Curious Urges and Pursuit in Denial
by melissen
Summary: Just another AU story where Light is not Kira! Light certainly didn't expect to fall for Ryuuzaki. He is just a very curious person and Ryuuzaki happened to be a mystery. There's also a possibility that Ruuzaki is the great L's apprentice and Light won't have it that way because he is a far better choice! But then Ryuuzaki just… rocked his world. LxLight YAOI seme L.
1. Chapter 1

DEATH NOTE is not mine. It belongs to Takeshi Oabata nad Tsugumi Ohba, so obiously I'm not making money from writing this story.

English is still not my first language!

Seishirou Hitsugaya - Thankyou for fixing mistakes!

**Chapter 1 (Chapter**** Beta-edited by shojen12 - Thank you, Shojen!)**

Light Yagami wasn't used to not knowing things so he felt extremely uncomfortable. When did his life stopped being perfect? When did HE stopped being perfect? Maybe he never really was after all?

He would always wonder if there was a moment when he could do something to avoid the chain of events that had slowly but steadily changed everything in his perfectly settled life, turning it upside down. He would always wonder if he could stop it somehow after it had all begun. And then he would wonder if he would have tried that even if he could.

Light was finishing his dinner, sitting at the table with his mother and younger sister Sayu. The rain was pouring outside. It was one of the last moments of his life being perfect, of him being perfect. It was just an ordinary day, exactly the same as any other of Light's always perfectly planned days. Everything in his life was always panned so nothing could ever surprise him except this… This wasn't planned at all.

The door bell rang once. His mother excused herself and walked out of the kitchen. Light's heart skipped a beat. His father wasn't home yet and in his line of work everything could happen anytime. You could never know. Soichiro Yagami was the head of the Police Force and even though he wasn't patrolling the streets he was always in danger. Would Light do something to stop his mother from opening the door that evening had he known who was waiting on the other side?

He heard his mother's voice but couldn't hear what she said. The other voice coming from the door was very low and smooth. Light waited for his mother's reaction. Would she start crying or not? She didn't. From the noises Light could make that she took whoever it was to the living room. Who would that be? A moment later his mother came back and started to prepare some tea.

"Light, please, could you go to the living room and entertain your father's guest?"

Light was puzzled.

"Why me?"

His mother gave him a warm smile.

"He said that Soichiro will be here soon, don't worry. I guess he works with your father but he seems to be very young. I think it would be best if you were the one to stay there with him… Please, Light..."

"Of course, mother…"

Light didn't even try to hide his displeasure. He didn't feel like wasting even five minutes with some dense rookie, like this Matsuda Touta… Maybe Light was young but he certainly wasn't stupid and nothing annoyed him like stupidity. He sighed heavily and plastered a fake smile to his face. Then he took a tray with tea and chinaware and left the kitchen. What he saw in the living room almost made him drop the tray.

There was the strangest human being that Light had ever seen in his life. The man was indeed young but he was nothing like Matsuda. He was wearing baggy blue jeans and white oversized long sleeved T-shirt. His hair was black and messy and it hid the man's face from Light's view. He was strange but oddly enough he wasn't what first caught Light's attention. There were some strange devices and cables scattered across the coffee table. The weirdo was crouching there and looked like a child playing with his favorite toys. Light was watching him silently with sincere curiosity. The man's pale and very long fingers were toying with a small knob on one strange fitment. He was moving it slowly, carefully controlling what showed on the little screen.

He didn't pay any heed to Light.

The younger man didn't like to be ignored. Not just because he was used to people generally fawn over him but because he didn't like dealing with people who had no manners at all. A pale hand moved up and removed something from the wild mop of hair, most probably from the man's ear. It was a small earphone. Then the man stood up and looked over at Light. The boy met his gaze curious about what kind of strange face he would find behind the veil of wild black locks.

He liked to spend time reminiscing that particular moment, trying to remember what he thought and felt at the time. It was hard to tell. Maybe he was staring into the empty pitch black orbs for hours or maybe he turned his eyes away quickly before he mumbled.

"Good evening."

The man turned away from Light and started to act even weirder than before. He did answer Light's greeting though and even said something more, something irrelevant, like:

"Yagami-kun? You didn't have to bring me any tea, really, I don't want to cause any trouble…"

Or:

"What a lovely picture. Is this your sister, Yagami-kun?" He said that one looking behind the photo of Light from few years back but Light didn't really mind because the man didn't even look at the picture. He was walking around the room from one place to the other checking behind every picture frame and knick-knack, meticulously looking for something. It made Light think of James Bond looking for bugs every time he entered a hotel room. And then the realization came. The devices scattered all over the coffee table looked like some kind of detectors. Was the man really looking for bugs in their living room? Who was that psycho? Curiosity gave way to irritation. Light truly hated to be ignored.

"What are you doing?!"

Light unceremoniously dropped the tray onto the table, not caring if it sent some of the strange electronic devices to the carpeted floor. That got the weird man's attention. He removed his bony hand from behind one of the bigger frames and walked back to the table. He took the tea pot and slowly poured some of its content into the teacup. Then he put his hand over the cup and dropped something in. It was very small. Then he picked the 'detector' up from the floor and replaced the earphone in his ear looking once again exactly the same as when Light first saw him – crouching beside the table and fiddling with a knob.

"Was that a BUG?"

Black eyes pinned Light with a sharp scolding look but the words that came from the strange man sounded indifferent and calm.

"No, Yagami-kun, I believe that it was just a dirty spot. Nothing to worry about, I assure you."

He turned his eyes and attention back to the little device on the table and then removed the earpiece once again and looked around the room, clearly still not satisfied with the readings on the screen. This was the first time Light got the fairly good view of his face. It was unusual and Light couldn't take his eyes off of it. His skin was white, like a porcelain doll that looked just perfect. His eyes were big and very dark but droopy and underlined with shadows of obviously countless sleepless nights. His face looked tired even though he seemed kind of energetic and not at all sleepy. It had some sharp edges, nice cheekbones, straight, but just very slightly upturned nose and lips that for no particular reason completely captured all Light's attention. Those lips were also pale but slightly pink… This strange man was the weirdest creature Light had ever seen but his face was oddly attractive… Light kicked himself mentally for thinking such things and forced his eyes away… They went back to the pale lips in an instant, like they were forced to do so by some magnetic force. When suddenly dark eyes met his he hurriedly averted his gaze and attention from the man who stood up and started to move around the room again.

Not wanting to disturb the man's second session of bug-hunting Light took a step back to the door frame. The strange man's posture was terrible. He was hunched like an old man but when he came closer Light realized that he must be the same height as him. The man was getting closer and closer carefully examining every inch of the wall next to Light. Then he came even closer… Light knew that he had been staring again but there was something strange in the man's facial features that just riveted Light's attention.

Long spidery fingers moved from the bottom of the door frame up to its top forcing the man to straighten up and confirming Light's earlier suspicions about his height. Then he was even closer to Light, examining the brim with the careful and precise touches. His thin arms, clad in white cotton moved over Light's head. The boy held his breath for some unknown reason and fought the ridiculous urge to close his eyes. Stranger's pale skin really was perfect.

"Excuse me, Yagami-kun..."

"What...?"

Light looked up and nervously inhaled taking in the new smell, smell of the man in front of him. Like he had been burned he pushed himself away from the door frame and quickly strolled over to the couch. He sat down wondering what was wrong with him. This was stupid.

He had been sitting there going over and over again in his head through the events of the last few minutes until the second bug drowned in the tea cup on the table in front of him. He looked up to see the man, once again hunched over his equipment. He finally seemed satisfied with the readings, because he removed the earphone, wrapped the cable tightly over the 'detector' and put it, along with some other devices from the table, in the case that Light didn't even notice earlier.

"Who are you?"

The man didn't lift his eyes but was kind enough to answer Light's question.

"You may call me Ryuzaki, Yagami–kun." His voice was low and so soothing...

Then he pulled a small laptop seemingly out of nowhere and opened it on the coffee table, still crouching awkwardly beside it on the floor. This person and this whole incident were so unexpected and weird that seemed almost unreal. It just didn't fit in Light's routine. It was like a dream. The rain was still drumming against the glass of the windows and the dimmed light of the living room lamps created very strange and mysterious atmosphere. With all the strange equipment around and even stranger man right in front of him Light truly didn't know what to do or say. He was lost and it didn't happen to him often.

"Do you work for my dad…?"

Light needed answers. He needed to know more about the situation to feel more comfortable. As it had been stated before – Light wasn't used to not knowing things. The man – Ryuzaki - tapped on the keyboard, his black eyes focused, pale face glowing in the bluish light of the screen.

"No, I don't."

That was not enough information for Light's liking.

"Ok, so… were those things you dropped to your tea some kind of bugs?"

"Yes."

"How did you know that they were there?"

"I checked." One pale finger pointed to the case with the detector.

"Why? Why would there be things like that in our living room?"  
"I only checked it as a precaution, Yagami-kun."

"Do you always check this kind of stuff while visiting someone?"

"This is hardly a casual visit, Yagami-kun, but yes, I tend to be careful when I'm about to have a confidential conversation in an unknown surrounding."

"Who put those bugs in our house?"

"I'm afraid that I can't answer Yagami-kun's question. Revealing this information would be unwise in the present circumstances."

"Where's my father? Is this about the Kira case?"

"As far as I know from Yagami-san and his coworkers Yagami-kun was supposed to be an exceptionally bright person. Does he really think it is wise to talk about such matters to a complete stranger that might as well BE Kira?"

Black eyes didn't move from the screen even for the briefest moment. Light felt extremely stupid. How could he be so careless? But there was something about this Ryuzaki guy that just made Light trust him. Curiosity and irritation in Light grew stronger with every passing minute.

"You're not Kira. You're here to see my father."

"Maybe I came here to kill him?"

"Kira doesn't have to visit anyone before he kills them."

"One point for Yagami-kun, but maybe I came here to gain something more than just Yagami-san's death. Maybe I'm here to keep his family hostage and force him to act for my advantage? I could kill Yagami-kun to show I'm serious and then threatened Yagami-san's daughter."

"If that was the case, then you wouldn't sit here un-bugging our living room."

"I would if I suspected that Yagami-san bugged his own house to check on his family."

"… Ok, one point for you. But you're not Kira, are you?"

"No, I am not. But even if I were I wouldn't admit it to Yagami-kun, would I?"

"You work for L!"

This earned Light a sharp glare from the enigmatic stranger. Black piercing eyes studied him for a long moment before they had turned back to the screen.

"So, Yagami-kun hacks his father's computer... not very nice."

Light gulped. How did this man know… ? Of course… That was how he learned about his father working under L. What was wrong with Light? He acted so stupid!

Ryuzaki was once again back to tapping on the keyboard.

"Are you going to tell my father?"

Black eyes looked up from behind the raven locks and seemed to study Light for another too long moment. Light didn't know why but he could feel his cheeks getting warmer. He felt uncertain and nervously fixed his already perfect hair.

"I don't think that Yagami-kun's knowledge of the case would be dangerous."

"Does that mean a NO?"

"Yes."

Light's irritation was increasing dangerously.

"Where is my father? He is working for L, isn't he? They work together at some secret location solving the Kira case. And you work for L too, aren't you?"

"I may change my mind about Yagami-kun not being a threat to the case."

Light tried to force himself to stay silent but it was hard. How was he supposed to be quiet when his curiosity was eating him up from the inside?! He had a man that worked directly for L in his living room! This man knew L! L! The greatest detective in the world! Light always admired L's work and dreamed about surpassing him one day. There was a time when Light dreamed about being his apprentice.

He always imagined L in a certain way. In Light's mind L's appearance was something between his own father and Sherlock Holmes. He dreamed about surprising the great L. He dreamed about countless situations where he would come up with something that even L couldn't figure out. He loved this particular dream of his, where L was using his tips to solve some particularly difficult and important case. The man would then hire Light to work with him as his successor and Light with his brilliant mind would succeed and surpass him in no time earning his admiration…

But reality was different. This strange man – Ryuzaki - was young and (even though Light wouldn't admit it out loud) very intelligent. Could it be that THIS was L's apprentice and successor? Was it possible that the great L would find THIS weird creature brilliant enough to be worthy of working alongside him? It was impossible and ridiculous. This pale insomniac couldn't be the one to steal Light's dream. He was one big mess while Light was perfect! L wouldn't make a mistake like that!

"So… who could bug our house? Who uses this kind of stuff anyway…?"

"Anyone could do it, Yagami-kun. Thanks to an explosion of miniaturized technology, the tools for bugging and other forms of eavesdropping have never been cheaper, smaller, more powerful, or easier to come by. There's an exceptional amount of those in the United States. You can't drive more than four blocks in any direction in midtown Manhattan without picking up an eavesdropping device. People rarely realize that the widespread availability of tools for covert surveillance represent a threat to national security information, law enforcement and other government operations, the confidentiality of business transactions, and – finally - to personal privacy."

Light found himself lost for words for a moment. What was that man?

"Alright… but we're not in Manhattan. Americans are crazy! We're in Tokyo. It's different here!"

"Actually, Yagami-kun, recognizing the threat, Congress passed the Electronic Communication Privacy Act of 1986 which makes it illegal for a private citizen to own, manufacture, import, sell or advertise any eavesdropping device, while knowing or having reason to know that the design of such device renders it primarily useful for the purpose of the surreptitious interception of wire, oral, or electronic communications, and that such device or any component there for has been or will be sent through the mail or transported in interstate or foreign commerce. BUT it is noteworthy that legal restrictions against technical surveillance have not been adopted by other countries. Japan does not explicitly recognize a right to privacy at a constitutional or statutory level; however, a right to… assurance that one's private life will not be unreasonably disclosed to the public has been recognized by the courts. The Act on the Protection of Personal Information was enacted in 2003 as part of a comprehensive set of laws that generally establish fair information principles similar to those in effect in Europe. The Acts set forth only high level principles, but these principles have subsequently been elaborated by a series of cabinet and ministerial orders. So…"

"Wait! Stop! Do you try to tell me that it's even worse here in Japan?"

"Not necessarily, but it is a fact that the majority of the illegal eavesdropping devices imported to the U.S. comes from Japan. Besides anyone with a soldering iron and a basic understanding of electronics can build and install an eavesdropping device. The raw materials to build such a device may be easily obtained from the internet, or salvaged from consumer electronic devices such as cordless telephones, intercom systems, and televisions."

"Are you some kind of specialist in that area? I mean… the eavesdropping methods…"

"No, I am not."

"Then how do you know about things like that?"

"I'm afraid I don't understand what Yagami-kun means. I know a lot of things. I was sure we were just having a polite small talk… Isn't that just the way people do it…? Talk about irrelevant things just to avoid an uncomfortable silence…?"

"You considered my question about our house being bugged irrelevant?"

"I recognized it as a courteous invitation to engage into a polite conversation on mundane subjects... AKA a small talk… I am sorry if I misjudged Yagami-kun's intentions. Social interactions are not my forte."

He didn't sound sorry at all.

"If I asked would you recite me what laws of every country say about bugging?"

"Does Yagami-kun want me to?"

Light hoped that he only imagined the hopeful accent in the man's emotionless voice.

"No. The way you talked about Manhattan made me wonder… if you work for American police…."

"No, Yagami-kun, I do not."

"A government?"

"I must ask Yagami-kun to stop asking me questions answers to which I can't provide."

"You know it only confirms my suspicions about you working for L."

Ryuzaki looked Light in the eyes trying to read his intentions.

"Why can't we have a pointless small talk, like any other normal people?"

Light couldn't stop the small smile quirking his mouth. He also made sure to make it a sexy one. Why? Just because.

"Because, Ryuzaki, we are not normal people. My IQ is far above normal and I'm sure yours is nothing less. We are different from 'other people' so our standards are different. What would be a 'normal small talk' for people like us? Casual discussion leading to solving a Kira case perhaps?"

"Yagami-kun has a dangerous trust to his own intelligence and skills. I can only hope he won't misjudge them. Nevertheless I must disappoint him. Yagami-kun and I are not as unique as Yagami-kun thinks. There are people as intelligent, or maybe even more intelligent, than me or Yagami-kun. I know more than a few truly brilliant individuals who I consider at least equal at certain fields of knowledge…._I not only use all the brain that I have, but all that I can borrow_…"

Light's smile widened.

"Woodrow Wilson. _An excuse is worse and more terrible than a lie; for an excuse is a lie guarded_."

"Alexander Pope. But it wasn't an excuse, Yagami-kun. You must understand that _true wisdom comes to each of us when we realize how little we understand about life, ourselves, and the world around us._"

" Socrates. I like this game. Do you know this one: _You can never be overdressed or overeducated_."

Saying that, Light gave Ryuzaki a blatant once over, fixing his tie and perfect hair. He really wanted to make Ryuzaki feel uncomfortable and self-conscious. He wanted to make Ryuzaki feel what he felt at the moment. He knew Ryuzaki was right, he knew he shouldn't trust his own intelligence as much as he did, but he couldn't help it. He didn't know anyone smarter than himself, so why wouldn't he be self-confident?! What was wrong with being confident and bold? Nothing! It was pissing Light off that this freak made him feel so weak and unsure.

"Oscar Wilde. I like his way of thinking, after all he also said, _Be yourself; everyone else is already taken_. We can't all be beautiful and perfect, Yagami-kun."

Light blushed furiously.

"Was that supposed to be a compliment?"

Ryuzaki raised one eyebrow and only then Light noticed that its line was almost invisible.

"A compliment? It was just my answer to Yagami-kun's evaluation of my appearance. It is a curious thing that Yagami-kun even considered the way I look and decided to criticize it. What happened to, _don't judge the book by its cover_…?"

"I did not criticize the way you look."

"Just the way I'm dressed, yes… Is Yagami-kun homosexual?"

Light saw red. He shouldn't be so pissed just because of a stupid remark like that one. He really shouldn't, but before he even managed to think about it he was already straddling Ryuzaki's thighs fisting his collar while his right arm was taking a swing to fit his fist straight into Ryuzaki's irritating face. He hoped it would break into tiny little pieces like a real porcelain doll and finally stop driving him nuts. Anger boiled in his chest like some liquid fire and he could feel his hands shaking uncontrollably. Why did it make him so ridiculously angry?

Something clutched his raised wrist and pulled him off of the other man. In reflex he tried to stop the movement and stay seated in Ryuzaki's laps by squeezing the man with his knees. He liked it there, he liked the feeling of domination over Ryuzaki.

"Light!"

That sharp voice brought him back to earth. What was he doing? He was supposed to always act like a perfect young man, a perfect son, perfect student. Never before had his father witnessed the slip of his mask of pure perfection. No one ever witnessed it before. He let it slip instantly the moment he first spoke to Ryuzaki and now he let his father see…

"Light! What are you doing!?"

Light stood straight and fixed his hair and clothes but an angry blush on his face deepened as the weight of the situation dawned on him.

"I'm sorry, father... Ryuzaki... I have no idea what came over me. I'm really sorry."

"But... but... Why did you try to hit... him?"

"I'm afraid it was entirely my fault, Yagami-san. Apparently I touched the sensitive subject. I am sorry."

"That's NOT true! Ryuzaki…"

"Light!" Soichiro Yagami was usually very lenient with Light but this was the situation when he had to be unrelenting, because THAT was L, the L, the greatest detective in the world and currently his superior. "Apologize to… Ryuzaki… and please go to your room. I'm sure you still have something to look over before the entrance exams."

Light gritted his teeth. No, he didn't have anything, but he still would do it. Just to be sure. But to apologize to… to this person… it seemed too much.

"Sorry… I have no idea what has gotten into me. I'll better go."

Light was sitting in his bedroom. He stopped trying to study. It was impossible. He was too angry and too distracted… too curious. That stranger was invading all his thoughts. Was he really L's apprentice? Obviously 'Ryuzaki' wasn't his real name. It was a JAPANESE name, while the man was clearly Caucasian (or Martian…).

"Light, could you come down?"

The boy walked out of his room and down the stairs.

"Yes dad? What is it?"

Soichiro looked horrible. He was visibly nervous. Ryuzaki was standing beside him with his hands in his pockets. He was ignoring Light.

"It's alright, Yagami-san. We can handle this."

"Light, I… Somehow I didn't notice… It seems that I have been followed. I… I need to ask you to help Ryuzaki to get out of here."

Light glared at the stranger.

"Him? Why?"

"Please, Light, you need to help us. They will see Ryuzaki coming out of here. If you walk him to… let's say a bus station, they will think he's just one of your friends."

"Ok, Dad. No problem." Light flushed realizing that he sounded way too eager to go. He nervously brushed his hair with his hand and sent a sharp look at the stranger.

"Yagami-san, I understand that you are aware that they may not leave it like that. I already sent two people to watch Yagami-kun after he leaves me at the bus stop but he may need someone to stay with him during days too."

"I know…. We'll take care of it."

After giving some warnings and instructions Ryuzaki went to the door. Light followed him like on some invisible string. When they were on the porch Ryuzaki loudly thanked Yagami-san for hospitality. And then they were off. They walked together in complete silence.

"They're in that car. My people are much more discreet. Can Yagami-kun spot my men?"

"Um… not really, but now that I know they're here I would say they might be in that building. That car over there wasn't there before. And I don't think anyone lives there… So…"

"Perfect. My boys are there, but the bad guys shouldn't know that."

"That's your bus… Ryuzaki… What's your real name?"

"Why would I tell Yagami–kun my real name?"

"You know mine. You should tell me yours."

Ryuzaki chuckled softly. "I'm afraid it's not that simple."

Ryuzaki entered the bus and waved to Light through the window. Only after the bus had disappeared from his view Light realized that his hand was up and still waving. His face felt weird. It was sporting a dopy smile. He scowled and quickly lowered his hand, suddenly well aware of the fact that Ryuzaki's people were watching him the whole time. He started to walk back home.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Miyagi Yō - just borrowed for a moment from _Junjō Romantica_ and belongs to Shungiku Nakamura

**ChillingShadow** and **Mary Lou** - Thank you VERY much for reviews! I'm really glad you liked it. Here's the next one. ENJOY!

**Chapter 2 **Beta-edited by the wonderful************** shojen12****  
**

Light was perfectly on time to his entrance exams and had no idea why the man at the gate acted like he was late. He took his seat and waited for the sign to turn over the sheet with questions. He heard the door open and close and caught the sight of someone taking a vacant place behind him. Someone was even later than he was.

The questions weren't particularly easy but they were not difficult either. Light did them one by one without hurry. The professor scolded someone, and told them to sit 'normal'. How can you sit in abnormal way? Right after that thought his mind provided him with countless images of one strange person who didn't seem to do anything in a normal way. Freaking Ryuzaki was invading his mind way too often…

He was tempted to turn around but he didn't want to be accused of cheating and copying the answers. Another few minutes passed and then the same person, the same that was late and sat the wrong way, was being scolded again, this time for not doing their test.

"I have already finished."

This time Light couldn't help but look back. He knew that voice. And he sure as hell knew this face, those black piercing eyes and messy hair. He knew those clothes… but he couldn't really say he knew that annoying person because he still didn't even know his damn name. He tried to ask his father many times but without success.

Their eyes met for a brief moment but soon after Ryuzaki had been kicked out of the room.

When Light left the building people surrounded him, asking how did he go, where was he from or if he had a girlfriend. People were crowding around him and even though he tried his best, he couldn't spot Ryuzaki. Why was he even there? Was he really going to enroll to the same University as Light?

Sachiko Yagami was the happiest and proudest mother on Earth. Her son passed the exam with 100% accuracy. She really wanted to hug him, to squeal and throw a party, but Light was acting like it was nothing. He practically ignored her joyous attempts to congratulate him and simply headed to his room, where he spent most of his time. There was nothing to celebrate.

The entrance ceremony was supposed to be just another mundane task Light had to deal with. He would have to sit there for almost an hour and then read his speech. Then he would finally go home to hack his father's computer. Since he had first met that strange man in their living room he was looking for any information on him but there was completely nothing. It was driving Light crazy because he liked to always know everything and he knew completely nothing about that freak.

"Please welcome the freshmen representative that passed the entrance exam with the highest possible grade: Light Yagami…"

"Here!" Light stood up and approached the scene.

"…and Hideki Ryuga."

Light turned around, mildly surprised to hear that someone matched his score. He wondered if it was that actor his little sister was so obsessed with. He almost chocked on air seeing that the person didn't look anything like the actor… and everything like someone HE seemed obsessed with.  
Light was calmly reading his speech trying not to stare at the freak beside him. The man was dressed in the same jeans, old sneakers and white long sleeved T-shirt he was wearing when Light first met him… He looked exactly the same and completely out of place. He also didn't seem to care in the slightest.

So… He was the person who passed the tests with the same result as Light… Even though he had been kicked out of the room after just twenty minutes… So he wasn't joking. He really did finish it that fast. Light had to reluctantly admit that it was kind of amazing. When was the last time Light was impressed with someone? Was he ever?

Ryuzaki took the sheet with the speech and read it with his low monotone voice. It was still sending shivers down Light's spine. That asshole had an amazing voice. The way he was holding the paper was ridiculous and Light wasn't sure if he was making fun or what. It looked like Ryuzaki was afraid of the germs residing on the sheet of paper and held it with just the tips of his fingers. When Ryuzaki finished reading and locked gazes with Light the younger boy realized with horror that he had been staring again.

What was HE doing here? Was he really going to study in the same University as Light? Or maybe it had something to do with that night they had met? Maybe he was trying to confirm his cover as a friend of Yagami Soichiro's son? Or maybe… (Light blushed at the thought…) Was he here to protect Light?

Later he was once again surrounded by people. Some of them he knew from high school, others were just trying to introduce themselves. They were like a locust. Light was looking around hoping to spot the messy mop of black hair somewhere around. He would force some answers from the irritating man even if he had to beat him up to achieve that.

The first day was boring and disappointing. It consisted mostly of preliminaries. It was such a waste of time… Light was looking around the room. He wasn't looking for Ryuzaki but… he wanted to talk to him and ask what he's up to. Another period passed and Ryuzaki just wasn't there… Would he ever show up?

Light tried to push all thoughts of him aside and concentrate on socializing. He was sending the most charming smiles all around the campus, breaking hearts with a single bat of an eyelash. Before the lunch time he had them all at his feet.

Finally Light had some peace of mind. Everything was as it should be. He was sitting somewhere in a middle of an aula, listening to his Criminal Law professor – Miyagi Yō. The man was young and charismatic. Light liked that, but he already knew about the history of Criminal Law….

_"…The first written codes of law were designed by the Sumerians. Around 2100-2050 BC Ur-Nammu, the Neo-Sumerian king of Ur, enacted the oldest written legal code whose text has been discovered: the Code of Ur-Nammu…."_

Boring…

"Hey, you! Candy-man, why don't you tell us what are the objectives of criminal law?"

Light smirked and looked back at the person that the professor addressed in such a manner. There was Ryuzaki with a lollipop in his mouth.

"Criminal law is distinctive for the uniquely serious potential consequences or sanctions for failure to abide by its rules. Every crime is composed of criminal elements. Capital punishment may be imposed in some jurisdictions for the most serious crimes. Physical or corporal punishment may be imposed such as whipping or caning, although these punishments are prohibited in much of the world. Individuals may be incarcerated in prison or jail in a variety of conditions depending on the jurisdiction. Confinement may be solitary. Length of incarceration may vary from a day to life. Government supervision may be imposed, including house arrest, and convicts may be required to conform to particularized guidelines as part of a parole or probation regimen. Fines also may be imposed, seizing money or property from a person convicted of a crime."

The professor raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Good!" The professor started to walk through the hall to approach Ryuzaki. He passed Light without even a glance. "Look… I don't mind you eating at my lectures even though it kills me to see someone eat this… It's not good for your teeth! But you're distracting others, you know…."

"I'm sorry." Ryuzaki's low voice reverberated through the room like a silent hum of thunder. Then he loudly crushed the candy with his teeth and swallowed. Miyagi chuckled and scratched his head.

"I don't mind the way you sit either, but…"

Light wondered how Ryuzaki repressed the urge to roll his eyes. He didn't even say anything. He simply let his legs slide down until his bare feet touched the floor.

"What's your name?"

"Hideki… Ryuga Hideki."

"Ok, Hideki-san, do you know the five objectives that are widely accepted for enforcement of the criminal law we're going to talk about next?"

"You mean punishments? Retribution, deterrence, incapacitation, rehabilitation and restitution."

"Subarashi! Now, who wants to tell us about the first one? Retribution…"

Miyagi looked around, spotting very few hands raised. Without much thought he pointed to Light, who gave a perfect answer. Miyagi smiled again and nodded.

"I see we have some really brilliant students this year. Aren't you two those top graders?"

"Yes sir, my name is Yagami Light."

"Alright then, Yagami-san, please tell us about the remaining four punishments then…"

And so Light continued. It felt great to show off in front of Ryuzaki, to show him that he was as smart as him! Or even more! Yes, he would show Ryuzaki who is smarter and who deserves more to be L's apprentice. Light raised his hand every time some question was asked while Ryuzaki didn't raise his hand even once, so… Light felt triumphant. Until he didn't know the answer to some question. No one raised a hand so Miyagi looked around and stopped his gaze on the black mop of crazy hair.

"Hideki-san?"

Ryuzaki reluctantly looked up. Was he... pouting? Was he still angry that the professor asked him to put his feet back down on the floor? But he answered - perfectly. Light's jaw dropped. He knew he was smart but what Ryuzaki just said required some serious knowledge and not everyone had access to things like that. The professor seemed to reach the same conclusion because his face was priceless. Light waited for him to ask Ryuzaki HOW did he know that but Miyagi just nodded and finally dropped it moving to the next subject.

Oh how Light envied him now… This damn alien had access to information none of them should have. There was no doubt that he acquired them during his work for L. It was so unfair! Light also started to wonder, how old was Ryuzaki? He probably graduated years ago and that's why he already knew all that… He worked for L after all! And once again, Light asked himself a question, why was Ryuzaki here? Gods, how Light wanted to hate him… He wanted…. But couldn't. Not really. He cursed Ryuzaki in his head and even wanted to beat the shit out of him but… He couldn't hate him. He would have to know more about the mysterious man to be able to actually hate him…

After the lecture he pushed through the crowd of fan girls (and fan boys) and tried to reach Ryuzaki before the man disappears again.

Maybe Light could just yell at Ryuzaki to stop him, maybe he could just pat his shoulder to catch his attention but… he grabbed Ryuzaki's hand. It wasn't bigger or smaller than his but definitely was paler and bonier. And it was cool, almost cold, and it made Light shiver. Or maybe something else did, but Light still liked to think it was because of the low temperature of the other man's hand.

He tightened his grip instinctively feeling that Ryuzaki is trying to shake him off.

"You know, Ryuzaki, nine out of ten of these people would kill just to hold my hand!"

"Oh, I am pretty well aware of that, Yagami-kun. And I have no intention of being the one they will try to kill so if you would be so kind as if to let me go and…"

Light dropped his hand angrily before he managed to finish the sentence.

"What are you doing here, Ryuzaki?"

"I am attending a lecture on the criminal law…"

"So you're not stalking me?"

"Why would I be stalking Yagami-kun?!" Ryuzaki's tone was still impassive but Light knew he surprised him.

"Is there a problem, Light-kun? Is this creep bothering you?"

"Oh, no, Mikami-sempai. We were just talking."

Tall brunette in thick rimmed glasses put his hand protectively on Light's shoulder and glared at Ryuzaki.

"I heard you say that he is stalking you."

"I was merely teasing Ryuzaki."

"Ryuzaki?" Mikami tightened his grip on Light and his eyes hardened even more. "I thought he's name was Ryuga. And why are you calling him by his first name? Is he your friend?" Mikami sounded truly disgusted. Even though Ryuzaki didn't know this man he felt like straightening up a bit more, to show that he was taller than he looked. Light noticed that he was almost the same height as Mikami and couldn't help but blush. He looked at both men. Ryuzaki was dressed in the same clothes as ever, while Mikami was wearing a tie, a shirt and a black jacket. He imagined how Ryuzaki would look dressed in a well cut suit or something similar. He would be stunning… with his pale complexion, dark eyes and black hair… Lost in his thoughts Light forgot to answer Mikami giving Ryuzaki an opening to flee.

"If you'll excuse me, Yagami-kun…" The effect his low voice had on Light was kind of scary for the younger man. It was alarming. Then, the fact that Ryuzaki was trying to leave was even more alarming and Light without thinking once again tried to grab his hand, but only got a hold of Ryuzaki's fingers. Ryuzaki turned to look at him questioningly.

"Ryuzaki… we need to talk…." Light felt his blush deepen. He felt ridiculous. He was standing in the middle of a hallway of his University holding hands with the weirdest man he had ever seen. Not only that, he was freaking blushing like a schoolgirl with a crush. What the hell?

Ryuzaki's hand was cool and smooth and Light suddenly felt the urge to press it to his hot cheek to level the temperatures. Luckily he stopped himself from doing so. THAT would be even weirder than everything he did thus far. He nervously cleared his throat.

"Why don't we go to the cafeteria and have lunch together?"

Mikami gasped. "W-what? What are you talking about, Light-kun? Let's have lunch together!"

Both Ryuzaki and Light ignored him completely.

"I'm sorry, Yagami-kun, but the cafeteria has an awfully poor assortment of confectionery, hence I'm forced to go elsewhere to have a decent meal. Would Yagami-kun like to accompany me?"

"Sure… why not?"

"Alright then." Ryuzaki cast a one last suspicious look at Mikami and turned to leave. Light followed obediently.

"Yagami-kun can let go of my hand now. His real stalker is no longer watching us."

"Mikami is not a stalker. He's just…"

"My hand, Yagami-kun."

"Sorry…" Light dropped Ryuzaki's hand and fell into step with him.

"Where are we going, Ryuzaki?"

They left the campus and walked side by side.

"There is a place nearby that serves an excellent cheesecake."

"Cheesecake? For lunch?"

"It is as good for lunch as for breakfast or dinner or supper."

"That's ridiculous."

Light's eyes widened when he realized where Ryuzaki was leading him.

"Stop. I… I can't afford a lunch in this place! And I'm underdressed!"

"Do not worry. I invited you, so I'm paying. Besides, what difference does it make what Light-kun is wearing? We're here to talk and eat, not for Light-kun's love concurs."

Light snorted.

"I just don't want to feel out of place."

"Well, since Yagami-kun is here with ME it seems unavoidable."

A waiter took them to their table. He removed the sign 'reserved' from the center and placed a menu in front of Light.

"Your order is almost ready, Hideki-san."

"Thank you." Ryuzaki's voice was unnervingly sexy but Light tried not to think about it. He opened the menu but there were no prices there so he just ordered what he really felt like eating.

"So…" Light started when they were left alone. "…Why are you in my course?"

"Do I really need to explain? I'm sure Yagami-kun already knows."

"So, I was right. You are a stalker." Light was surprised by his own tone of voice. He never used it before. It sounded like… flirting.

"…no." Ryuzaki seemed completely unaffected by all the attention Light was giving him.

"Ok, you're here to protect me from the bad guys." Did he sound too hopeful?

"Third time lucky, Yagami-kun." Damn it….

"Is it about those guys who were watching our house? Back then you pretended to be my friend and you're doing this to keep the cover."

"That is mostly correct but… Those are not my only reasons to stay close to Yagami-kun."

Light blushed again. "What do you mean?"

"I hoped Yagami-kun would never have to learn about the rest of my reasons. I can assure Light-kun that I will do everything I can to keep him from any harm's way."

"What makes you think I'm in danger?"

"Mikami Teru."

"Mikami? He would never hurt me! He likes me."

"What is Yagami-kun's opinion on the punishment's given by the abiding law?"

"Well… It's not something I would say on Miyagi's classes but it pains me that after my father and other policemen risk their lives to catch criminals those bastards will be set free after the trial…. "

"Sounds awfully like Kira's point of view."

Light snorted. "You don't suspect ME to be a part of Kira, do you? Seriously, Ryuzaki…"

"Have you ever talked about it with Mikami?"

Light tried to remember if he actually did…

"I'm not sure, but it is highly probable. We often talk about things like that."

"He may see you as an ally. I think he will try to convince Yagami-kun to join Kira."

"Ryuzaki… Mikami is not a part of Kira! He may seem a bit… weird, but he's not a murderer."

"I can prove it, Yagami-kun."

The waiter brought them their meals and Ryuzaki's attention diverted from Light completely. From this point on the complete focus of his being was a creamy cake on his plate. Light couldn't wait for him to finish it already, but then some more sweet treats filled the table and Ryuzaki seemed determined to eat it all. Light tried to think about accusations that Ryuzaki threw at his colleague, but he was too distracted by the tiny little drop of pink whipped cream on Ryuzaki's chin, very close to his lower lip. His very nice and pink lower lip…

Disgusting…

But still it consumed Light's attention to the point that he had forgotten to eat his own food.

"Did the sad truth about Yagami-kun's friend kill his appetite?"

"Um… what? No… I'm fine… ", Light finally started to eat his meal, while in the same time he tried to bring the conversation back." And Mikami is not my friend. He's just a colleague."

"Really?" Ryuzaki's pitch black eyes were now directed straight at Light's brown ones.

"He seemed pretty close to Yagami-kun."

Light laughed softly, making sure it sounded sweet and sexy at the same time, because… why not tease the freak a bit? It could be a great way to show L that his 'apprentice' is nothing special after all. It was a good plan… to flirt with the freak a bit, to have him head over heels in love with Light, wrapped around Light's little finger… and then show him the middle one. Crush him showing how weak, pathetic and useless he really is…

This thought seemed ridiculously appealing.

To seduce Ryuzaki… not for real of course! … just to make him feel like he had a chance… and then crush his hopes, hurt him and destroy him… make him suffer. His own cruel thoughts were as scary as surprising, but he really wanted to do it. He didn't remember when was the last time was up for a challenge like that, when was the last time Light actually wanted something?

He needed to get close to this man, whoever he was. Close enough to destroy him and take his place.

He smiled seductively. "Well… he has a crush on me, you know?"

"Is Yagami-kun sure about that? Is Yagami-kun sure that Mikami isn't just pretending, to gain Yagami-kun's trust and liking?"

Light's face fell. How dare he?! How dare Ryuzaki suggest that Mikami was not completely crazy about him, while it was obvious that he was!?

"Are you trying to tell me I'm not crush-worthy?"

"Yagami-kun, all I'm trying to say is that not everything is about YOU."

Light's smile was back full force.

"So now you say that I am worth of being crushed on?"

Ryuzaki released a frustrated sigh and tussled with his messy hair. He didn't know how to talk to this boy.

"Stop playing these silly games with me, Yagami–kun. I know you are not that shallow."

Light blushed realizing that he was acting like some spoiled princess. Maybe he went a little overboard with pretending to flirt with Ryuzaki after all. Romance seemed to be the very last thing on this man's mind. Just as it was the last thing on Light's mind so far. Why did it change? Why was he so obsessed with the idea now…?

"So you are here for Mikami, not me?"

"I am not here FOR him; I am here BECAUSE of him. Yagami-kun's acquaintance with Mikami is just making things easier, since their people had already seen me in Yagami-kun's company. It is very convenient for my cover. I didn't expect Yagami-kun to approach me though… and now Mikami seems for some reason very hostile toward me."

"He was just jealous."

"We merely had a short conversation. It is hardly a reason for jealousy, but maybe he suspects that I am not who I pretend to be? And maybe that is why he tried to take Yagami-kun away from me."

"You still don't believe that he likes me! But he does! And he WAS jealous! And WE (you and me) didn't JUST have a short conversation. We actually went to have lunch together. He probably thinks we're on a date! So, he has every reason to be jealous!"

Ryuzaki just stared at him with a mysteriously blank face.

"What is Yagami-kun up to? Maybe Yagami-kun actually WANTS to make Mikami jealous on purpose?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Ryuzaki. I'm not interested in Mikami and I don't care if he is jealous or not."

"Then why was Yagami-kun so angry when I suggested Mikami might not have any real feelings for him? Maybe Yagami-kun does care after all?"

"Heh… or maybe I'm using Mikami to make someone else jealous?" Light was watching Ryuzaki from behind his long eyelashes, his tone suggestive.

"I wasn't aware that Yagami-kun needs to use such a means to get someone's attention. It seems pretty desperate."

"I'm not desperate!" That was definitely NOT what he was going to say… shit. Why was he acting so stupid? Ryuzaki was getting on his nerves.

"Yes, I can see that…" Ryuzaki's tone was emotionless and even; the sarcasm was as clear as day. Light blushed. This was really unnerving that this freak could make him loose his wits. "I must admit that a person who will win over Yagami-kun's heart will be up for a very hard but also interesting challenge."

Light smiled feeling his heart flutter at the first glimpse of success. He put his elbows on the table and leaned forward to get closer to his future victim.

"Does it look appealing?"

He reached out and slowly extended his index finger using it to wipe the cream from Ryuzaki's chin. Ryuzaki couldn't help but look as the appendage disappeared between Light's moist lips.

"Is Yagami-kun still trying to convince me that he is crush-worthy to prove that Mikami's feelings are true?"

"Forget about Mikami for a moment, will you?"

"I'm afraid it's not that simple, Yagami-kun. It's practically impossible for me to forget my cases."

That brought Light back to reality. He leaned back on his chair reminding himself that Ryuzaki was his rival!

"Did you solve many cases?"

"Thousands…"

"A… h… how? How is that possible? How old are you?"

"It's confident."

"Then how old were you when you started?"  
"Officially? Seven."

Light was shocked.

"Yagami-kun is lucky to have a normal life, family and friends. I like what I do, but I would lie if said it is easy."

"I… I don't know what to say."

"There is no need for Yagami-kun to say anything; it is irrelevant either way."

"But… to work since childhood… it must have been horrible…"

"It wasn't horrible, Yagami-kun. It just was. I never knew anything else. I solve cases. That is what I do, that is what I always have been doing. That is all."

For the first time Light reconsidered his decision to destroy the other man. He felt pity (and that didn't happen to him often), sympathy and some weird urge to give a hug. He maybe even would hug Ryuzaki if not a nagging feeling that his generous show of affection wouldn't be appreciated. Still, he wanted to cheer Ryuzaki up. They left the restaurant and walked together side by side.

"You know, Ryuzaki, I played tennis since I was seven. At first I also wanted to play with other kids instead of training but later I was glad I didn't waste my free time on silly things like playing hide and seek. I was a junior champion!" It was supposed to sound encouraging and positive but did much more.

"Yagami-kun plays tennis? I used to play tennis. Shall we have a match one day?"

"Really? Are you sure? Even though I quit I'm still pretty good."

"It's alright, Yagami-kun. Winning is not everything. Good game is the best part, while it lasts. Then someone wins and… it ends the game. Then the fun is over. Of course wining is great, but it's not all there is."

"Then let's make it more interesting, more worth winning. What would you say about a bet?"

"What kind of bet is Yagami-kun thinking about?"

Then the luxurious car stopped nearby and a nice looking older man left the driver seat. He looked at Ryuzaki pointedly and said only:

"Emergency, master Ryuzaki."

Ryuzaki sighed. He enjoyed his conversation with the younger man and looked forward to their walk back to the campus.

"Of course, Watari. Let's give a lift to Yagami-kun though."

"Yes sir."

"Yagami-kun…" Ryuzaki looked at Light and gestured for him get into the car first. Light blushed and got in thanking him softly. Watari was driving.

"Yagami-kun, please meet Watari."

"Pleased to meet you Watari-san."

"The pleasure is all mines, Yagami-kun."

"Watari takes care of me since I was a child."

"Oh? Really, so he knows you well, doesn't he?"

"Yes, Yagami-kun, he does. If anyone then it must be Watari."

"Then please, Watari-san, tell me what Ryuzaki is good at?"

"Well… to be honest he's skilled in a lot of things."

"I don't doubt that. But I wanted to make a bet with him and I was wondering what could he do for me after he losses."

Watari smirked.

"Well, I must say he's particularly good at giving massages. Would that be satisfying?"

Light's smile almost split his face in two.

"It's perfect, Watari-san. I'm sure it will be very satisfying, at least for me. I'm kind of… exacting person. So, Ryuzaki, let's have a bet. If I win the game you'll give me a massage."

"Alright, Yagami-kun, but what if I win?"

"What would you like? A massage?"

"Can I ask for whatever I want?"

Two challenging gazes met.

"Let's see what's on your mind."

"I want Yagami-kun to stay away from Mikami Teru."

"W-what?" Light's face fell. "You can ask me for anything you want and you still choose something related to your job?"

"Yagami-kun wouldn't listen if I asked him to do it in other circumstances, but when it becomes a matter of honor, I think Yagami-kun wouldn't let himself to do otherwise."

"Fine, but if I win, you will have to massage me until I say so, until I feel… satisfied…"

Light's anger at Ryuzaki somehow added to the thrill of his excitement. He wanted to win so much! To show this… this… insufferable weirdo who is better! Ryuzaki may be closer to L, but Light was fit and was really good at tennis. Someone as scrawny and unhealthy looking, who ate only sweets and couldn't even sit normal, couldn't stand a chance against Light's perfection! Light would win for sure, no matter what. He was so ridiculously excited by the whole thing that his blood started to run faster, his heart beat increased in speed and even his breathing fastened. He found the thought about winning with Ryuzaki strangely arousing… Because it had to be THAT, he certainly wasn't excited by the perspective of receiving a massage from the older man… by the thought of those pale hands on his body… touching him… with those long fingers slick with aromatic massage oil sliding all over his completely naked body…

"Yagami-kun!"

"What?"

"I was talking to you… We arrived."

"Oh… Sorry… Thanks for the lift."

Light flushed and awkwardly started to stumble out of the car, realizing with horror that his weird thoughts had a very sudden and unwanted effect on his libido. He practically ran to the building even forgetting to say 'goodbye' to Watari.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bridget Narcissa Malfoy, ChillingShadow, KuroShiro, Seishirou Hitsugaya - BIG THANKS for reviews!**

Chapter Beta-edited by **************shojen12** - Thank you, Shojen!

**Chapter 3**

Light knew it was unnecessary and wrong but he was ridiculously excited by the thought of playing tennis with Ryuzaki. Of course, it was only because the perspective of winning was so appealing. And, of course, it was appealing only because he wanted to show Ryuzaki who is better, not because of the price in a form of a massage. He needed to talk to Ryuzaki and arrange the game. He should have done it today when they were in the car. Damn it. Who knows when would Ryuzaki show up at the university…?

Those thoughts were plaguing Light through the rest of the day. He wanted so much to know for sure that it will happen and when it will happen. He needed to contact Ryuzaki … but his only way to do that was through his father… No, he shouldn't do it…. His father would worry and… he would think it's weird or something…

Light was sitting at his desk trying to read a book, but he couldn't concentrate. He was still fighting with thoughts about asking his father for Ryuzaki's number. He knew he shouldn't but what harm could it done?

He heard the door downstairs and he just knew it was his father. Instantly forgetting all his doubts he stormed out of his room and down the stairs.

"Father…!"

"Light, what happened?!"

Soichiro didn't hide his immense surprise and worry. This kind of behavior was completely unlike his son; to run and yell; so obviously he thought that something terrible has happened.

"Um.. nothing, father. Why would you think that something has happened?"

Soichiro just stared. Blinking. Light flushed deep red and cursed himself and Ryuzaki for this stupid situation. It was all Ryuzaki's fault.

"So… father, how was your day at work?"

Soichiro sighed heavily. "Long and hard. We have another victim. It was a mess… I though this day would never end."

"Really… So that's why Ryuzaki had to leave..."

"Ryuzaki?..." Soichiro looked confused for a moment. "Oh, yes… he came right away. Have you seen him?"

"Yes, we were… Having lunch together…" Light's blush was deepening and he had no idea why. It was just lunch, for crying out loud, nothing big or special. Just lunch with JUST damn Ryuzaki!

Damn it.

"I mean… he attends some of my lectures…"

"Oh… right, I forgot he was going to… I shouldn't talk about that… sorry Light."

"No, it's alright. I understand. Ryuzaki told me anyway. He said he's doing this to observe Mikami-sempai. He suspects him of…"

"I know. It's not just mere suspicion, Light. Stay away from that man. He's dangerous and crazy."

"So, Ryuzaki wasn't exaggerating."

"I'm sure he wasn't. It's not his style."

Light perked up. "Then what's his style?"

That was getting even more interesting. His father worked with Ryuzaki, so he probably knew him well. That was a perfect opportunity to learn something about him.

Because it's good to know your enemy.

Soichiro chuckled.

"I used some wrong words. Ryuzaki and style in one sentence sounds… ridiculous. But he never says things if he isn't sure… or that he isn't at least 96 % sure are true. That's his style, to evaluate things, and put into percentages to make us understand things which are beyond our level."

"He's smart, isn't he?"

"Brilliant, but…"

"But?!" How the fuck he could drop the sentence in a moment like that?! Light practically burned with curiosity.

"Well… he's… I don't know… too… too… eccentric to work with people… You know… I wish I could see things his way but most of times I wish he could see something our way to realize how hard it is for us to follow. If you can even call it working 'with' him. It's more like he does everything and we try to help but often the most we can do is to not stand in his way… And it's tiring, and disappointing."

"Don't say that, father. I'm sure you are helping him a great deal."

"Thank you, son. I really appreciate it."

And Soichiro left Light alone in the middle of a hall, lost in thoughts about Ryuzaki. The man must be really something… But, that makes him even more formidable rival! Light loved challenges and this one looked really… promising…

"Light? What are you doing, standing here alone?"

"Sayu?... I was… just talking to father…"

"But… Father is in the kitchen…"

Light's younger sister looked as confused as their father few minutes earlier.

Light looked around realizing that he was indeed standing alone in the hallway, daydreaming, while his father was somewhere else… and he didn't even ask him for Ryuzaki's phone number.

Shit…

He needed to try again… But how? What would his father think about him now…. Grryaaahh… It was hopeless. Ryuzaki was so frustrating and problematic. But Light would have his revenge. He would destroy Ryuzaki according to his brilliant plan. He just needed to get his number, call him, set a date for a game and win it. Then he would easily wrap Ryuzaki around his little finger. He would show some skin using the massage as an excuse… He would let Ryuzaki touch his skin, just to show him how wonderful it feels, how perfect Light is, how desirable… It would be a piece of cake! … Ryuzaki loved cake... It pissed Light off too! Ryuzaki acted like cake was more interesting than Light! He acted outrageously. And the way he sat in the restaurant! How could he not care what people think about him? Why didn't he care what Light thought about him…?...Wwhy? How could he?

"Light, are you alright?"

Fuck!  
"Sure, Sayu, I'm perfectly fine. Where's dad?"

"… … I've just told you. He's in the kitchen."

Once again Light wanted to run but stopped himself in time to avoid any more awkward questions. His father was sitting at the table while his mother was serving him some long overdue supper. Both looked at him curiously.

"Light, do you need something?"

"I just… I wanted to make some tea."

His mother smiled and started to prepare water and tea cups. Light sat at the table in front of his father. The policeman didn't have to be a genius to see that something was on Light's mind. He was acting strange. But Soichiro decided not to push. He would wait and see, what was getting his son so excited.

"You know dad… Ryuzaki is really good at criminal law…."

Soichiro raised an eyebrow. He didn't expect it to be about L… Especially that his son didn't really seem to like the other man.

"Well… that is to be expected in his line of work."

"Yea, I know, he works for L, after all but…"

Soichiro hid his surprise. L had told Light about Mikami but didn't reveal his real identity? Why?

"But he knows things that you can't find in books… and… could you give me his number?"

Now, this time hiding his surprise tuned out to be impossible.

"You… what?"

"His number… I just wanted to call him… to talk about today's classes…" Ouch… Normally Light was as brilliant in lying as he was in everything else. What happened to his touch?

"Light… I can't give you HIS number! You know it!"

"But… I would just…"

"No! Light, you know I can't give it to anyone. I don't even really have it. I have a… It's also confidential but…. I have another phone just to call him."

The face Light made was breaking Soichiro's heart. He'd never seen Light so… broken.

"But… maybe I could call him and ask if he would talk to you."

"Please, dad, could you?!"

"Well… I guess… I definitely shouldn't but…"

Soichiro checked his pockets and fished a cell phone out of his jacket. He was staring at it for a moment, clearly still calculating if he should do it. He could get into some serious trouble over something like this… Finally he frowned and opened the phone. He pushed some buttons and put the device to his ear. Light was looking at him impatiently.

_"…What happened, Yagami-san…" _Light could hear the monotone baritone on the other end, muffled by his father's ear. Light's stomach tightened. What would Ryuzaki say? Would he be angry or maybe he would laugh at Light's eagerness.

"Nothing!… Nothing happened. I'm sorry to use this phone when there is no emergency but…"

_"It's about Yagami-kun, am I right?"_

"Um… yes… I'm sorry."

Ryuzaki chuckled softly. That was the very first time Soichiro heard him doing that. He thought that Ryuzaki never laughed.

_"It's quite alright, Yagami-san. You can hand the phone over to your son."_

Light took it quickly and put it to his own ear.

"Hi, Ryuzaki…"

_"Good evening, Yagami-kun."_

"You know, we didn't set a date for our tennis match." Soichiro gasped. His son said he was going to talk about the classes! His dear beloved son… lied!

L chuckled again. _"No, we did not. Is that why Yagami-kun is using this super secret 'Only In Case Of Emergency Phone'?"_ Light felt hot. Ryuzaki's voice was really sexy…. TOTALLY unfitting for the man he really was… Damn, he should work in the radio.

"Are you angry? I had to lie to my father so he would let me use it." Light sent an apologetic look at his confused father. Soichiro just scratched his head.

_"Yagami-kun's arrogance will never cease to amaze me, but I am certainly not angry. I would even say I'm flattered that Yagami-kun troubled himself to contact me."_

Light's stomach did another twist. He laughed nervously. It was hard to admit but talking to Ryuzaki was nice… He wanted to take the phone to his room and… and just talk to Ryuzaki longer.

"Well, you should be. I don't call strangers to play tennis with them very often."

_"Does it mean that Yagami-kun does that from time to time?" _Light could hear Ryuzaki swallowing something very quietly; no doubt something sweet.

"No, I never do things like that. Don't tease me." Why is he smiling? Now his father probably thinks he's crazy!

_"I didn't mean to, Yagami-kun. We could have this match tomorrow at the university, is that alright with Yagami-kun?"_

"Sure, it's perfect!"

"_Alright, then it's a date. Now, if that is all then I need to ask Yagami-kun to hang up. This really is an emergency number."_

"Of course! Right away… Um… See you tomorrow then, Ryuzaki…"

"_Good night, Light-kun_."

"Goodnight. Get some good sleep for tomorrow's game. I'm going to win our bet, just so you know."

"_Oh,_ _I don't doubt that. After all, Yagami-kun doesn't want to turn his back on Mikami Teru_."

"It's not… It's not that! Don't be ridiculous. I've told you, I don't care about him!"

Light heard his father gasp and Ryuzaki chuckle. He flushed and gritted his teeth.

"Damn you, Ryuzaki. I just meant that I don't care what he thinks. I just want to win you over!"

This time Ryuzaki didn't just chuckle. He laughed; softly, clearly trying hard to stop.

"I mean win over you, I'll kick your ass!"

"Raito!" His father was bemused. "Give me back that phone, right now!"

Soichiro pulled the device from Light's hand and glared at his son. He couldn't believe it was his perfect lovely Raito.

"Ryuzaki…. I'm sorry for my son."

"_No need, Yagami-san. It was rather entertaining. Besides it was my fault. I should have provide some mean of communication for your son's needs since he is now indirectly involved in the case. I'm sorry for the trouble, Yagami-san, and thank you for your cooperation."_

"Um… no problem… Ryuzaki. Goodnight."

"_Goodnight_."

Ryuzaki disengaged the connection. The kitchen was suddenly strangely silent and the atmosphere heavy.

"Dad… I'm sorry…"

"Ryuzaki will give you your own phone! Now, please, let me eat my dinner."

Soichiro went back to eating his meal, not looking at his son anymore. Raito couldn't help but smile.

He couldn't sleep. He needed to plan so many things for tomorrow. What kind of shampoo would be best to use? Which brand of perfume he should wear and which clothes? What kind of underwear…? Ryuzaki is going to give him a massage tomorrow!

He woke up an hour before the alarm clock. He took a shower and started to prepare for the day. He changed four times and finally was almost late for his morning lecture. Ryuzaki showed up some time after two pm. He either ignored Light or didn't spot him yet. Light was pretty sure that the older man was just fucking with him, so he simply approached him on his own. He didn't notice surprised stares of all his colleagues when he ran to Ryuzaki with an excited smile on his flushed face.

"Ryuzaki!"

"Yagami-kun?"

Ryuzaki was leaning his back on the wall. In this position his posture didn't look bad at all. With his hands in his pockets and messy hair he looked like some average slacker. It was funny how misleading the first impressions could be.

Light's cheeks heated when he thought of what was to come later. He could already see himself, completely naked, covered only with a tiny towel (or a napkin) on the huge comfortable bed – Ryuzaki's bed – in a room bathed in candle light, filled with the scent of roses, musk and agastache. He could almost feel Ryuzaki's hands sliding down his back his thumbs touching the top of the crevice of his...

"Yagami-kun? Is everything alright?"

"What...?"  
"I asked if Yagami-kun is alright. He doesn't look too good."

"WHAT?" Light shot a sharp glare at the detective and started to fix his shirt, tie and hair. "

Ryuzaki's eyes widened for not more than a second as he tried not laugh, but some of his amusement showed in the corners of his eyes.

"I didn't mean your clothes, Yagami-kun."

"Then it's my hair...!"

"No. It's just that Yagami-kun looked like he didn't feel very well, but maybe it was just my mistake. Now, is my rival ready for the match?"

Oh, yes! He was sure as hell ready!

Or not. It seemed that Light slightly miscalculated the whole situation. It was supposed to be a clear win with victorious Light and Ryuzaki hardly able to catch his breath. Ryuzaki was a nerd, he was not supposed to be fit and actually really good at tennis. Had Light taken _this_ possibility into account he would spent the morning training instead of doing himself up. Fuck! Ryuzaki was fast and his moves were steady and precise. It was 6:6 and Light was soaked with sweat and dead tired. Still, he refused to give up. He would win no matter what!

The crowd who gathered around them cheered for Light. It helped. It was such a lovely caress to his ego. Now, it was the moment of truth. Loosing here meant that there would be no massage, no candlelit room, no scented oils, no Ryuzaki's bed or his hands, no touch, no opening for seduction... There would be nothing!

Ryuzaki was looking at him impassively. The bastard didn't even break a sweat. Just how good was that guy? Was he some national champion? What the hell? Light prepared to serve. He needed to do it quickly and mercilessly. With the right amount of force this serve would be impossible to answer. He breathed in and out gathering all the strength that still was in his body. He put it all in this one swing. Everything was on the line here after all. The ball almost exploded from the hit and shot forward. Light watched with rising dread as it bounced from the ground and met with Ryuzaki's rocket, that was just there, like it waited all this time for the ball to be exactly in this spot. Then it flew back to Light's side of the court and the boy had to close his eyes when he heard it hit the ground somewhere behind him. If he didn't close his eyes the tears would fell for sure. He dropped his rocket.

"Congratulations, Yagami-kun. It was a good game."

"What?" Light raised his head to look at is rival.

"I just congratulated Yagami-kun on his victory. I really enjoyed that game, Yagami-kun. It's been some time since someone put up such a fight against me and also the very first time I have lost. Thank you."

"But... How did I win?" Ryuzaki was looking at him for a moment before answering.  
"It was out. I hit too hard."

"Out? Was it really?" Light looked questioningly to the gathered people. Some of them confirmed, but others didn't. They argued.

"It was, Yagami-kun. You can trust me. My eyes had never failed me before."

Only then some of the tension left his tense shoulder. Now he would appreciate the massage even more. He hoped Ryuzaki really was good at it. Light chuckled.

"I must say that no one had ever given me so much trouble... I'm on my last legs."

"Well then, the massage should help. Can we go right away?"

Light flushed. He was soaked with sweat. He needed to take a shower so they went to the locker room so Light could clean up and get change. Ryuzaki was waiting outside. He opened the car door for Light, while Watari was waiting in the driver seat. It was finally happening. They were going to Ryuzaki's place to be there alone, on his bed, and Light would be naked... and did he mentioned the bed?

...

"What is this?" There was no bed. Only an ugly cot.

"It's a massage table, Yagami-kun."

"But... why can't I just lay on a bed?"

Ryuzaki blinked and put the thumb to his mouth.

"Isn't it obvious, Yagami-kun? The massage table will assure you the most comfort. On the bed I would have to put some folded towels underneath Yagami-kun's forehead, to keep his neck straight. Then I would have to put another one underneath the ankles to support his lower back and another one..."

"So what?! What's the problem with that. You don't have towels?"

"There are towels in this suite but the massage table will provide much more comfort..."

"I want it to be on a normal bed." He almost died out of an exhaustion to win that damn game and he would not let Ryuzaki to spoil his fun now!

"But... I rented this table specifically for Yagami-kun..."

Ryuzaki pushed his hands to his pockets and looked down. Was he embarrassed? He did it to please Light. The younger man's resolve faltered. Then Ryuzaki's phone rang and he answered. He was talking to someone in French. Was he French? The language sounded perfect in his lips and all doubts about the bed left Light's mind instantly.

After a short argument he got what he wanted. Watari was spreading the white sheet on a huge bed that was undoubtedly Ryuzaki's. Some folded towels were placed on the bedside table, along with oils and other accessories.

"Why is it so hot in here?"

"It is to assure that Yagami-kun won't catch a cold. Now please, prepare." After saying this Watari left the room leaving Light alone with his rapidly growing anticipation. He quickly took off his clothes and used the smallest towel to cover his ass. It wasn't right. He shouldn't be so excited by all this.

"Yagami-kun?"

That was it. That was his chance. It was time to start the game. Light supported himself on his elbows and looked seductively at Ryuzaki from behind his fringe.

"Yes, Ryuzaki?"

"Why did Yagami-kun took off his pants?"

Light flushed. Wasn't he supposed to do that?

"I thought we were talking about a back massage... I'm pretty sure Watari meant a_ back_ massage."

Ryuzaki stepped closer to the bed, but he looked strangely uncomfortable and uncertain. It was so unlike him... Light nonchalantly fixed his hair and pouted.

"Well... Maybe, but I'm not Watari. I thought about the full body massage. Come on, Ryuzaki, my thighs are as hard as rocks after that exhausting game." While saying that Light caught the other man's eyes landing on the said part of his body so he spread them slightly just to tease him.

"Alright. I must say I'm particularly skilled at foot massage as well."

"That sounds great..." Light purred with a lazy smile and bedroom eyes.

Ryuzaki slowly started to roll up his sleeves, and then he checked if the oil was warmed enough. Finally he took the folded towels and carefully placed them in all the necessary places, touching Light only when it was absolutely necessary.

"OK, Yagami-kun, I'm about to begin. Please, let me know instantly if anything I'm doing is painful or uncomfortable."

"I don't mind a little pain from time to time." Light's tone was heavy with unsaid suggestions. Ryuzaki knew well that when you give massage you need the receiving person to be comfortable, to have a feeling of trust in you. This was not the time to make jokes or suggestive comments.

Ryuzaki placed massage oil in a cupped hand and warm it more by rubbing it between his palms. Finally his hands made the first real contact with Light's delicious caramel skin. Slowly he spread the oil around and across Light's back with long, light strokes. For a few wonderful moments he concentrated on the shoulders and neck area. It sure felt good. Light could feel his body relax and closed his eyes. He would continue to seduce Ryuzaki in a moment. For now he will enjoy the massage for a bit.

A delicate palm landed on his lower back while the other hand rested over it. With arms extended, Ryuzaki began to make small circles by going up the back and down again. Small groan escaped Light's lips surprising him and the person above him.

"Is everything alright, Yagami-kun?"

"It feels great, Ryuzaki. Don't stop." He then gasped at his own words, but then only moaned as he felt his strained muscles being turn into a mash.

Staying on one side of the spine Ryuzaki repeated the motion three times.

"May I step onto the bed, Yagami-kun? I need to be on your other side now."

Light only grunted something as a confirmation and a moment later Ryuzaki was kneeling on the bed beside him, doing this circling motions all over Lights back, his shoulder blades, spine and lower back.

"Lower..." It came out of the younger man's mouth before he could think what he said. He was relaxed. Slowly he could feel like his brain was joining his muscles in a pile of goo.

Ryuzaki's hands moved slightly lower, brushing the top of the towel.

"Lower..."

Ryuzaki's hands slid slightly under the rim of the towel but it apparently didn't satisfy Light because he started to writhe and push his backside up to meet more of Ryuzaki's blissful touches. It was time for something else, like muscle lifting. Ryuzaki made one hand into an "L" shape and moved his palm in the direction of his thumb, applying pressure and gradually pinching his fingers together, closing the gap between the thumb and forefinger lifting Light's muscles. He was alternating hands with a windshield wiper motion and it felt so good that soft moans and occasional growls fell from Light's mouth regularly at this point. Then Ryuzaki used his knuckles carefully avoiding the spine and without pressure to the lower back. It was just perfect and Light wanted it to never end.

Then the hands on his back formed loose fists, with knuckles and fingers in contact with the back, he slid them up and continued up and over the shoulders. Light shivered in delight when Ryuzaki lightly drag the knuckles back.

"Take a slow, deep breath into your stomach, Yagami-kun. It will help you relax."

Ryuzaki was lifting the muscles connecting Light's neck to his shoulders and rubbed them moving around the head. He repeated the sweet torture with every detail on both sides of Light's back few times; his touches ever precise and never turned sloppy, even though he surely had to be at least slightly tired by all this effort.

"Take deep breaths, Yagami-kun."

Then Ryuzaki stopped for a moment and Light could feel him move to kneel above his head. With an extended thumb he began to make upward strokes between the shoulder blade and the backbone, from the hips, towards the head. As one thumb slid off, the other one began its stroke upwards. Once again Light was hit with a sudden need to feel the touch lower. He moaned louder than before and cracked his eyes open. He was met with a view of Ryuzaki's jean clad crotch.

His breath hitched.

Ryuzaki didn't seem to notice anything. He gradually moved over and continued the strokes on the other side once again avoiding the spine. Then both his thumbs moved to the upper back and very slowly began to slide down the back again. When he reached the top of the hips, his thumbs lingered there for a moment and Light with a rising dread realised what it did to his body.

No!

Ryuzaki was repeating the motion, completely unaware of Light's distress. With each stroke he moved a bit farther to the sides and away from the spine, then applied some twists, and suddenly he was back at Light's side. Before the poor boy could feel any relief from this fact, Ryuzaki reached around the far hip with one hand, while his other hand rested on the near hip. With a fluid motion he pulled one hand towards himself as the other one was pushing away; in the middle, they slid against each other, in opposite directions. He repeated this stroke up the back until he reached the shoulder area, and by the time his hands came back down Light was already fully hard.

It was a mistake. He let his guard down. He let himself relax in Ryuzaki's hands and he was now completely naked and ridiculously aroused on his bed. Of course that was the moment Ryuzaki chose to go lower and repeat the earlier motions on Light's thighs. There was no point in fighting it now. Light released the shivering sigh and spread his legs a bit more, giving Ryuzaki more access than needed.

"Oh, Ryuuuuuzaki..."

Brilliant hands moved down and took care of Light's calf. Light wasn't sure anymore if he was still inside his own body or was he maybe floating above. It was an experience out of this world. Expert fingers were touching, rubbing and pressing specific points on Light's feet and it was like pushing buttons of body relaxation. It was simply amazing.

Then Ryuzaki was moving his hands back up, caressing his thighs.

"Higher... please...! Ryuzaki... please, don't stop!"

Ryuzaki visibly hesitated for a moment but moved his fingers a bit higher, brushing the lower part of Light's buttocks. It wasn't enough. Light wanted to have _them_ massaged too. It would be so perfect, so good. He needed it.

"More...please... Ryuzaki..."

His heartbeat increased. He was losing control over his own body and its needs but even though it scared him a bit, he simply didn't want it to stop. He wanted these hands everywhere, outside, inside and all over his body.

"Higher, Ryuzaki, please!"

Uncertainly and hesitantly Ryuzaki slid his hands under the hem of the towel placing three fingers of each hand on Light's cheeks and slowly started to do circling motions, making the other man moan shamelessly.

"Yesss... Just like that, Ryuzaki... Please, don't stop...!"

He was spreading Light's cheeks apart with the movements and from under the towel he could clearly see the most private and the most tempting part of his body, so relaxed, unprotected; so open... His thumbs itched to join in and...

He shook his head. What the hell was he doing? It was the son of Yagami Soichiro... The man would kill him for lying hands on his precious boy... though... L really wanted to touch him there... just once... especially that it seemed to be what the boy wanted, or at least wouldn't mind. He was arching his back and spreading his legs wearing thin Ryuzaki's patience. What if he tickled him there with slightest of touches...?

He swallowed hard.

"More, Ryuzaki... harder..."

They heard some noise from the other side of the door and Ryuzaki's hands disappeared. Then the door burst open and a very angry looking chief of the Police stepped into the room glaring daggers at the very surprised looking detective and his mortified son...

...TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Seishirou Hitsugaya, Had Hatter3, Maejirase, SoShi Love x3, ChillingShadow, Reader-anonymous-writer, Mary Lou -** THANK YO Uall for the wonderfull reviews! And all of you, who read or fav! Thank you.

******Seishirou Hitsugaya -** thank you for the title and summary ideas. Why choose one when you can keep two, ne?

**Chapter 4 **(Chapter Beta-edited by** shojen12**)

Light grabbed the towel from his butt and slid it to the front to cover his crotch before turning to face his father. He sat on his heels, what of course meant exposing his ass to Ryuzaki, who was still kneeling on the bed behind him. But it was still better than showing his hard on to anyone currently present in the room.

"Yagami-kun, you should've gotten up slowly. After receiving a massage, it's easy to forget how relaxed you are, only to find yourself wobbling and perhaps even falling to the floor."

Ryuzaki was so irritatingly calm and composed! As if there was no furious Soichiro Yagami out for his blood. Watari stepped into the room, ready to intervene if needed.

"Ryuzaki! What the hell were you doing to my son?!"

"Good afternoon, Yagami-san. I was giving Yagami-kun a back massage. His muscles didn't take our tennis match as well as he expected."

Soichiro wanted to believe Ryuzaki. A wave of relief washed over him as he tried to calm down.

And then he saw his son's face. Light's eyes were wide in shock and glazed, his mouth parted and the purple blush that covered his face spread almost all over his – clearly completely naked - body. He could only assume in what kind of 'state' he was at the moment. The question was, did Ryuzaki assume the same thing or was he completely oblivious?

Ryuzaki was strange. Soichiro always suspected that he wasn't normal. He had to be one of those savants whose intelligence was extraordinary, but for the price of sanity. Was he aware of his son's reaction to his touch or did he think it was just an innocent massage? Light's eyes were pleading. Was he asking his father for forgiveness or for his silence? When he entered the suit to tell Ryuzaki about another victim and heard his son's pleas and moans he was ready to kill L! But now...

He didn't really know what to do, how to react. Maybe he still misread some signs, maybe he misunderstood something. Maybe he's son was just... just... what exactly? What other explanation could there be?

Soichiro scratched his head and watched L scrambling off of the bed. Maybe it was just really innocent situation. Maybe Light was just embarrassed that his own father saw him almost naked when he was receiving a massage! Yes, that was probably it! Of course... The massage was something rather private, where you let yourself relax completely and Soichiro just crossed the line he shouldn't have. He took the moans for something they weren't and apparently made a fool of himself.

"Ryuzaki... I... I'm sorry for rushing in here so rudely. I've heard Light's screams and... I'm sorry."

"It's alright, Yagami-san. As far as you didn't give Yagami-kun a heart attack, of course."

Chief Yagami chuckled nervously , desperately trying to avoid looking at his son. He knew what to believe. It was just a massage, nothing else. He didn't want to accidentally see something that would convince him otherwise, so he simply apologized once again and left. Watari and L followed him out of the room, leaving Light finally alone with his shame.

His own father saw him in this state... It was hopeless.

When his body was once again able to move he used Ryuzaki's shower and put his clothes back on. His hand froze on the door knob. He couldn't face Ryuzaki after what had happened. And surely he was up for a 'talk' with his father. What would he say? Light was pretty sure that the orthodox man would be angry. Shit, even Light himself was angry! What the hell has gotten into him? To get so turned on by a stupid back massage! Ridiculous! He was moaning and pleading... practically begging for Ryuzaki's touch. He was mortified.

...

"L, Light hasn't left the room for almost two hours..."

"I am sure he has fallen asleep, Yagami-san. He was completely exhausted after the game."

"Aaaaah... Of course. But maybe you could go and check on him?"

Ryuzaki turned his eyes from the computer screen and looked curiously at Chief Yagami. Was the man testing him or something? Was he checking if L would be eager to visit his sleeping son?

"I do not find it necessary, Yagami-san, though if it worries you, feel free to go and check on him on your own."

Chief Yagami was casting lost looks in the direction of the closed door separating him from his dear child.

"But... It's your bedroom, L... I don't want to intrude..."

"You did not seem to have any problem with that earlier on. Besides I hardly ever use that room. You know I suffer from insomnia."

"B-but... What if he is still..."

The corners of L's eyes moved slightly up. His mouth stayed motionless but chief Yagami already knew that it was as close as Ryuzaki ever gets to a smile.

"If he is still... what? Asleep?"

"Naked. What if Light's still naked?" Soichiro turned his eyes away from Ryuzaki. That cruel man was clearly making fun of him.

"Well, Yagami-kun is hardly a shy or even modest person, so I do not think he would have any problem with that. Besides, you at least are his father, while I am a complete stranger. So, don't you think that it would be much more appropriate if it were you who went there to check on him?"

Soichiro cleared his throat. He didn't want to face Light just yet. He didn't want to talk to him or see if he was still naked in L's bed or not, but any time now the rest of the investigation team could join them and the last thing Soichiro wanted to happen then was sleepy Light leaving Ryuzaki's bed room – no matter dressed or not. He quickly stepped to the door and knocked. Light, who was still standing with hand on the door knob opened the door almost immediately.

"Father?"

"Light... We were... worried if you're alright."

"I wasn't." Came a monotone voice from the black haired man.

Light came out of the room and sat at a couch, crossing one leg over the other. He looked perfect. Soichiro once again assured himself in his thoughts that his son was perfect indeed, so there was no way he would be... interested in men, and certainly NOT in a man like L!

Light and Soichiro avoided each other's eyes. It was easy because Light was staring at Ryuzaki practically the whole time.

"Ryuzaki, why don't you show me your proofs against Teru-sempai?"

Ryuzaki was crouching in his office chair in front of one of the many monitors. How could Light not see them earlier was beyond him. Was he really _that_ preoccupied with the perspective of a massage?

The chair with Ryuzaki in it turned around and the detective faced the younger man with a bored expression.

"Because Yagami-kun is not a part of the team."

Ryuzaki's legs were slightly apart, drawing Light's attention to the older man's crotch. It was unnerving.

"Then make me a part of the team. I'm sure I could help you a lot."

"Ah... I don't doubt that. Sometimes I think Yagami-kun could move mountains with the sole power of his own arrogance."

Light only snorted. He wouldn't lower himself to answering _that_.

"Then who is in your marvellous team that you find me inadequate?"

"I never said Yagami-kun is inadequate. All I said was that Yagami kun weren't a part of the team. The rest was merely Yagami-kun's assumption. The team is consisting of policemen."

Their eyes were locked and never strayed but it wasn't enough for Light. The distance between them was causing Light a lot of discomfort.

"Who? Give me names."

"This is not an interrogation, Yagami-kun, and even if it were then I would be the one asking questions."

Light gritted his teeth Ryuzaki was so irritatingly right. He was the boss here. It was his suite, his case and his team. Light stood up and quickly crossed the room standing very close to his rival, towering over him.

"Just tell me."

His legs were brushing Ryuzaki's.

He liked the feeling of being higher. It made him feel more certain, more like himself but the huge black eyes looking up at him were taking his self-confidence away once again. They almost made him swoon. He put one hand on the bony knee and kept demanding, though in a bit nicer tone.

"Tell me."

"Is Yagami-kun trying to seduce his way into the team?"

Light chuckled.

"Would it work?"

"No. But proving yourself with something more than just words may."

Light didn't remove his hand.

"What would I have to do?"

"Yagami-kun doesn't have to do anything. But if he wants to convince me that he might be an asset to the team he should prove his deduction skills. Those files over there contains everything and much more than is needed to solve the case of the children missing in Hokkaido-"

"You got this case?!"

"Yes, Yagami-kun. Please, do not shout. My hearing is perfectly fine. The case is solved. It will be announced today at seven o'clock. So, you have approximately three hours to-"

"Fine!"

Light took the folder, which looked rather unimpressive and turned to walk to the bedroom.

"I'll use your bedroom. I need some peace to concentrate."

"Good luck, Yagami-kun."

"With my brain I don't need luck!"

The door shut and Ryuzaki smirked. He didn't doubt that Light would manage.

At six sharp Light left the room with a triumphant smile and presented his answer. It was perfect.

"I expected nothing less from Yagami-kun."

"And I managed to solve it in two hours! How long did it take you?"

"One, but I believe that I had an upper hand since the files are in English."

Light's eyes widened.

"Is English your native language?"

"Ah... and we're back to square one, where Yagami-kun is interrogating me. It has to stop if Yagami-kun wants to work with me."

"You've said earlier that I don't _have to _do anything!"

"That was before Yagami-kun became a member of my team."

Something warm spread through Light's whole body when Ryuzaki said that. He was now working with Ryuzaki and was a part of his team. They were going to work together...

"Yagami-kun is going to be paid the same fee as any other member of the team. I'm sure there will be no problem for Yagami-kun to share his time between studies and work."

It's been a week and it was not what Light expected. He was welcomed by the rest of the team. They knew him through his father and they were well aware of Light's brilliance so this part went smoothly. The problem was Ryuzaki. It's not that he treated Light badly. He didn't. He was always courteous and rather polite but... but...

Ryuzaki teased him a lot and pretended that he didn't mean it. He irritated Light with practically everything he did... or didn't. Especially with things he didn't. He wasn't ignoring Light per se, but their 'working together' certainly didn't look the way Light had imagined. There was a day when except 'Good morning, Yagami-kun' the only thing he heard from the detective was 'Could Light-kun pass me this cupcake?' Light expected brainstorming at every step, complicated analyzing on every turn and moving forward. But so far Light was buried in researching the murders and other information while Ryuzaki was completely consumed by his own work, often forgetting Light was even there.

When they did talk to discuss some lead or detail, they would argue. Light was trying hard but Ryuzaki was simply pissing him off. He was probably testing Light to see what he's made of and how much he could take. But often it looked like he was just testing Light's temper. And the most infuriating thing about him was his complete immunity to Light's charms. Just for this, Light really wanted to punch him.

Hard.

Still, Light never intended to give up his plan. He flirted shamelessly, sometimes not even caring that his father was looking. He hoped that even if it didn't work then that it would at least piss Ryuzaki.

The detective didn't like to touch or be touched by others. When he had to pick something up he would stubbornly use just two fingers to minimise the contact. He didn't shake hands with people. He never slapped anyone's shoulders and didn't even sit close to other people. So of course Light used it to his advantage. He was doing everything he could to initiate physical contact, even if it was just a brush of hands. If he couldn't do nothing more he would at least invade Ryuzaki's personal space whenever it was possible. And of course, he always sat as close to Ryuzaki as it was possible while still staying in separate chairs.

It was fun even if Ryuzaki never let him see if it worked. His face was always blank.

The team noticed though.

They knew Light as a very held back person. No one ever saw Light trying to catch someone's attention. Light would never show affection in public. He never wasted his attention on anyone. He was polite, nice and full of smiles, but it was always cold and calculated.

Around Ryuzaki Light was like a completely different person. When L was around, Light's attention was always drifting to him. The detective seemed to be completely oblivious of that but others didn't miss how Light searched for his acknowledgement, his eyes, his attention. Everything Light did was still very much calculated but it focused exclusively on L. They all knew of Light's ambitions and goals for the future. They knew he wanted to become a detective, so it was understandable that he was trying to impress the great L (even if he had no idea who was he dealing with). But it certainly DIDN'T explain why he welcomed him with a kiss on the cheek one day, when L ignored his arrival.

Thank to heavens that Soichiro was late that day. L seemingly ignored the gesture, but just as Light turned around with a triumphant smile, the older man whipped his cheek with his sleeve making Matsuda chuckle. Maybe Light didn't see it but he sure as hell knew what the bastard did. Since then Light kissed his cheek every time after arriving and before leaving. Also, after seeing that Ryuzaki is trying to dodge his attacks he learned how to choose the right moment to succeed. It became just another game between the two of them. For Light it was his personal triumph over the older man. He loved that feeling of... well... winning. Of course it would feel much, much better if he could see Ryuzaki blush but seeing him squirm was alright too.

Just as L was testing Light's patience through the professional, work related matters, Light tested his through completely opposite ones; like very personal ones. He was intruding with L's routine, his quirks and habits. He boldly did things that even Watari wouldn't dare trying. Like that day when he approached L from behind and leaned his elbows on the man's shoulders giving him something. Light's face was practically buried in Ryuzaki's hair and his hands with a glass of some liquid were in front of Ryuzaki's face.

"Could Yagami-kun get off of me..."

"Take this, Ryuzaki."

"What is that thing? It smells like some medicine." Ryuzaki tried to pull his head back, further from the smell but he stopped realizing that it meant leaning more into Light's embrace.

"Drink it. It's vitamin. You need it."

"No, I do not need such thing. I'm perfectly fine. Now, please, remove it from my nose. It smells."

Light buried his nose deeper in L's hair and hummed.

"Mmm... I don't smell anything bad. Now, drink it. It's sweet."

"I refuse."

"OK, what if I promise to buy you ice-cream on my way here tomorrow."

Ryuzaki warily looked at the glass. It kind of looked like a soda.

"At least four cons, Yagami-kun. Coconut and chocolate included!"

"Fine. Now drink it."

Ryuzaki turned his head to look into Light's half closed eyes and reluctantly took the glass.

"What is Yagami-kun up to? Is it poisoned?"

"Ryuzaki! Drink it or I swear I'll bite your ear off!"

"LIGHT! Ryuzaki is your boss! Show him some respect!" Soichiro was patient, but not _that_ patient. His son was all over L! A man! Through the last few years chief Yagami noticed that his son is very demanding and no one was ever good enough for him. He didn't fancy anyone. So what was he playing at? If supermodels and the most beautiful people were not good enough then Ryuzaki surely wasn't either!

"Don't worry, dad. I was just joking! I don't even know if Ryuzaki has ears! I've never seen them."

After saying this Light started to brush through Ryuzaki's hair in search of his right ear. L squirmed and sneaked out of his chair and Light's embrace, somehow managing to not spill the drink he was still holding.

Everyone in the room held their breaths. They knew how L hated insubordination, especially when it resulted in disturbing his work. They were pretty sure he would order Light to do some mundane, boring and awful job for the rest of the week but he just glared at the younger man, quickly swallowed the drink in one gulp then quickly stuffed his mouth with a doughnut almost joking himself.

"Yagami-kun better not forgets about my ice-cream tomorrow!"

Others only looked at them with their jaws dropped. Ryuzaki let Light have his way! It was... unbelievable! They seemed to always fight to the end, so why did Ryuzaki let the younger man have this small victory? It couldn't be about ice-cream. Watari had the full sock of them in the kitchen. It was like Ryuzaki did it just to shock them.

Then there were thousands of things they were fighting over and the pattern was that L usually won every job-related matter while all others belonged to Light. After all Light didn't really have a power needed to force his ways in the investigation, but who would have thought that he has the power to force Ryuzaki into anything at all? After some pointless quarrels and small fights L practically always let Light to have his way, as far as it wasn't related to Kira case.

Except one time. It was special because it involved a matter of candy, which Light managed to make 'about the case' problem. So they both refused to retreat.

It was about some stupid lollipop; the fifth that Ryuzaki started to eat that day.

"Ryuzaki, put that down!"

"I will not."

"You can't eat so many lollipops! It's not good for your teeth."

"My teeth are of no Yagami-kun's concern."  
"Did you just tell me that it's none of my business?"

"More or less." L's eyes were challenging him and it made Light's heart skip a beat. The lollipop made a rattling sound rolling over Ryuzaki's teeth and suddenly Light wanted to see the man's teeth. He never really saw them. Only some small part of the lower ones... He wondered if Ryuzaki had nice teeth. Thoughts like this one plagued him often. He wondered if there is even one flaw in this quirky man because so far he just couldn't find any and it made him feel uneasy, almost scared. He needed to find something to ease his... What exactly? What was this pain he was trying to ease? He wasn't sure but it was irritating and distracting.

"Your well being is everybody's business! What if you take a day off to go to the dentist and miss something important for the case? What if you will be distracted by the pain in your tooth and overlook some important lead? Someone may die just because you selfishly decided that lollipops are more important!"

"I will be distracted and miss some leads for sure if I don't get my sugar!"

"You shouldn't eat so much sugar either!"

"Now Yagami-kun is crossing the line!" Ryuzaki pointed an accusing... lollipop at Light.

"Really? There is a line?"

"YES! And it's clearly around my sweets! That is something Yagami-kun will not take away from me!"

"Wanna bet?"

Before L realized Light grabbed the lollipop and put it into his own mouth.

"I not only took it away from you but also kept it!"

Ryuzaki stared for a moment and just couldn't comprehend how or why anyone would put into their own mouth something that came out of someone else's?

"What are you going to do about that, huh?"

L saw Light smirking in triumph with HIS lollipop in those sinful mouth and he had lost it. He launched at the younger man and the hell broke loose. They crashed two laptops, destroyed a chair and completely massacred tons of sweets prepared earlier by Watari. Everything was a mess. Not just the room, but also the two evildoers. Light had a split lip from L's vicious kick, and more than few bruises practically everywhere on his body! Ryuzaki's T-shirt missed the right sleeve, his left upper arm had an awfully deep cut from some broken tea cup and some blood was dripping from his temple. They were tired, beaten and restrained by other members of the team, but even though they knew that what they did was stupid, childish and unacceptable, they both had to try hard not smile.

It just felt too good.

TBC

Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Mary Lou** - I'm glad I could make you smile! **KuroShiro-cchi** - thanks for the support! **Seishirou Hitsugaya and dragondarkfire - **thank you for fixing**, ****Maejirase****, ****KKartter****, ****Reader-anonymous-writer****, ****CorruptionOfFreedom****, CashyHoray1.00** and one **guest** person - Thank you for all for reading and reviewing! Please enjoy.

**Chapter 5 - ****WARNING: Overload of UST. also still UN-beta-ed! but will be.**

**"In another moment down went Alice after it, never once considering how in the world she was to get out again." – Lewis Carol**

Kira was an organization, main purpose of which was to kill criminals. It had a lot of supporters but very few members. They were smart. They knew that the more people involved means growing chances for a mistake. It was extremely hard to expose any of them so Ryuzaki's discovery about Mikami Teru was a breakthrough. He came to Japan to bring Kira to justice but more and more people died and he still couldn't find any sufficient evidence.

Today Kira decided to show something new. They blew up the whole prison, with guards, visiting families and many other people.

Ryuzaki was silent. He took this blow badly.

It was his failure.

...

It was almost midnight when the team decided to finally head home.

"Light, are you coming?"

"No, dad. I can't. I'm staying. I have a lot of work to do. I can't leave now. I'm sure Ryuzaki will let me crush somewhere in here, right, Ryuzaki?"

"Of course." L didn't even spare him a glance.

"See? I can sleep here. Ryuzaki is an insomniac anyway. If I ask him nicely enough, I'm sure he will even let me claim his bed!"

"Raito!" His father didn't get used to Light's new jokes just yet.

"Easy dad. We'll be fine." Soichiro was very reluctant to go, but Aizawa pulled his arm and they were all heading to the elevator. Once they were safely behind the closed door (neither of them remembered about the cameras) Aizawa decided to be bold.

"There's nothing you can do about it, chief. Just... get used to it."

"Aizawa-san... ! I don't know what you're talking about."

"You wouldn't yell at me if you didn't know."

"There is NOTHING between L and my son!"

"No, but only because Ryuzaki is so... I don't even know how to call it. Your son seems determined though. I think it's one of these things between the two of them that will be won by Light."

"Aizawa-san! I don't know what my son is plotting but it's NOT what it looks like!"

Aizawa decided not to comment.

...

Sleeping in L's bed was exciting. Even though the man didn't sleep there often it was still HIS bed and it was fun to claim it. Light took it as a victory and was determined to keep it. Since then he stayed at Ryuzaki's every night, driving his father nuts. Chief Yagami already got over the pecks on the cheek, though still tried to avoid seeing them every time he could.

Light used different arguments to stay the night every time. Sometimes he did it because it was closer to his campus from the hotel, other times he was too tired to go back home or was trying to avoid helping Sayuu with her homework. There was always some reason why he just _had to_ stay. Ryuzaki didn't mind or didn't care and it was something that Light was equally glad and angry about. He was glad that he could practically live with Ryuzaki, but it pissed him off that the older man couldn't care less about it. Sometimes Light wasn't even sure if Ryuzaki was actually aware of his 'sleepovers' at all.

Light liked to watch Ryuzaki as he worked, especially when the detective talked to someone on the phone. He mostly couldn't understand a thing but he liked to listen anyway. Especially when Ryuzaki talked in French... They knew each other almost a month already and by now Light was so accustomed to the other man's presence and his antics that he missed him when he was away, attending lectures or visiting his home to grab some clean clothes. He wasn't alarmed by that. He kind of accepted Ryuzaki as his friend, or the closest thing to a real friend he had ever had. After all Ryuzaki was a very interesting person. He was smart and mysterious. He intrigued Light and it was a rare treat. Normally Light got bored with people (end everything else for that matter) very quickly, while his interest in Ryuzaki seemed to grow stronger with every passing day.

At some point he stopped denying his attraction. It was pointless to lie to someone as smart as Light, even if you were Light yourself.

He was attracted to Ryuzaki in a very annoying and persistent way and it was impossible to ignore. At the beginning his flirting was just a teasing to gain Ryuzaki's interest but the harder he tried the more Ryuzaki denied him his attention.

By now the older man was so used to Light's attacks that he didn't even blink at the pecks he received from Light every day. He no longer flinched at brushing shoulders or hands, didn't even look at Light when the boy tried to massage his back or feed him healthy things. It made it so much easier for Light to fall into this trap...

The more things he did – the more things he wanted to do. The more Ryuzaki let him do – the more Light needed.

Since Light had met Ryuzaki he felt like Alice in Wonderland, going deeper, down the rabbit hole, and forgetting about the real world. He saw things that were not only interesting but also challenging. It was making his dreams come true. He was working for L and with a person that was so strange and fascinating that Light was forgetting that he was supposed to be his rival. He enjoyed their fights greatly but it was nothing in comparison to those peaceful moments when at three in the morning he was laying a kiss on the pale smooth cheek or tousled with the black wild hair before heading to Ryuzaki's bed. He was mildly aware that it was the moment he awaited, anticipated every day. It was like a price; something that made the day worth going through...

"Ryuzaki, you look really tired. I think you should lay down. Even if you won't sleep. At least let your eyes rest a bit." Light got up and approached Ryuzaki from behind, like he often did. He liked to attack him from behind because it increased his chances to steal a touch or a kiss. He put his hands on Ryuzaki's tense, bony shoulders and squeezed them slightly. Ryuzaki's breath hitched and he started to squirm, trying to get away from the younger boy's caress.

"Stop it, Yagami-kun."

"Relax. Just let me massage you for a moment."

"I don't need a massage, Yagami-kun."

Moments like this one were the worst for Light because he discovered that he couldn't handle them. The more Ryuzaki tried to avoid his touches the more Light wanted to touch him. It was driving him crazy. He wanted to grab Ryuzaki and never let go. He wanted to bring himself closer to the other man's body, to his warmth and his scent. It made him desperate so much that it scared him. His face leaned down to Ryuzaki's hair, rosy lips almost brushing the pale ear.

"Maybe you want me to run you a bath. I'll shampoo your hair and..."

Light was running his fingers through Ryuzaki's hair while L only stared blankly at the computer screen.

"RAITO! Cut it out!"

"Father, please! Ryuzaki needs to relax. He's not able to work like that. He needs some time for himself."

"Exactly! Why don't you finally come back home and give him some space?"

"Father, I don't know what you're talking about. I was home just yesterday."

"It was three days ago, Raito! And I'm not talking about the ten minute visit. I mean you should sleep at home!"

"What?" _Seriously, WHAT?!_ " No way! Dad, this is crazy."

Soichiro stepped back, like he was hit by Light's unexpected burst of anger. It was so unlike his son...

"Crazy? And you sleeping in other man's bed is normal?" His voice trembled.

Light flushed bright red. He never thought that his father would approach him about it, and in front of others!

"Father! What are you talking about? It's... It's not what you think! We are not..." Light's stomach was in knots. He couldn't force any more words out of his clenched throat.

Aizawa couldn't stop himself and added: "But you certainly act like you were!"

"That's it." L stood up, hands in his pockets, and tilted his head slightly to one side. If there was a hint of any emotion on his face then it looked like disappointment. At them? At Light?

"Maybe you all are right. Yagami-kun, I think you should not test your father's patience and go home when he asks you to. Besides maybe I will actually follow your advice, take a bath and try to get some sleep. In that case I would gladly use the bed which we – contrary to the popular believe- are not sharing. Thank you all for today's work. Good night."

"NO!"

All eyes were on Light in an instant. Most of them were curious, but one pair was genuinely worried, one completely blank and one livid.

"I am staying. I can't leave Ryuzaki alone right now. I'll stay and take care of him."

"RAITO! Ryuzaki is perfectly capable to take care of himself!" Light had never seen his father like that but he had no intention of getting back now. He wouldn't let this chance slide, no matter what. He waited too long for this day! To see Ryuzaki finally tired enough to use the bed instead of a chair. And he looked so vulnerable and... soft. Light just wanted to cuddle him and kiss his hair. He wanted to give Ryuzaki a bath, to shampoo his hair, scrub his body and then dry it with a fluffy towel. He wanted to put Ryuzaki to bed, curl in his arms and fall asleep listening to his heartbeat.

OK, maybe he didn't really want all that. He would only do it to gain Ryuzaki's trust and liking. But even if his thoughts carried him away a bit too far in here, it was still better to stay. And he _wanted_ to stay. Even if none of these things happened, he still would NOT leave right now, simply because there was absolutely no reason for him to go with his father. What would he do at home? Nothing! There was nothing there! Everything was here! His life was here! If he went home it would be an evening completely wasted!

Light held his father's challenging glare until Soichiro's faltered. Only then Light simply turned around and with his head held high he slowly started to walk toward the bedroom.

"I'll run a bath for you, Ryuzaki. Don't take too long in here."

"Raito!" Soichiro's voice was cracking. It was sad and tragic. The normally strong man suddenly looked so helpless and old. Then he looked up at the reason of all his problems. The freak in front of him changed his perfect son into a monster and was trying to take him away.

"It's all your fault!"

"Yagami-san... If I were to guess what's going on in Yagami-kun's head I would say that there is a 40 per-cent probability that he's doing all this to get Yagami-san's attention. There is no way he could be interested in someone like me; and it is actually hard to think of a... candidate you would disapprove more, so if you don't want to lose him, I would recommend to be careful. He is still very young and more childish than you all think."

"You expect me to believe you're not... you're not... interested in my son? You let him do all this! You encourage him!"

"Chief-Yagami..." Matsuda looked like he were about to cry. "Please... Let's go already."

...

Light was smashing the bubbles with his hands. Stupid smile was plastered to his face but he could do nothing about it. It seemed permanent...

He was already hard, just from thinking about Ryuzaki in the bath. He reached down and repositioned his erection in his pants in a way that would make it the least visible. With a shirt out of his trousers he looked completely innocent. His insides twisted in anticipation. He tried to calm down. Getting all excited would only add to the blow of disappointment that was sure to come. There was no doubt in Light's mind that Ryuzaki would do something or other to not come to the bathroom, or to not let him stay while he used the bath. At the moment he was even afraid that the man would listen to his father and kick him out...

Then the door opened and Ryuzaki quietly stepped in.

Light didn't want to turn around. He didn't want to hear Ryuzaki refusing him... He just... closed the tap and the perfect silence filled the air. He held his breath and then heard something. A shuffling of clothes.

White shirt fell to the ground somewhere to Light's left. His face flushed bright red in an instant and the tightness in his pants increased. He swallowed a gasp and tried to remember how to breathe when the sound of a zipper hit his ears and he couldn't help but turn...

Faded blue jeans slid slowly down along the pale legs. Light was on the verge of spontaneous combustion. Ryuzaki was calmly tossing his jeans aside, not minding one bit that he was completely naked in front of still crouching Light. He looked magnificent, but it was just a general impression, because as much as Light craved to look closely at every single (or double) part of his body, he couldn't take his eyes off of just that particular _one_, dangling joyfully between Ryuzaki's thighs.

Light's mouth were so dry he couldn't even swallow. He could feel the moisture in his pants but couldn't bring himself to care. Ryuzaki was in front of him, completely bare, exposed, naked... His cock was completely soft, with no hint of arousal, but it was still so long and so sexy. Light's hands were shaking and he had to grab the bath tub tightly just to stop them from reaching out. He wanted to touch so badly. He wanted to get closer and burry his face between the other man's legs. He wanted to dip his nose in Ryuzaki's sparse pubic hair and lick his shaft, watch it fill with blood, see it reacting to Light's touch, to Light's presence. He wanted to see it getting hard, to see how the delicate skin moves over the length pulled by Light's own hand, how it slides over the circumcised head, how it tastes...

His breath hitched in his throat. The desire he felt was tickling him somewhere below his stomach…

L sank down into the hot water and sighed. It did feel good. It was a nice change when you tried to pretend that your friend's father doesn't really want to strangle you. After a minute of relaxing he opened his eyes and looked at the said friend. The boy was really gorgeous. L couldn't fathom what that young man wanted from him. He was driving him crazy. L never felt so frustrated in his life…

Light cheeks were flushed and the knuckles of his hands turned almost white from squeezing the edge of the tub. He was breathing fast and his eyes were clouded with desire. Was he really _that _good in pretending? If this wasn't just a part of his game and the boy really was attracted to him, then it could mean only one thing. Namely, Light knew he was L. He knew that the chief's son admired L so that would be the only logical explanation and honestly L couldn't think of a bigger turn off. He was afraid to tell Light who he was because it never ended up well. BB wasn't the only example… He didn't want to deal with anything of the sort ever again in his life. That was one of the reasons he was isolating himself from people…The thought of Light being just another fan was making him really sad and disappointed. He hoped that the man was proud enough to be beyond something like that… But the dark shadow in these chocolate eyes looked suspiciously like lust and something in here just didn't match.

Yagami Light was a fascinating puzzle.

The puzzle, L wasn't so keen on solving. It was almost like believing in magician's tricks; when you know they're not real, but you don't want the spell to be broken.

L didn't want to break Light's spell…

And he was almost sure that Light did cast some spell over him, because he really wasn't himself around the young Japanese…

He felt Light's trembling hands touching his head. Light was washing his hair, delicate hands were massaging his scalp slowly and patiently, causing L's eyes to slid close again.

"If Yagami-kun continues I may fall asleep in the bathtub."

"Don't worry. I won't let you get drown. Relax."

Light's hands were moving more surely now. Ryuzaki looked really tired and vulnerable. Light wanted to help him. He wanted to take care of him. Seeing him relaxing was putting some sort of ease on Light's nerves. He pressed his palm over Ryuzaki's forehead to prevent the shampoo from getting into the black eyes and rinsed the wild mane watching as it fell down, covering Ryuzaki's closed eyes like a curtain. He reached his hand and brushed the fringe aside. It stuck up funnily making Light's heart speed up again.

"Ryuzaki, bend over for a moment. I'll wash your back."

Ryuzaki did as he was told without hesitation.

"Does Yagami-kun know that I'm perfectly capable of doing it myself?"

"Yes, he is perfectly aware of that. But _Yagami_-kun hopes that it feels better when _he_ does that for you. Why don't you ever call me Light?"

He could feel the wiry back stiffen under his fingers as he spread the soap over the pointy shoulder blades. Did he made a mistake asking that question? Probably. Ryuzaki didn't like to answer questions about himself. But Light really wanted to know the answer to this one. It unnerved him. In the whole team only he called him by his surname. For Light it was just another wall to breach, like Ryuzaki's personal space.

"It's better this way, Yagami-kun. I don't want chief Yagami to think we're getting closer or anything like that."

"Well, eventually he will have to get over it anyway."

"That is not what I expected to hear from Yagami-kun in this situation. Yagami-kun had made his father very angry just now. For a moment I thought Yagami-san would try to punch me…"

"He'll come around. He's just… I don't know… stressed."

Light pushed L back, and started to wash his torso. Another wave of arousal washed over him sending a delicious shiver through his body.

"Is Yagami-kun trying to show his father that he is not his 'perfect creation'? Because if that's it then I may just tell Yagami-san the truth."

"The… truth?" Light flushed and his hands began to tremble again.

"Yes, about Yagami-kun liking Mikami Teru. I'm sure that would anger him even more and I would be no longer blamed."

Light's fist hit the water splashing it all around.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm NOT interested in him?!"

"But still, Yagami-kun always reacts so lively to this suggestion. Does Yagami-kun have something to hide regarding Mikami Teru?"

"Like what? You think he fucks me, don't you? You're fucking jealous!"

L studied the younger man for a moment before answering, his tone still monotone and impassive.

"I just hope Yagami-kun is not hiding, what I think he may be hiding. Kira is consisted of extremely smart people and Yagami-kun would fit there just too perfectly. I merely wanted to point out that I would be very sad if I had to arrest Yagami-kun, because he is… my very first friend."

Light's jaw almost hit the floor. This fucking bastard not only WASN'T jealous but also suspected HIM of being a part of Kira?! And then had a gall to call Light his friend and made him want to smile…

"You're unbelievable, Ryuzaki, you know that?"

Big eyes only blinked at him, but there was no answer whatsoever.

"You're fucking incredible! Only you could say to someone in one sentence, one breath, without any hesitation that they were your friend and a SUSPECT!"

"Now, Yagami-kun is being overdramatic. It was a logical conclusion; and besides I have never put Yagami-kun's name on the official list of suspects; Only on the possible suspects list."

"You… You've actually _listed_ ME as a suspect in the Kira case?!"

"Potential suspect! Please, Yagami-kun. I did it before we even started to work together."

"Then remove it now!"

"I cannot possibly do such a thing since Yagami-kun _does_ fit the profile. And to be honest, I though Yagami-kun _was _aware of it. It was really not that hard to-"

"Just SHUT UP!"

Light brushed his fingers through his hair with unhidden frustration and only then realised that his hand was still wet and soapy. He groaned. He hated to spoil his hair… Damn it!

Well, at least his arousal subsided…

"Is Yagami-kun going to finish scrubbing me?"

And now it was rushing back full force. Shit!

Light decided that washing Ryuzaki's legs would help him to cool off but he was wrong. Ryuzaki had such a nice feet with straight long toes and his calves were smooth and wiry and the hair on his legs were practically invisible. Light dropped the sponge and used his bare hands enjoying the feeling of Ryuzaki's skin under his palms. He could do it every day if only Ryuzaki let him… And then he suddenly started to recreate in his head the perfect image of Ryuzaki's dick, how it was so long and how Light wanted to feel it in his mouth… oh fucking damn it…

L was satisfied. He was now 99 per-cent sure Yagami-kun wasn't a part of Kira; even if the younger man looked like he wanted nothing more than to push him under the water and hold him there until the bubbles stopped popping out. He kind of knew he was getting on Light's nerves but it's not like he did it on purpose... or at least not solely for this purpose. He needed to cut Light down to size because the boy would go over him and back if he let him. He was clearly enjoying forcing things on L and L strangely enjoyed indulging him with this little hobby. It was embarrassing, really.

He shouldn't be getting so close to the young Yagami. It could only have bad results. There was no scenario where it would do any good, so it was time to cut it off. He was enjoying Light's company but they needed to move on. The jail has been blown up. Many people died. They had no time to spare. They needed to attack. They needed to use Mikami Teru.

"Yagami-kun, since you are a part of the team now, I decided not to show up at the campus anymore, especially that Mikami is showing particularly hostile attitude toward my person for some reason..."

…

L went to the campus last week set on talking to Mikami. It was a disaster.

The plan was simple. He wanted to show to Mikami that he is smart enough to be worthy of joining Kira. He had proved his intelligence through the entrance exams and during lectures, but he still needed to show to Mikami that his view on justice is adequate. Lady luck seemed to be on his side. He had read Mikami's files and knew about his past. The man hated bullies. And bullies he had met. They were beating up some small guy and when Teru saw them he looked like he wanted to help but was afraid. L didn't hesitate. He dealt with the bullies with a few precise kicks, not even taking his hands from his pockets. The kid who was the victim thanked him, but L only answered: "I merely delivered justice." And started to walk away. Teru stepped in his way.

"That was impressive."

"I'm sure Teru-sempai would do the same had he been in my place."

Their eyes met and Teru couldn't help but blush for some reason. This strange man was not only brilliant and saw justice the same way as him, but also had very impressive fighting skills and very deep voice that was just… well... very… nice. Teru cleared his suddenly clenched throat. Then he even shook Ryuzaki's hand as they said their good byes and parted ways.

Why did he hate that guy again?

The answer to this question appeared just in time to remind him. His precious angel, the only light of his dark life, his gorgeous and brilliant Light-kun… had his eyes for nothing aside from this puzzling man. Mikami knew that Light's wandering eyes, which looked like they were constantly looking for something, were actually looking for someone, because every time they caught the glimpse of the mysterious Ryuzaki they stayed glued to him and this strange smile was twisting Light-kun's perfect lips.

It was so unfair! Where was justice in this? He deserved Light more! He would treat him like the most precious thing in the world while it was clear that Ryuzaki couldn't care less.

And then there was Kira. He could easily kill Ryuzaki for stealing Light's attention. Stealing qualified as a crime! But, a person like Ryuzaki could be an asset for Kira and that was a dilemma. Teru saw Ryuzaki's potential, just as he saw Light's, but still couldn't decide if keeping him alive would be worth it.

Then he saw Light's hand in Ryuzaki's hair – pulling, brushing, teasing, but all in all _touching_ - and the answer was clear. Ryuzaki had to die. For the greater good.

He failed miserably in his poor attempt to hide his contempt. Maybe he didn't really try hard enough. Light didn't even notice that he had passed him, even though they almost brushed shoulders, like Teru wasn't even there. Those beautiful chocolate eyes were melting and you may call him crazy but Mikami could swear that there were heart shaped irises hidden by those batting eyelashes. He wanted to pull his own hair out, to pluck his own eyeballs, or to kill someone, preferably the person whose cheek Light had just kissed!

This was too much. He needed to see this person dead. It would feel great and it would be glorious.

It would be almost as great as finally killing L.

Then Ryuzaki wiped his cheek with his sleeve. Light turned red with anger and for a moment Mikami was afraid that his angel would do the dirty job for him right there and then. But Light didn't kill the raven haired man. Far from that. It was getting worse. Light wrapped his hand around Ryuzaki's neck, pulled him closer and licked along his left cheek from chin to his eye.

Ryuzaki pushed the younger man away. What was this boy thinking?

They were in the middle of a campus, everyone could see them and Mikami was right there, just few feet away glaring daggers in L's direction.

"Yagami-kun will stop this instant!" This was his 'boss' voice, so even Light couldn't help but obey. Of course a cute pout now adored his beautiful face but he did let go of Ryuzaki.

Light didn't mean anything wrong. He was simply angry and wanted to punish the detective for ignoring him earlier that morning when he was calling him, waving and shouting across the university's front yard and the asshole had a nerve to just turn away and walk off as soon as he heard Light calling his name! It was SO embarrassing!

…

Light was putting some conditioner on Ryuzaki's head and once again massaged his scalp slowly, still thinking about their last encounter on the campus, when he licked the pale cheek… It really did taste like vanilla…

Then he caught Ryuzaki's rather unpleasant glare.

"Oh please, Ryuzaki, you can't seriously still be mad about THAT! I said I was sorry! I had no idea that the creep was there! How should I know that you decided to ditch me to have a secretive chat with your suspect?"

"Why else would I be there?"

"Well…" And then it hit him. "Wait a minute… Are you saying that you were talking to me that first time at the university because I was your suspect?!"

"Since I already was there to approach Mikami why would I miss the opportunity to approach Yagami-kun?"

"I hate you!"

"I know. But Yagami-kun will help anyway, right? Yagami-kun wants to solve the case and impress L."

"That's the first time you mentioned him. What kind of a man is L? Tell me about him."

"Will Yagami-kun help with Mikami Teru?"

"Of course I will. He's crazy about me so it shouldn't be difficult."

Ryuzaki's eyes were shining with concealed amusement.

"You think it's funny that someone may think I'm pretty?"

"It is not the fact that Yagami-kun is pretty that amuses me. It is Yagami-kun's narcissism."

"I AM NOT NARCISSISTIC! I just know my worth!"

This time Ryuzaki chuckled.

"And that, of course, didn't sound narcissistic at all."

Light squeezed his hands into fists.

"Why are you always so mean to me?"

"It was not my intention to anger Yagami-kun. It's just that there is very few things that amuse me and Yagami-kun is apparently one of those things."

"Really? Am I really that funny?" Light leaned forward, slowly closing the gap between their faces, one of his hands still buried in L's hair. "Is that all you can see when you look at me?"

"No..." Murmured Ryuzaki, not moving his eyes from Light's. "Not all."

"Then?" Light glanced down at Ryuzaki's lips. They were so close. "What else do you see?"

"Sometimes I see... that Yagami-kun acts very confusing."

Light batted his eyelashes. "Really? I confuse you? How can I confuse such a brilliant mind?"

"By acting like right now. Like Yagami-kun is trying to gain my interest. I can't figure it out why he does that. We're both smart enough to know I won't believe it, so what is Yagami-kun expecting to gain from that? It seems so ridiculous."

"Ridiculous?" Light moved slightly back.

"Yes. We know Yagami-kun could never be interested in me, especially since he... _knows his worth _so well_. _So what is the point of this charade?"

"Maybe you simply underestimate yourself!"

"Oh, I think I'm as well aware of my own 'worth' as Yagami-kun is but the game Yagami-kun plays is not about worth, it's about attraction and I know I'm not attractive, so what is Yagami-kun playing, really? I am too smart to believe Yagami-kun's lies."

"You're an asshole, Ryuzaki, you know that?"

All excitement and arousal were once again gone. Ryuzaki's words were honest and really, Light wasn't even surprised hearing them but still he felt like he was about to burst into tears. Ryuzaki didn't believe anything Light did or say, like he knew about Light's plan from the start, but… It wasn't Ryuzaki fighting back tears right now. It was Light.

That was just great… fucking great…

Fine.

"And to think I thought we were friends…" He couldn't look Ryuazki in the eyes anymore. He needed to hide the moisture shining in them.

"And I thought that playing games with Yagami-kun was an important part of our friendship."

This time Light did look up and pierced the older man with a heated glare.

"So what is the game _you_ play? Is it 'Torment your friend and see what breaks him'? Or maybe 'Befriend and destroy'?"

"Now Yagami-kun is being overdramatic again. I am not going to destroy or hurt Yagami-kun. Contrary, I'm going to offer him a future! I'm going to help Yagami-kun make his biggest dreams come true."

"What can you know about my biggest dreams if have no idea even about those small ones?!"

Light was livid. He couldn't remember when was the last time he was so angry. Actually after a thought, if he ever had been at least close to that, then it was when Ryuzaki asked about his sexual orientation.

"Maybe I have the slightest idea after all, _Light-kun_."

And just like that the anger was gone. Ryuzaki called him by his first name. And that was bang on.

So... For all this time Ryuzaki knew how much Light wanted that. That bastard knew and didn't use his name on purpose. But now he finally did and it sounded and felt just perfect in his pale, soft lips. Like some magic words, it changed everything into rainbows and kittens.

"Ok, you do have some idea. So, I guess I will take care of Mikami after all, but you still have to tell me about L."

"Yagami-kun will learn on his own, in his own time."

"_Yagami-kun_ is not going to help you at all anymore, you know?"

"Light!" The mocking tone of threat and the lack of suffix made Light tremble. His fascination… ok_, infatuation_ with Ryuzaki was changing very rapidly. At first it was curiosity which gave birth to the dangerous interest. That quickly resulted with tormenting concupiscence that hit him like a ton of bricks and now... Light was starting to fear of what would come next…

Ryuzaki took the sponge and stood up. Light tried to turn around and busy himself with looking for a towel, but his eyes betrayed him and greedily drunk the sight in front of them so Light stopped to fight it. Finally he wrapped the big fluffy towel around the older man's body dried him, starting from his hair, and moving down to his shoulders, back and torso. When he neared the waist Ryuzaki took a hold of the towel and wrapped it around his bony hips.

As much as he enjoyed the attention he needed to be careful. First of all, he couldn't let his arousal to show. It would be not only embarrassing, but also wrong. He needed to keep his hands to himself. It was alright. Light wouldn't let him do anything anyway. He was only playing L to annoy him. There was no point in wanting something he couldn't have so he didn't. He had practice in this department. Or at least that's what he chose to believe. It was much easier to control himself when he was so tired physically and so badly hurt emotionally. Because Kira's last attack was a huge blow to his emotions and self-esteem. He was exhausted and really_ did_ need to get some sleep instead of putting oil to the fire of his impossible and unsatisfied desires.

He left the bathroom, Light in tow, and entered the bedroom. Almost immediately Watari appeared with a silver tray in his hand.

"Here's you medicine and some water."

"Thank you Watari." L swallowed the pills, his face twitching slightly in discomfort.

"Sir, should I prepare some sleeping arrangements for young master Yagami?"

"Yes, pl-"

"No need, Watari-san. Thank you. The bed is huge. We'll simply share."

The old man looked questioningly at Ryuzaki in silent demand of confirmation of Light's unexpected words. His grey eyebrows were creased slightly in some grimace that could speak of disapproval, but maybe Light just misinterpret it.

"Light-kun…" Light felt all fuzzy hearing Ryuzaki call him that. "…why don't you let Watari to prepare the bad for you?"

"Why bother him with something so useless? I can sleep in here."

For a moment Watari was holding Light's eyes, probably trying to think of a best way to break the news to the boy.

"I'm afraid that chief Yagami would disapprove."

That brought a blush to Light's cheeks. "Well, my father is not here. We don't have to tell him where I slept, do we?"

Watari looked at Ryuzaki again, with the same plea but the detective was already crawling under the covers, dressed only in blue pyjama bottoms. His eyes were even more droopy than normally and his moves were sluggish and slowed. The pills he had taken were already working.

"Honestly Watari, I don't care. Let him do whatever he wants. I need to… sleep."

His head hit the pillow and he was out. Light was still standing beside the bed.

"Why is he taking the sleeping pills?"

"Ryuzaki is an insomniac. Without them he would only toss and turn for hours. Is young master sure, he wants to stay here?" There was something more in Watari's tone than just a question. It was a suggestion, a polite plea to reconsider.

"Of course I'm sure. I will sleep better being able to watch over him."

"Ryuzaki does not require any special attention during his naps."

Now Light was getting pissed. "Still, he said I can do whatever I want, didn't he?"

"Yes, and I'm not going to question his decisions, no matter how much I disapprove of them. Goodnight, mister Yagami."

"Goodnight, Watari."

Tomorrow Light will try to talk to him again. His father's behaviour caused a lot of uneasiness in the team but it was NOT Light's fault. He didn't want to be in Watari's bad books because of that so he needed to fix this immediately… or more like tomorrow.

Now he had practically unconscious Ryuzaki 'waiting' for him in the bed.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

THAK YOU** : Maejirase, Seishirou Hitsugaya, SoShi Love x3, CorruptionOfFreedom, Reader-anonymous-writer and ESPECIALLY SarySoda **for info about Ryuzaki's origin!

Aleso to all of you who fav'ed or gave alert to the stroy!

**un BETA - ed**

**Chapter 6**

Do you know this joke: What's the difference between light and hard?

Yea... You can sleep with a light on...

Ryuzaki's smell was completely and utterly overwhelming. Light's heart was drumming in his chest and a thin film of sweat was now covering his forehead. He felt feverish. There was no chance of him falling asleep anytime soon. His body was pressed closely against the older man and his face was buried in Ryuzaki's neck. He didn't think it was wrong. Ryuzaki, at least technically, let him do it when he was conscious, so he wouldn't mind now for sure. He is brilliant! Surely he predicted that Light would (as always) do whatever the hell he wanted so if he still told Watari to let Light stay then he didn't mind, right?

Light was slowly kissing his neck. It was so intoxicating. His body shivered all over. He knew that it may backfire. He would dream about it... He would be unable to forget how it feels to run a tongue along this pale neck, or how this porcelain skin tasted.

He pressed his hips deeper into the mattress, rubbing his erection against the sheets slightly. He was breathing so hard. He needed to calm the fuck down a little! There were surely cameras in the room.

He tried to concentrate on Ryuzaki's face. His closed eyes were slightly more protuberant than he thought. Now, after the closer look, Ryuzaki's eyes were really peculiar. They were big and dark but with the shadows of sleepless nights below and the droopy eyelids, they hid their uncommon shape. How could Light miss it earlier? Ryuzaki's eyes were extraordinary. Light traced them with his fingers and then kissed each one softly before taking a closer look. The sides of Ryuzaki's eyes and their lids were unlike any other he had ever seen. They were...

Light gasped at the realization. Until now Light thought that Ryuzaki was completely white but something in the shape of his eyes indicated some small mix of Asian origin. Could Ryuzaki be in some small part Japanese or would it be too simple? His pale complexion would confirm that but... Damn, it was so interesting!

Ryuzaki's mouth were closed. Light traced them with his fingers too. He wanted to pull the man's lower lip down to look inside but didn't dare. A drop of sweat rolled off Light's face straight to the tip of his nose and fell on Ryuzaki's cheek with unexpectedly loud sound. It fell just under Ryuzaki's eye and looked almost like a tear. The younger man gasped before he reminded himself that Ryuzaki was on meds and he wouldn't wake up from such a small thing. He brushed the droplet away with his finger and lowered his face even more. That was the line he didn't cross so far – Ryuzaki's lips. He almost sobbed at the wrenching feeling in his chest. He was trembling. He needed to kiss Ryuzaki now because if he didn't he would suffocate or explode or... Morality is just the weakness of the brain, right? His shaking breath fanned the detective's unmoving face. Who cares about morality? Fuck, he would sell his soul just to have a taste of this.

Just then Ryuzaki sighed softly and turned his face away. Light almost jumped out of his skin, his heart hammered in his chest like a thousand drums and the erection between his legs throbbed now almost painfully.

Slowly and carefully he moved to the edge of the bed. An undignified moan escaped his throat as he pushed his feet to the floor. He hoped his legs would not betray him. The toilette was just few meters away...

On the wobbly legs Light moved awkwardly across the room, careful with every step to minimize the torturous pressure and brushings to his crotch. Once he was safe behind the door his legs gave out under him and he fell onto the cold tiles. His hand immediately found its way to the loose pyjama bottoms and encircled the tumescent hot rod. As his heated scream cut through the silence of the night he once again wondered how strong was the effect of those sleeping pills Ryuzaki had taken.

The touch on his manhood was electrifying but it was far from being enough. Without thinking he pushed his hand deeper between his legs quickly finding his virgin entrance with is finger. He thrust in as deep as it would go, not minding that the only lubrication was his own sweat, ignoring the pain and discomfort. He needed it there, harder and deeper and... damn, he needed so much more...

When he crawled back to bed he was soaked with his own sweat and still trembling from aftershocks of orgasm but he didn't care. He felt cold and lonely and Ryuzaki was warm and smelled like salvation. He snuggled closely to the older man and let the sleep take over.

Ryuzaki woke up to the pleasant warmth and the smell of... something musky mixed with a strong scent of Light's fancy cosmetics. It smelled like sex. Or maybe L was just frustrated and horny. Waking up with a morning wood was hardly surprising considering who was curled up in his arms breathing softly into his neck.

This boy would be the death of him... It was like Light was bathed in pheromones. It set all L's senses on alert the moment he opened his eyes. Or maybe even before that! Light was draped over his body like a little monkey, with his arms over L's neck. The room was bathed in light. What time could it be? Ryuzaki moved slightly and found one of his hands cupping Light's butt cheek.

"Oh no..."

He moved the hand away and then tried to slowly push Light off of him. The younger man's forming erection brushed against his hip and sent a shiver of pleasure course through the detective's body. Nice. He swallowed hard and rolled Light onto his back. The chestnut hair were in total disarray, soft lips slightly parted and legs spread, showing clearly that Light was enjoying his dreams. What was he dreaming about? Girls or boys? Mikami Teru or maybe L?

Ryuzaki rubbed his eyes. He felt groggy and tired. He hated to wake up after taking pills, though this particular time _was_ considerably better than _any_ other. He stretched his muscles and yawned. He needed a coffee with at least half the cup of sugar.

After the morning toilette he warily entered the main room. The task force was already there. Chief Yagami answered his greeting though he didn't look up at Ryuzaki. L didn't want to think about the man's reaction to his son leaving L's bedroom... He hoped Light would sleep in, basking in his erotic dreams at least a little longer.

The atmosphere was tense and unpleasant so Matsuda took it upon himself to make it better.

"So, Ryuzaki, how do you feel? Did you get some sleep?"

"Of course, Matsuda-san. The pills I take are very effective. They worked immediately. And I _do_ feel quite refreshed. Thank you for your concern."

Soichiro was looking at him now. L felt his eyes on himself.

"Ryuzaki..."

"Yagami-san?" L studied Soichiro's face looking for any signs of anger, but the older was avoiding meeting his eyes. Was he embarrassed about something? About his outburst the day before? About his attitude?

"Was my son a burden to you?"

So, he was embarrassed about Light. That was interesting.

"Not at all, Yagami-san. He did prepare the bath for me and he agreed to help with approaching Mikami Teru. Though, before I talk to him about the details I decided to ask Yagami-san's permission. Of course, the decision is Light-kun's but after our yesterday's... conversation I decided to let Yagami-san know beforehand."

"Um.. I... I'm sorry for my yesterday's behaviour. I just..."

Last night Soichiro went home angry like never before. Sachiko patiently listened to everything he said. According to her husband's words Light was playing some weird game with the strange man that visited them once, not so long ago. She remembered his peculiar look and piercing eyes. Everything Soichiro was rambling about was confusing and contradicting but she knew her husband and how he liked to idolize his precious son. She practically didn't see Raito for the last month and missed him terribly but during his brief visits he looked... happy. His small smiles looked genuine and he was full of energy. He was in a hurry so, there was something he was interested in enough to care. For the first time ever Light looked... _alive_. Was that strange man really a reason for all this?

She was Light's mother. She watched him every day since he was born and she would have to be blind – or at least _blinded,_ like her poor husband – to not see that Light actually could be interested in men. In Japan roles of men and women were still pretty much established in a certain way, putting a men in more powerful position. Light was always very fond of power. Besides, the boy was incredibly chauvinistic and it was on levels she never even dared to categorize. She simply stood aside and watched.

But all logic aside – it was Light, so one thing she knew for sure. He would never kiss or touch another person if he didn't find it pleasant and he apparently touched and kissed L a lot! Yes, Soichiro had told her that Ryuzaki is L. There is no secrets between the sheets. He always told her everything. So she owed him the same honesty. It wasn't easy, especially that she wasn't absolutely sure, but she did what she could to make Soichiro more open. He finally had to admit that Light's happiness is what counts the most and that they would have to trust him and accept his choices. Their beloved child was growing up...

"It's quite alright, Yagami-san. I understand that you try to protect Light-kun. I want... no I don't really want it, because I don't want to put Light-kun in danger, but the thing is, I don't have any other choice at the moment. Last time I was on the campus Light-kun completely ruined any chances of me ever getting Mikami's trust so he is our tramp card at the moment. His chances are far better than mine had ever been, so I think we should at least consider his help."

"You want to send my son to the serial killer."

"First of all, I do not _want_ but I'm afraid I will have to. Second, we still don't know what is Mikami's role in the group or if he is a killer himself. Third, we would watch them and protect Light-kun. I will not allow any harm happening to him. All we have to know is how Kira kills. Once we know that we-"

"And you already asked Light?" Soichiro looked him in the eyes for the first time that day.

"Yes, I did. And he agreed."

"Why him? Why my son? Why can't we send Matsuda or..." Soichiro stopped talking. He knew why. Matsuda just wasn't smart enough...

"I believe Mikami Teru is... besotted with Light." If anyone noticed that L now used Light-kun instead of Yagami-kun then they didn't show it but just 'Light' earned him a glare from the boy's father.

Of course, the glare might've been caused by other things as well.

"I need to talk to my son. Where is he?"

Aaah, yes... THAT question... L wanted to clear his throat but he didn't want to look nervous.

"He was still asleep when I was getting up."

Soichiro was clenching and unclenching his fists.

"Yagami-san, he was still up when I took the pills. Watari was there when I fell unconscious-"

"That's enough information for me, Ryuzaki... Don't say anything more. I trust my Raito. I believe he knows what he's doing."

"Does that mean you approve of him going under cover?"

"That's not what I... Fine... I just want to talk to him first. I want to know... I want to know if there is anything between him and _that_ man?"

Suddenly the perspective of Light with L wasn't that bad anymore.

"I don't think so, Yagami-san, but it's still a question that only Light-kun can answer."

And so they started to discuss a strategy, planning the safety measures and choosing considerably safe locations for meetings. At some point Light finally emerged from L's bedroom. He threw a general "Good morning!" to everyone and walked straight to L. He kissed his cheek and sat beside him on the couch, their sides glued together.

"How do you feel, Ryuzaki?" Light brushed some black locks from L's eyes and studied his face with a hint of a smile on his lips.

Yagami-san avoided looking at him, still afraid to find something he didn't want to see, like hickeys. Light took it as a sign of his father being angry at him but he still refused to apologize. Then to his surprise Soichiro did the first step. They made up, but there was no hugs or tears. Just simple words. Light didn't do hugs. And then Soichiro began to understand what his wife was trying to tell him. Light, who didn't do hugs, and rarely even shook hands, clearly loved to be all over their boss. He touched him every time he could and fought for his attention and apparently wasn't even fully aware of all this, because he was always denying of doing it at all. Could it be that he was really attracted to L?

Now, with Light's input (he knew Mikami the best after all) they started to form a plan. Light manipulated it easily creating the situation he wanted. Of course all of them involved Ryuzaki.

"Light-kun, please, understand. It has to be Matsuda." Light talked them into approaching Mikami in a gay bar.

"No! It has to be you. He knows we know each other."

"But he will never believe that Light-kun would go to such place with me. Maybe he believed we're friends but he's not stupid! He will know we're up to something." L didn't want to go to any club. The mere thought about entering a place like that made him sick.

"Oh, come on, Ryuzaki! You know as well as I do what he thinks about the two of us."

Soichiro didn't even want to know, but Matsuda asked anyway.

"What? Tell us!" Luckily Ryuzaki didn't feel like answering. They all knew what Light meant anyway; well maybe except Matsuda.

"Fine, Light-kun. I'll go. I will be armed. We will walk up to bar and start to argue. Light-kun will leave me and go to the dance floor. I think there is 80% chance that Mikami Teru will join him in a matter of minutes. Then Light-kun will have to lead him on."

Light squirmed internally. He didn't want to have anything to do with Teru.

"Light-kun is good at it so we don't have to be worried about this part at least."

Ryuzaki's words slowly started to sink in. To lead Teru on meant dancing with him, letting him touch... Light felt sick. Especially when he realised what Ryuzaki meant. The detective was sure Light was leading _him_ on too. He expected Light to act the same way toward Teru...

"I... I don't know..." What should he say now? He was all for it five minutes ago.

"It's alright, Light-kun. I believe you won't have to do anything special, just be yourself, act as you always do, with all the kisses, charm and teasing touches that comes so naturally to you. I really believe it would do the trick. Especially with how persistent Light-kun can be when he wants!"

Ok, that was all so wrong. He never did any of these stuff so nonchalantly with anyone except Ryuzaki!

Ryuzaki was talking about the club. His people informed him that Mikami often visited the place on Friday nights looking for a company of young men he often took to the hotel rooms, never to his apartment.

"So, what are you wearing, Ryuzaki?" That was the only thought that could improve his mood.

"My usual attire of course..."

Light smiled brightly.

"Oh, no you don't. You're supposed to be my boyfriend. You need to look-"

"I will never look good enough for Light-kun, no matter what I'm wearing. Let's not waste time for pointless things, shall we?"

"I think Light-kun is right, Ryuzaki." Matsuda never opposed Ryuzaki before so everybody's jaws dropped.

"I think you should dress accordingly to the situation to make it more believable. It won't hurt you but it will make Light-kun feel more comfortable. I also think you should consider some light make up, and definitely black, skinny trousers."

"Yes! Or leather!" Light joined the tirade. With every second more and more of their absurd visions and ideas presented itself in L's mind. It made him want to run.

"No."

"What?" They both looked at him and asked in unison.

"I said no. I refuse to dress like that or cover my face with anything that wasn't supposed to go to my mouth and stomach."

It took another hour of crazy banters before the team managed to persuade him. Light and Matsuda had brought tons of clothes for him to choose. Everything was black... What a lack of imagination.

After a very childish moping session Ryuzaki finally agreed to take a look at the pile on his bed but refused to let Light stay in the room when he was trying things on. Light begrudgingly agreed to wait outside with others expecting at least an hour of waiting.

The door to Ryuzaki's bedroom opened no more than four minutes later. Light groaned displeased, because it meant that Ryuzaki didn't even look at all the clothes, just took whatever from the top and put it on. But it was alright. Light would fix it. He stood from the couch and turned to look at Ryuzaki.

And he sat back down. If he didn't he would fall to his knees. Ryuzaki took his breath away, and made his heart stop. Maybe that's why all the blood in his body ran south...

He was right. Ryuzaki did put on the first thing that happened to lay the closest to his hand but he still looked stunning. He wasn't wearing anything fancy, just black skinny jeans a black long sleeved T-shirt, though he pulled the sleeves up a bit, exposing his wrists. He was still barefoot and but at least he made an effort and wasn't slouching. And he really didn't need any make up. He was still the sexiest man Light had ever lay his eyes on.

Light didn't know if it was the face he made, or the furious blush he was sporting but his father's sharp voice scolded him, hissing from behind.

"Raito!" Whatever it was, that his father had found so scandalizing, Ryuzaki didn't see it. He was too busy pouting.

Watari gave him a onceover. "You need to put on the shoes, Ryuzaki."

The detective turned around and disappeared in his bedroom for half a minute. When he got back his beautiful feet were no longer visible. He had a pair of well worn black sneakers on his expression looked even more tormented. Damn, he was gorgeous...

It was hard to take eyes off of him as he was putting a small gun into his pants, hiding it under the T-shirt. He looked exceptionally good in black. His legs looked like they were a mile long and his exposed wrists made Light salivating.

There was a lot of talking and planning the details. Light only half listened. He was impossibly distracted and aroused. He excused himself and left to the bathroom. He needed to do it quickly. He pulled his pants down and just like last night he used his finger a bit to speed up the process.

Now he was ready.

They left the building through the garage in Ryuzaki's car. Of course, Ryuzaki was driving and it wasn't helping with Light's concentration.

"My people will be there too, Light-kun. Do not worry. It's not just my gun that protects you."

"Good to know. I trust you." And as the words left his lips he realised it was true. He didn't need any more assurances. He was with Ryuzaki and he was going to enjoy it.

TBC

(Next chapter is also almost ready and there is a surprise so don't be frustrated)


	7. Chapter 7

BIG THANKS goes to: duhorcommonsense, Seishirou Hitsugaya, Maejirase, lexyone7, Reader-anonymous-writer and SarySoda!

UN BETA-ed , short but kind of intense.

**Chapter 7 **

The bar was crowded and awful just as L expected. It was filled with weird smells, like smoke and alcoho,l and it was prickling his nose and eyes. Light didn't miss his discomfort and couldn't help but think that Ryuzaki was too good and too pure for all this dirt and stench. Also all those lowlifes gathered in this shithole did not deserve to see the detective, to be around him and breathe the same air. They didn't deserve it. Ryuzaki was too great. Light suddenly regretted ever agreeing for taking him to this place instead of Matsuda.

He sent a warning look all around and snuggled closer to Ryuzaki's side. The detective, of course, was ignoring him. He probably looked like some eager bitch humping his leg... Crap. But he couldn't help it. They were on the mission and Ryuzaki looked too tempting for his own good. He was practically endangering the success of their carefully laid plans. They were dragging too much attention and it was driving Light crazy. It made his blood boil. They had no right to stare!

They finally reached the bar and sat by the counter. Light ordered a beer while Ryuzaki chose the most colourful drink there was. Light wrapped his hands round the black haired man's waist and leaned closer to whisper in his ear.

"I think I can see him. In the darkest corner of the room. Observing. He's probably looking for someone to fuck... Mmmmm... You smell great."

It made a shiver run down L's spine. Even though it was probably nothing more than teasing it still made the detective's blood run faster and more downward.

"Did he notice Light-kun already?" Ryuzaki didn't have to ask that but he wanted more of this warm breath ghosting his ear.

"I think I will catch his attention and wave. Or maybe I should go and say 'hi'?"

"I trust Light-kun will choose the best possible option. Unfortunately in the game of seduction I am completely useless."

Light wanted to laugh bitterly or cry, because as clueless as Ryuzaki was, he had won this game with Light; or at least held his own more than well enough. He nuzzled Ryuzaki's neck. The men smelled like some fruity soap and Light wanted to lick him, to take his ear between his teeth, to suck on the pale skin and mark it forever... He shifted in his seat slightly, trying to get even closer.

"Aaach... I was right." Ryuzaki's voice was even lower than normally.

"Right about what?" Light on the other hand sounded breathless.

"About Light-kun's seduction skills. But... Light-kun forgets one important thing."

Saying this Ryuzaki finally turned his head to Light and let their eyes meet. Their breaths mingled together and their lips were almost touching. Blood was pulsing in Light's cheeks and in his pants, not bringing enough oxygen to his brain. He felt hot and heady and he really didn't want to faint right now. He used his tongue to moisten his dried lips but brushed Ryuzaki's in the process. He wanted more. A bolt of electricity forced Ryuzaki to move away slightly, reminding him about what he was going to say.

" Light-kun forgets that he is not here to seduce me."

Mikami sat at his usual table, sipping the usual drink and scanning the room in search of some usual quick fuck. And then something completely _un-_usual met his tired eyes. Light was there, as expected glued to Ryuzaki who looked unusually good and irritatingly uninterested in everything around him, Light included. The way the man treated the young Yagami was strangely appealing and arousing. A quick thought about the three of them together crossed him mind. It would be perfect. He would be making love to Light while at the same time Ryuzaki would fuck him into oblivion with this careless look on his mysterious face. But it was only exciting for a moment. When Light started to whisper something into the other man's ear - Teru's blood boiled.

Then Light looked up and their eyes met. It was like there was no world around; just the two of them. Light was smiling at him and his eyes shined in the dim light of the bar. His arms were circling tightly the lean man beside him, his chin rested on Ryuzaki's bony shoulder. If only he could have them both... they would be unstoppable. The Trinity to rule the world.

Light tried to calm down. He was not in his right mind when Ryuzaki was so close. It was crazy. He couldn't handle it. There was too much restrained emotions and unsatisfied needs. He was frustrated beyond belief and it was getting worse with every minute. He looked at Teru. This should be enough of a turn off.

"Ok, he saw me. Damn, he's so creepy it makes me sick. What now?"

"Now, we must have a fight and Light-kun must go to the dance floor." Ryuzaki didn't plan this part. Fighting always came naturally for the two of them.

"Ok, Ryuzaki, kiss me."

"What?"

The younger man smiled seductively, confusing the detective. Light was supposed to seduce Teru, not him. Why was he looking at him like that and why was he asking for...?

"Kiss me."Light insisted, his face nearing closer.

"Light-kun... stop it. Light-kun's father is watching us through the CCTV. Does Light-kun really want him to hate me that much?"

Ryuzaki pushed him away.

"Why do you always care more about my father than me?" Light's voice lost its sweet tone gaining a pretty sharp edge and some volume. "Do you want to kiss me or not?"

Ryuzaki didn't know anything anymore. He couldn't tell if Light was seriously asking him this unthinkable question or was it just a part of his fighting scheme? He needed to play it safe. If not for Light's good then for his own.

"No."

At this moment Light was scary. Ryuzaki held his breath bracing himself for whatever was coming. And he was sure there was something on Light's mind. Of course he was right. The younger man grabbed a glass from the counter and splashed its content straight into Ryuzaki's face. Then he smirked at the blinking detective and walked away, strutting proudly to dance floor, his hips swaying slightly with every step.

He didn't even reach his destination and already he had two guys at his side. They were trying to encourage him to dancing. Light let them to lead him onto the dance floor but once there, he was one only with the music, his body moving slowly in tantalizing motions. He looked at Teru. His sempai was already heading his way, probably believing that he would be _saving_ Light from those other guys. When he was close enough Light grabbed his tie and pulled him closer, knowing how shy Teru tended to be with him. They danced. Teru's arms pulled him closer and his heated face sank in Light's hair.

He was whispering something to Light's ear but the music was too loud to understand even a single word. His breath was tickling Light and it felt wrong and unpleasant to the youner man. His arms were squeezing Light too tightly and his cologne was too sweet, it made Light feel even more sick and angry. Mikami was tracing circles on his lower back. Light's muscles tensed and twitched. If the asshole touches his butt he's fucking dead! ...but he could NOT let himself to panic, not now.

So he tried to concentrate on the case, on all the reasons why he was doing it, and the only one good enough to justify this horror was that he did it to impress Ryuzaki.

He looked over Teru's shoulder at the bar and what he saw was like a slap in the face. He thought Ryuzaki wouldn't be there anymore but he was. He was still there, talking to some skinny, girly blond clad in black leather! It was so... cheap! Ok, Light was furious. The blond was running his hand over the detective's thigh and he was whispering something to him... Ryuzaki did nothing to stop him...

Teru noticed that Light wasn't moving and followed his line of vision. Of course, what else would capture his attention if not Ryuzaki. The bastard was flirting with another guy. Light's fingers tightened their grip on Mikami's shirt. A will to kill shone brightly in his golden eyes and it was breathtaking! Teru couldn't believe that anything could be that blindingly beautiful. Until now he doubted if Light would be able to kill, but now he was pretty sure that it wouldn't be a problem. He finally had someone to share his gift with. He was going to show Light his Death Note anyway.

"I know what you're thinking, Light..."

The younger man jumped slightly, surprised. He'd already forgotten that Mikami was there.

"What...?"

Mikami started to kiss his cheek, softly, slowly... "You want to see this blond dead, don't you?"

Light froze. Not just from hearing those words but also because of his own reaction. He wanted to cream YES! Yes, he, really wanted to see the blond suffering, bleeding and dying for daring to touch Ryuzaki!

"I can see it in your eyes Light. It's ok. It's ok to rid the world of those who don't deserve the air they breathe. It's alright to clear the world for those who are better."

Ryuzaki moved his face away from the blond and looked at him. Light felt sick at his own angry thoughts but still couldn't forget how great it would be to see the blond sex bomb with his arms broken and his face bleeding. But he had work to do and that was the crucial moment of the show!

"Come with me, Light."

"What...?"

"Come with me. Join me. Together we can change the world, Light. With your brilliance and my power... Just join me."

This was it. Teru was giving him everything, but Light couldn't even listen. His eyes were glued to Ryuzaki, anger and jealousy eating him up from the inside, filling his brain and shaking his body. He couldn't move, he couldn't even speak.

"Say yes, Light. I have means, I have power! But I need your brain to make it work. I'm losing and I know it, but with your brilliant mind..." Teru's arms squeezed him tighter.

"You're Kira aren't you?" Light whispered, still not tearing his eyes from Ryuzaki, tiny little microphone in the button of his shirt registering every word. Mikami froze. For a moment he lost his confidence. He would do everything to please Light but what if the boy turned away from him? Could he really trust his love?

"If you're Kira then you can kill that blond without problem, can you? What do you need, to do it?"

Teru wanted to weep. He was so happy.

"I need a name to this face."

"And then what?"

"Then... he will die."

"How?" Light choked out the word, like it was almost painful.

"I'll show you if you join me, Light. I want you at my side... in every possible way, I want you."

"I know... I... I just have to do one thing..."

"Don't go there. We'll learn his name later. Now dance with me. Don't think about Ryuzaki anymore. Kiss me."

Light hardly even noticed Teru's tongue slipping into his mouth. His body was shaking more and more. Another guy approached Ryuzaki from his other side. This one was a red head, more manly, a little rumpled and sexy in irritatingly effortless way. For the briefest moment he thought about actually accepting the offer and using – just once - the power his sempai had so graciously offered. But it was short lived. It was like a lightning that brightened his world for a fraction of second with a thrill of winning, killing everyone who dares to look at Ryuzaki... Just a thrill, nothing more, because he knew that Ryuzaki would hate him for it. Light's legs moved on their own. He didn't see the guys who were trying to stop him or catch his attention as he strode through the dance floor straight to the bar. He ignored Ryuzaki's reprimanding glare. He simply grabbed the blond man's long hair and pulled him away from the detective.

"What the fuck?! You asshole, le'me go!"

Ryuzaki was trying to stop him. Somehow, for some reason the other guy also joined their struggle. Ryuzaki was trying to stop Light, while the red head guy had his arms around the petit blond. Very soon it was out of control and would turn into a fight if not the security that dragged them all out of the building.

Ryuzaki was quiet. Light knew he made a mistake, but he got the information and he would approach Teru again and learn the rest, but NOW he just had to... intervene. He wanted to explain, but Ryuzaki didn't want to listen. He grabbed Light's biceps and pulled him toward the car. He opened the back door, pushed Light in and shut the door close with a loud sound. Then he turned to the two guys he was talking to earlier. The car with Light drove off. In the corner of his eye L saw Mikami also leaving the bar and watching him. With a smirk he turned and their eyes met. One of Ryuzaki's arm circled the blond man's hip and with the other hand he grabbed the red head's shirt and pulled them both closer and into the other car. Hopefully Teru would take it as a clear sign that Light is still on the market.

In the car Light got an earful from his angry father. He tried to explain that he would fix this, but the man didn't want to listen. Light didn't care. He just wanted to know where's Ryuzaki and why did he stay with those guys. He demanded to go back and check but it only resulted with angering his father more, if it was even possible that is.

When they entered the HQ Soichiro was still yelling. Light sat on the couch and massaged his temples. Then Ryuzaki came in followed by the guys from the bar. Light jumped to his feet.

"I can't believe you brought him home!"

He looked like he was about to attack the blond again but Ryuzaki stopped him.

"That's enough, Light-kun! Meet my operatives Matt and Mello. Boys, meet Yagami Light, chief Soichiro's son. NOW, LIGHT, explain yourself."

"...Operatives...?"

Mello smiled and stepped in front of the redhead, pressing his backside into the man behind him. Matt put his hands on the shorter man's hips and smiled. Those were Ryuzaki's men... He wasn't flirting with them. They were just exchanging information. Oh fuck...

"Explain yourself, Light! What's gotten into you?!"

"Don't yell at me." To hear Ryuzaki speak this way was as scary as arousing. And in this black clothes the detective looked like sex on legs.

"People are dying! Hundreds of people die from his hands and you... What were you thinking?!"

"I'll fix this. He already said so much, he will tell me the rest."

Ryuzaki tried to calm his breath but emotions didn't let him. The most dangerous serial killer of the century had his tongue in Light's mouth...

"You're _not_ doing this again." His eyes rested on Light's lips and the boy flushed. Ryuzaki said "you". With all the distance he always showed this was like the most intimate touch. Also... could it be that he was angry about the kiss Teru had stolen?

Matt cleared his throat. "Um... If you don't need us anymore we should go back to watch Yagami's house. We've left the police on the stake out. We can take Yagami-san and Yagami-kun with us."

"I'm not going anywhere." Light's voice was hoarse and low, his eyes locked with Ryuzaki's. The realization came down on him slowly, giving a new light to the detective's anger. The mam was just jealous and worried.

Soichiro turned his eyes to Matt. He didn't want to look at his son. He didn't want to see any of _it_. And he knew what 'it' was...

"Young man, I would appreciate it if you could give me a lift."

All others also started to stand up and head to the door, saying their goodbyes. A minute later Light and L were alone.

The moment the doors closed Light threw himself at Ryuzaki. He was kissing him furiously pushing him down on to the couch so that the man lay on his back with Light on top. He straddled the detective's thighs and grinded his ass at the hardening cock beneath him. A sudden scream escaped his own mouth but he didn't care. Ryuzaki grabbed his face and held it still, removing his mouth from the younger man's.

"Ryuuuu... let me kiss you-"

With one smooth move Ryuzaki switched their positions pinning the younger man to the couch.

"Ryu-" One pale hand closed over his mouth silencing him, while the other one tapped the top button of his shirt. Of course... How could he be so stupid to forget about the bug he still had on him? Fuck... He was so hard, so frustrated and needy. He was literally in heat. He didn't care if someone heard them or not. He was so furiously jealous and horny that he would probably jump Ryuzaki even if his father didn't leave. Besides he was beyond himself with happiness that Ryuzaki wasn't really refusing him all that much.

When Ryuzaki pulled away slightly, still kneeling over him, Light pushed himself up and grabbed his hips. He pulled him closer, burying his face in Ryuzaki's crotch and scraping the strained fabric of the trousers with his teeth. The detective gasped, but didn't make much effort to pull away. It felt way to good.

"Raito... don't ..." He knew he should stop Light, but for the life of him he couldn't remember why. When was the last time he did it? A year ago? Two? Before or after the Geneva...?

Light was already in the middle of opening Ryuzaki's fly with his teeth. Nimble fingers fiddled for a moment with the belt's buckle, but as soon as Light finally freed his price he engulfed it in his hungry mouth and moaned loudly. Ryuzaki swallowed another gasp and bent over. Light grasped his hips tighter and pulled him over himself.

The detective didn't have a choice then. He could only give up. He was a man and this was Light underneath him... with his tousled hair, rosy cheeks and those sweet mouth full of his cock. He was gorgeous, like a dream. It was unthinkable that this perfect beautiful person would give himself to the weirdo like him so willingly and even eagerly... But all those worries were fading very quickly as he fucked Light's mouth so very slowly. He was as quiet as he could, but Light didn't seem to have the same compunction.

The boy was breathing loudly, humming and moaning all the time. Sometimes he was pulling away, releasing the detective's manhood from his mouth in favour of licking it from base to the head, where he used his tongue to play with a slit and the bridle. He also used those moments to mumble helplessly whatever came to his lust fogged mind. It was mostly Ryuzaki's name but there was also good amount of 'fucks' and things like: "...you taste so good, Ryuzaki...", "your cock'sooo hot... and so big..." or finally "Fuck me..."

Ryuzaki came at hearing this one. Light wanted it to happen in his mouth but he didn't think he would trigger the release with his dirty talk. Ryuzaki didn't make much sound, just some gasping. Light had cum everywhere, even in his hair and in his ear... and he loved it. He lick it off of Ryuzaki and his own fingers. When the older man caught his breath he moved away and off of Light. He rubbed his hand over the hardness in the younger man's pants, just to tease him and show that he was about to return the favour but apparently he overdid it, and made Light cum in his light beige slacks. Surprisingly the first thought in his head was that Light might want to kill him for dirtying his wardrobe...

And then L's phone rang. It was Soichiro.

"Ryuzaki! The police securing my house is all dead. My wife and daughter had been kidnapped!"

Then Light's phone started to vibrate in his pocket. It was Teru's number.

"Hello...?"

"Light-chan, you already know I have your family, so cooperate..."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

I'm sorry! I know it's been forever... I got lost... (it was Top Gun's fault) Super thanks for **EL LOBOS **for setting be back on track, **Maejirase** and **Seishirou Hitsugaya** for... EVERYTHING!

Also huge** THANK YOU** for the bunch of great reviewing people:** Glaistig** (Mikami's nutso-ness - yup, that's exatcly it, but starts and ends here)**, kay-kw33n, ramupop, Reader-anonymous-write**r ( I love your comments), **duhorcommonsense** (more threat to Mello - sorry.), **LYnM** (once and for just as you requested), and **Sary Soda. I LOVE YOU PEOPLE! **There is nothing better than to know that something you do gives people pleasure.

**CHAPTER 8**

Teru was angry. He confined in his dear beloved Light way too soon. At the bar he saw Light getting hurt. It seemed to be the perfect moment to step in and snatch him away. But his feelings made him act too soon. He said too much.

Then Light had made a scene. It was reckless and disappointing. The Light he knew was too smart for something like that. It had to be Ryuzaki's fault. Yagami-kun was blinded by that strange man.

After Light had been pushed into a car, Mikami saw Ryuzaki hugging two guys from the bar and for a moment his hopes for a threesome came back, but it was once again very brief, because he caught the sight of face behind the wheel of the car that Light was in. It was Light's father. Mikami stalked Light for months now, and knew everything about the object of his obsession. Soichiro was a police chief… It was a set up. If Light had been sent to him for information it was too late to run. He needed options... He followed Ryuzaki's car.

But then another question arose. If it was a set up for Kira case, than who was Ryuzaki? Was he working for L? Maybe he even was L himself! That would explain why Light was so infatuated...

This was bad... He couldn't think. Those drinks he had earlier still made his thoughts fuzzy.

He needed to act fast. He killed the cops guarding Yagami's house and got in. Both Light's mother and sister were asleep. He used chloroform to make sure they wouldn't wake up znd. It took only few minutes. It seemed too easy.

He called Light.

"You were not honest with me, my Light. I know that you were there with the police. I'm in front of the building. I know Ryuzaki is with you so, don't show him it's me. He will try to stop you and it will result in your mother's death. It will be a lesson. Then I'll use your sister to get what I want. You played me nicely but I can't let you to bring me down. I still want you, Light, and I will forgive you. You just have to come with me. Together we will make this world a better place."

"What do you want me to do?" Ryuzaki had his ear pressed tightly to the cell in Light's hand, carefully taking in every word.

"I want you to walk out of the building. Don't hang up. Just walk. Now. You'll learn the rest later."

Ryuzaki jumped to the desk and pulled out a drawer, furiously looking for something. He found a vile and gave Light a pill. The younger man swallowed without asking what it was. Quickly he pressed his lips to Ryuzaki's and left.

Mikami was instructing him through the phone what to do. The microphone in Light's button was still on, right? He spotted the car that Mikami told him to approach, he got in and then there was nothing but darkness, until he woke up and realized his shirt was gone. The bug was gone with it. Actually after another moment he realised that everything he was dressed in earlier was gone. He was now wearing some huge white buttoned up shirt that reached to the middle of his thighs. No underwear.

"Easy, precious. I didn't touch you. I just had to remove your clothing to get rid of the bugs. I wouldn't dare, and you know it."

Light looked up. He was in a bed in some poorly lit room. His left hand was cuffed to the bed post. He sat up and curled, almost unconsciously copying Ryuzaki's favourite position. Mikami's eyes darkened and he swallowed hard staring intently at the uncovered body parts of his love. That spot where Light's upper thighs met with his buttocks showed some small part of Light's testicles squeezed between them. Mikami wanted to suck it... And below was Light's little hole, completely bare, uncovered and ready for Teru to dip his wet tongue in it. Oh, he wanted to make Light shiver...

Light was humiliated. It was unforgivable. If he only had a chance he would... There it was again. He wanted to do bad things and had a suspicion that he would be able to do them; to kill Mikami for stepping on his privacy, for stealing that kiss at the bar, for taking his clothes off, for hurting his family and worrying Ryuzaki. And what was he staring at? Oh no...

Light quickly changed his position, covering himself this time.

"It's not very nice to stare, senpai."

"Forgive me, Light-kun. It was stronger than me. You're so gorgeous... Would you...?"

Mikami stepped closer. "Would you let me to..."

"Would I let you to... what?" He didn't want to know the answer.

"I could... you know... I... I want to just... tease it with my tongue a bit... if you let me..."

Light face turned completely red.

"I want to put my tongue in... If you get bored I'll stop, alright?"

He stepped even closer and put his hands on Light's knees to spread them. Luckily Light's shock quickly passed and he didn't let that happen.

"STOP! How dare you. You kidnapped my family and locked me here... What did you expect? You said we would work together and now you do THIS?!"

His senpai took a step back. The bulge in his trouser was clearly visible. It was good because it would be easier to manipulate him like that, but it was also bad because, who knows what this psycho would want to do to Light?

He needed to play it carefully, use the assets he had...

"Please, Light-kun..."

"I WANT TO SEE MY MOTHER AND SISTER."

"They're safe."

"I WANT TO SEE THEM. NOW."

It was risky to play like that but he had to try. Surely this was what Mikami expected of him. Teru needed a leader, he needed someone charismatic, intelligent and strong. And he wanted Light to be this person.

Light needed to pretend long enough for Ryuzaki to find and rescue him.

Teru disappeared for a moment, and soon brought Sachiko. He had Sayu, still unconscious, in his arm, but deposited her somewhere near the door. When Light saw his mother's sad and worried expression he began to regret ever asking to see them. He was almost naked, cuffed to the bed and some crazy man sporting quite visible erection was trying to initiate some intimate intercourse with him. But, there was a chance that he would stop trying to seduce Light while the his mother was present.

"I'm alright mum, don't worry. It's just a misunderstanding. Teru-senpai will let you go now."

Mikami looked at him in alarm.

"Light-kun... You were in the car with the chief of the police force."

"He is my father! Ryuzaki called him after I spilled the drink into his face. He was angry at me and called my father."

Mikami's face was unreadable. Did he believe that?

"What are you saying, Light?"

"That you just did something incredibly stupid! Let my family go and release me."

"I'm afraid it's not that simple, my love..."

"Let them go and then we'll talk."

"You're lying to me , Light-chan..."

The other man's face was suddenly uncomfortably close to Light's own and his hands were creeping up Light's thighs and under the hem of his oversized shirt. The younger man did his best to calm down and keep the disgust from appearing on his face. He leaned in closer and whispered into Mikami's ear.

"You need names. I'll give you names. I have access to my father's computer."

"Don't lie, my dear Light... I've found the bug in your shirt."

"They gave it to me... I had to do it."

"DON'T LIE! YOU STILL HAVE HIS SPERM IN YOUR HAIR!"

"I had no other choice, Teru, but we can still pull it off if you listen to me. Just... do what I say."

Mikami's brain was currently pulsing rapidly between his legs and he was unable to think with anything else at this point, because Light's legs just parted slightly and something delicious, what could only be the tip of Light's gorgeous manhood, poked out from under the white fabric. And his knee was rubbing over Mikami's leg... He dropped down to his knees in front of Light, forcing his way between his legs, and pulled him close into a tight hug. Light was still whispering to his ear.

"Together, Teru... You and I..."

Sachiko's quiet sobs muffled by the tape secured over her lips didn't miss Light's sharp ears.

Mikami nibbled on Light's ear. "And then... you'll let me... to slide my tongue into you... You'll let me to play with it, right?"

"All you want, Teru. All you want. But only AFTER we kill that blond from the bar. I know his name. Ryuzaki brought him to his place... can you believe it?"

"I don't want to talk about Ryuzaki!" Ok, that was a bad move. Mikami's hands were moving up and down Light's thighs faster and faster. The freak was getting impatient.

"Tell me the name. I'll do it right now."

"No! I want to do it. Just this one time let me... I want to kill that bitch!"

That part was so easy to play. All those feelings of anger, jealousy, fury, were still fresh in Light's memory...

"I love this look in your eyes, my sweet Raito..." Now Mikami was rocking forward, rubbing his hardness over Light's flaccid member and crotch. He was getting close to the edge with the perspective of killing someone. Light met his mother's eyes for a moment and sent her what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

"Now, Teru, I want to do it now."

Mikami pulled a piece of paper from his pocket.

"Just write down his name."

"No. I want to be the one who kills him."

"Mikami shook his head. "You will be. It's not just a paper, Light. It's a piece of the Death Note. It takes the useless lives away. And from now on you will decide... who is worth living."

This was crazy. Mikami lost his mind. The piece of paper could not kill. Mikami just lost his mind completely. He wasn't Kira. He was just a really pitiful and sad person filled with anguish and will to kill. He was insane.

"You don't believe me, huh? Of course you don't. You are too smart to believe something like that. But I will prove it."

He reached out and took the tv remote from the bedside table. He pressed the red button and suddenly TV news emerged out of nowhere in the room's dark corner.

"I'll show you how it works. Look, we just need to find some live transmission..."

Few months ago the police wanted to make the names of criminals secret from public knowledge, to protect them from Kira. L was against it, claiming that if Kira were unable to kill criminals they would surely start to 'judge' other people. Back then Light believed this decision to be wrong and cruel but now he saw what L meant. A sigh of relief escaped his mouth when he saw a criminal in the news. Picture with his name flashed over the screen. Mikami was scribbling it hurriedly on the piece of paper, trying to get all the kanji right. When he finished he threw the sheet to the floor and his hands were all over Light once again, rubbing his thighs, buttocks and then taking his cock into his hand.

"DON'T!" Light couldn't stop it. Right after the scream left his throat he knew it may cost him his life, but it was too late.

"What...?"

"My mother... she's still here..."

"Oh... right..."

And then the man in the news was dying of heart attack.

Light's blood run cold. It was real, it wasn't a bluff. This madman wasn't lying.

"It works... I can't believe it works."

"Of course it works."

"Is it thick?" Light had no idea where did that question come from. He didn't want to kill anybody... not really...

"No... it looks like a normal black notebook... Sadly..."

"Show it to me... please..."

Mikami smiled in a way that made Light's stomach churn. He felt sick and wanted to throw up.

"If you let me to touch it."

"What?"

"Let me touch you down there... I'll just rub it with my finger."

"My mother..."

"She won't see anything."

The older man's hand was already sliding down and between his legs, tickling his sack... and then sliding over his puckered entrance.

"Enough! Now show it to me."

His senpai sighed heavily, but stood up and left the room, dragging Sachiko with him. He was back after a minute with the balk notebook in his hands. It looked so inconspicuous...

"Here's your blond rival's ticket to hell. Enjoy."

Light took it from Mikami and looked briefly through its content. Hundreds of names... Detective Ray Penber included... The nausea in Light was getting stronger. He dropped the notebook and threw up.

"It's alright, love. You'll get used to it."

He left again dragging Sayu out of the room, and brought some water for Light to clear his mouth. Then he sat beside the younger man and hugged him.

Finally the door burst open and the squad of black clad commandos filled the room. They had the kidnaper overpowered and handcuffed in no time. When one of them was releasing Light the others stepped aside and then a few armed men dressed in black suits entered. Right in the middle of their group was Ryuzaki, also holding a gun. Soichiro, with still unconscious Sayu in his arms and his wife at his side, was few steps behind him.

At this particular moment in Light's eyes he was the world's greatest superhero. He stood straight and tall among the intimidating looking men, who were there apparently to protect him. He was still dressed in black clothes he had on earlier, but with a heavy looking pistol hanging from his hand and anger shining in his eyes he looked magnificent.

Light felt tears of pure happiness fall over his cheeks. When his hand was free he immediately threw himself at Ryuzaki, but surprisingly didn't reach him. Two suited men were holding him tight, few feet away from his friend.

"It's ok, gentlemen. You may let him go." Ryuzaki's smooth voice was soothing Light's nerves like nothing else.

One of the two, who were holding Light, frowned.

"Don't get any closer to the boss."

They let him go, but Light didn't listen to them. He threw himself at Ryuzaki draping his arms over his neck. Ryuzaki was stunned. He had his arms full of Light, who seemed awfully... undressed. After the first moment of pure shock he slowly circled the younger man's hips with his arms and returned the hug.

"It's alright, Light. I'm here."

L squeezed him tighter. What the hell had happened in here? Some of the soldiers were checking Light out. L reached further down, grabbed the brim of his shirt and protectively pulled it down as far as it would go. Teru took away Light's clothes. What did he do? Damn it...

"I want to go home." Light's voice was shaken.

"Yagami-san, Light wants to go home. How about I'll take all of you..."

"No! I don't want to go there... I want to go home with you... I mean the hotel room... I mean.. The Head Quarters..."

Ryuzaki tried to find Light's eyes with his own, but the boy seemed too embarrassed to meet his gaze, so he forced his chin up with his fingers. There was some relief, happiness and lust shining brightly in them and it assured L that nothing really terrible happened.

"How did you find me?" Light whispered the words against L's lips.

"I gave you a transmitter to swallow, remember?" Light chuckled softly and pressed closer to Ryuzaki's body, strong hands on his hips stopping him subtly but surely from getting any further.

Teru was whining, yelling profanities. He called Light a whore in one moment only to plead him to love him back in the next. He cursed Ryuzaki calling him a Satan, a destroyer, a narrow minded fool. Then he calmed for a minute and promised him the power to rule the world for his brilliance.

"Take that notebook. He kills with it. I'll explain everything later. It's over."

Ryuzaki's eyes grew impossibly wide.

"IT'S NOT OVER YET! There are others! They have notebooks too! And pages! It's not over! This is just the beginning!"

L took Light and the notebook and left.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Maejirase** - I'm back!  
**Seishirou Hitsugaya** - as always, thank you for your supprt.  
**sad1st1c m1stress** - 'the following' ? I don't know that. Is it manga?  
**Glaistig** - I wanted to show Mikami as smart but not brilliant, BUT MOST OF ALL obsessed with Light. He was such a dedicated follower in the anime...  
**KuroShiro-cchi** - you want action? Here you have it!  
**walking-in-dark,Delirious Eleutheromaniac , blondebutnotblonde, red moon, ramupop, luvninosama, LYnM , xxxKat-kunxxx** - THANK YOU all for your kind words and reviews. (I hope you're still out there...) THANK YOU FOR FAVS AND FOLLOWS EVERYONE! You're all amazing!

**I'M SORRY I'M LATE! As an apology this one is long and... M rated! **

**...**

**CHAPTER 9 (Beta-ed by Shojen12)**

To Light's sour disappointment he didn't get to sleep in Ryuzaki's bed that night. His father, as well as Ryuzaki himself, had stubbornly insisted on the thorough check up so they all spent the night in the hospital.

After some soft sedative Light fell asleep pretty fast, with Ryuzaki sitting beside his bed with a laptop, analyzing carefully everything Light had told him. A Death Note – something out of this world... It sounded like an absurd, but... What other explanation could there be for all those killings... Were there really more than just one? His brain couldn't stop, creating countless possibilities and scenarios... Just like before, when Teru kidnapped Light. L's mind produced so many horrible images, so many results... And it hurt. Jus the mere possibility of Light being in pain was twisting his guts, but the thoughts of Light enjoying himself with Teru was somehow even worse. He needed to stop it. He let this thing between Light and him go way too far already...

The case wasn't closed yet. They had the note book and the logic was telling him to test it. But should they do it? It required the government's permission one way or another, so they waited.

Light's behaviour was absolutely unbearable.

L wasn't good in dealing with people and feelings. He liked to think that it was his body that betrayed him that day when he let Light to give him oral.

L picked him up from the hospital, set on taking the young Yagami to his parent's home. Light of course refused adamantly, almost aggressively, saying he needed to work on the case. L didn't mind and agreed... It was foolish! He should've known better.

...

Light woke up groggily still feeling the horrible discomfort from the medicine he had been given. Why the hell did they do that? They didn't need to give him any disgusting drugs to put him to sleep. Ryuzaki would do just fine! Gods, he wanted Ryuzaki... He wanted him so much that it was really hard to think about anything else.

And it wasn't the only thing that was hard...

When he was there, with Mikami as the psycho's captive, a horrible truth had hit him. Before he met Ryuzaki he was actually flirting with his sempai. He didn't like him all that much, but found him quite attractive and waited for the man to grow a pair and make his move. Had his father come on time that rainy day Light would have never met Ryuzaki and most probably he would be dating Mikami by now. Or at least they would be fuck buddies. And then, what if he were the one to find the Death Note instead of Teru?

It was the most sickening thought. It made his heart ache and his throat clench. It made him want to throw up, or cry. All those 'what ifs' were a tad tad too scary and creepy. And the worse was the fact that it was so close for things to go that way. It'd almost happened, and the only reason why it didn't sat quietly by the computer screens ignoring Light completely, just like he always did, nibbling on a colourful muffin with his pink tongue...

Another what if: Light would probably be in some relationship with Teru. There is a slight probability that he would manage to keep the police and L away but what if he didn't? What if he met Ryuzaki _after_ starting something with Teru? He would be the main suspect and he would be guilty. Ryuzaki would hate him...

But it was just a thought. That outcome was impossible at this point. There was no need to worry. The young detective was almost his.

Blood was rushing through his veins faster and faster, rising to his cheeks – for now. He knew that just a subtle recollection of the older man's smell, not to mention the taste, would cause the blood to rapidly rush elsewhere and it was uncalled for in the room full of people. There were people from their task force and some guys dressed in black suits. They were heavily armed and Light was almost sure they worked for L.

L... Light's respect for the man was now practically non-existent. The coward was hiding somewhere asking others to do his job for him. He wasn't even worth of being Light's rival anymore...

Light wanted to walk up to Ryuzaki, but the detective was exceptionally unapproachable today. Was it the presence of other men that made him shy? Still, Light wasn't going to let it slide. He needed to reassure himself that no matter what 'what if's his brain created the reality was different. The reality was here. Ryuzaki was real.

After Light woke up in the hospital Ryuzaki was trying to take him to his parents' home. Light panicked. He needed Ryuzaki. He didn't want to be alone with his thoughts but most of all, he wanted to have the detective in his arms' reach.

He took the pale hand in his when they were walking from the car to the elevator. Of course it was met with some minor resistance and a disapproving glare from his father, but he managed to hold on until they reached the entrance to the suite. Then the hand was gone, and so was the person the hand was attached to. Ryuzaki reappeared half an hour later with damp hair, smelling like shampoo, soap, wet skin and sin. It set Light's senses on high alert immediately.

Light sat beside him. His breathing fastened as he caught the sight of Ryuzaki's bare feet. If he only sat a bit closer he would be able to slide his hand into the trouser-leg and touch the other man's smooth skin... He needed to think of some reason to walk up to Ryuzaki and touch him in some way. It was hard, until the blond bombshell walked into room. The knowledge of this guy being with the sexy redhead wasn't sufficiently comforting. Light stood up instantly and glared daggers at Mello who smirked and showed him his tongue. It was a challenge. He only wanted to rile Light up and the boy knew it, but sadly it didn't stop his blood from boiling and fury from rising in him with every rapid heartbeat.

"Raito! Behave!" His father's words didn't even reach his ears, because blood throbbing in his veins tuned everything out. He was standing between Ryuzaki and the blond, ready to attack and suddenly regretting once again that he didn't take Teru up on his offer.

First he wound the fingers of his left hand in Ryuzaki's wild black mane and then he used his other hand to push on Ryuzaki's knees.

"What on Earth is Light-kun doing?" L's normally impassive voice was beginning to sound impatient and irritated.

"Put your feet down on the floor, Ryuzaki."

"Why?"

"Just DO it." So, Ryuzaki did. Arguing with the young Yagami would take longer than just doing what he wants. But then again, faster is not always better! As soon as his feet left the chair he had laps full of Light. Before he even had a chance to voice any protests more agents came in. One of them – a tall, bulky blond – looked familiar. He was there yesterday, when they were arresting Teru.

"Off." Ryuzaki slapped Light's butt – too hard to be playful.

Light pouted but still stood up and rubbed his sore cheek. It hurt like a bitch but somehow still managed to turn Light on even more. And was it a slight blush on Ryuzaki's cheeks? Was he embarrassed by Light's behaviour?

The tall blond smiled wickedly at Ryuzaki and winked.

"So that's your type, huh? Now I understand why you were not interested..."

"It's not like that, Aiber-san. Report."

Aiber looked at Light curiously. The young man was absolutely gorgeous and from what Aiber had heard about him, he was also pretty smart. Nice catch.

"Mikami contacted seven other people, but not directly. All our leads point at one person, some teenage idol, a girl, whose parents were killed five years ago. Apparently Kira unwittingly avenged their death so she is now openly a Kira supporter."

"Are the proofs against her sufficient?"

"Only if we prove that the Note really is what Mikami claims it to be."

"What about others? Do they have a DN or pages?"

"We're working on it."

"Keep me updated. Anything else?"

Aiber held L's gaze for a moment and then turned to Light with a smile.

"Let me introduce myself, I'm Aiber." Light glared at him but reluctantly shook the outstretched hand. This man just admitted to hitting on Ryuzaki in the past. Maybe they could test the Death Note on him?

"Yagami." He introduced himself officially, his tone of voice clearly challenging. The taller man only smiled wider. The kid was feisty and it only made him more attractive. Aiber wished he had some time to spare to tease Light a bit but unfortunately he had work to do.

With every passing hour more people came and go until finally there was only their team left. They worked looking for the remaining participants in the crimes. L still wasn't sure if they really had pages of the DN or were they just decoys. There was still so much to do.

Light was restless. The only thing that helped him to not think of Ryuzaki's lips for a moment was work. He really wanted nothing more than to cling to the man, lick him and rub himself against him. His father was glaring daggers at him every time he so much as glanced at the detective. After few hours he managed to concentrate on what he was doing and something even caught his attention. Two people involved in one company died of a heart attack – one last night and the other one in the morning. Maybe that was something... Maybe...

He glanced at the detective again. His half lidded eyes were reflecting the bluish light of the screens. His eyelashes were ridiculously long. Light wished his were like that... Ryuzaki's lithe wrist caught his eye. The detective was retrieving a chocolate from a beautiful box. He was studying the chocolates and clearly couldn't make up his mind about which one he should choose first. Light smiled fondly at the other man's antics. Ryuzaki was chewing on his lower lip and that made Light gasp.

"Raito!" His father's patience was wearing thin.

Black eyes turned to him. "Is everything alright, Light-kun?"

Fighting down a blush in these circumstances was impossible. His face was burning.

"I'm fine, Ryuzaki..." God how he wanted to get closer, to be able to touch the older man, to sink his face in his hair... Before meeting Ryuzaki Light would never pegged himself as a clingy type, but then again, everything was different before Ryuzaki. It was like being a completely different person. It was like he had been meaningless before and now he had a purpose. He had found something that could make him happy, that could make him feel alive instead of just living. And it was scary to think that he may lose it... He knew he would never find anyone like the detective. He was one of the kind. He was brilliant and handsome but wasn't cocky. Light needed to fight for him because losing Ryuzaki would be like losing everything that had ever mattered.

He stood up and walked up to the detective ignoring his father's displeased grunt. He stopped himself from approaching Ryuzaki long enough anyway. He looked at the box of chocolates and reached for the heart shaped one.

"Here. It seemed like you couldn't chose, so I chose for you."

Light brought the chocolate to Ryuzaki's thin lips. The man looked up at him with distrust.

"What is Light-kun doing?"

"Helping you."

The pale lips remained closed so Light traced them softly with the chocolate treat.

"Come on, eat it."

Ryuzaki was just looking, studying him like some mysterious lead. It was unnerving. Why couldn't he just trust Light?

"Raito! For crying out loud, stop it! Leave him alone!"

"I'm not doing anything wrong!"

Chief Yagami didn't want to listen to this. The voice record from Light's undercover mission was free to access by the whole team and Soichiro used that immediately, before Ryuzaki had any chance to cut out the part between that and Light's kidnapping... He couldn't stand it. He couldn't stand the fact that it sounded like Light forced himself on the man. He hated the thought of his son being like that, losing his mind completely for another man, and most of all, he couldn't stand that it was L. He knew the man was a genius but personally he thought... well, suspected that he was a bit off. He was a loner and seemed completely unable to coexist with other people. Was he even interested in Light or was he just letting him do whatever he wanted because it was easier than fighting him off?

Soichiro just wanted his son to be happy and pining for a mental person who wasn't even interested in him looked like more pain than pleasure. Besides, his son was so beautiful... He deserved someone prettier than a weirdo like L!

He watched as Light fought for Ryuzaki's attention. The boy bit off a small piece of chocolate and brought the remaining part back to the older man's mouth. L ate it this time, probably only to end the scene sooner rather than later. He was unbelievably patient with Light. He let the boy walk all over him but still had this kind of power over Light that no one else had ever had. In some strange, twisted way they matched. And Soichiro had to admit that L was trust worthy. He was older than Light and even though it was unnerving it was also a good thing. He was not some reckless teenager. He had a weight of the world on his hunched shoulder for years already. He could take a good care of Light.

But... It didn't look like he wanted to. He was a loner and Light was so infuriatingly clingy.

Light stood as close as he could. Just an inch and he would be in Ryuzaki's laps! Maybe it was worth trying? Maybe this time the man would let him sit there longer? Damn, not touching the detective was incredibly frustrating so Light leaned down and started to rub some inexistent spot of chocolate from Ryuzaki's cheek.

"Light-kun... I can do it myself, just hand me a napkin."

"Why, if I can do it?" Maybe fighting with Ryuzaki would grant him more attention than coaxing.

"I'm not a child."

"I never said you're a child. My mom does that often for my dad and it doesn't mean he's childish."

"They're married, Light-kun."

Light smiled and looked like a cat that swallowed a canary. "Are you implying we should get married?"

"How on Earth Light-kun came to this conclusion is beyond me."

"Why, Ryuzaki, we would make a fine couple. You would be your... 'eccentric' self and I would take care of you." Light affectionately brushed some unruly locks from the detective's forehead.

"I don't need a care taker. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself on my own."

"Right... Watari! If you need some time off let me know. I will gladly serve as Ryuzaki's nanny whenever you want."

The older man chuckled softly earning a glare from his ward. "I'm afraid that Yagami-kun has no idea what he offers."

Light beamed at him in response and kissed Ryuzaki's temple. "I'll risk. Just let me try. Why don't you take a night off and leave him in my capable hands for one night?"

Matsuda chocked on his coffee and Aizawa burst out laughing.

"Aizawa-san! Why don't you focus on your work instead of on my son?" Soichiro was pretty sure he would NEVER get used to that but he needed to try...

Meantime Light was tousling with L's hair; that loving smile still plastered to his face. "What do you say, Watari? I know how to tend to his needs, right Ryu?"

For the first time ever L seemed defeated. He hid his face in his hands and didn't respond.

Watari cleared his throat, probably just trying to hide his own amusement. "This, Yagami-kun, is for Ryuzaki to decide."

Aizawa began to pick up his stuff. "I'm sorry, but I think I won't be of any help tonight anymore. If you don't mind I would like to go home already."

L pushed Light's hands away and stood up.

"Aizawa-san, I apologize if Light's behaviour made you uncomfortable. Have a good night." A distinct lack of '-kun' after his name made Light shiver.

"And Light-kun needs to stop!" L's voice was raised. It wasn't shouting per se because his low baritone seemed incapable of that, but it still was clearly louder and harder than normally.

"Stop what?" The younger man put his hands on L's torso and tried to rub it soothingly but Ryuzaki pushed his hands away once more.

"This. It's distracting and I need to work. I can't take it anymore."

"_This? _You can't even say it…. It's called showing affection, Ryuzaki. Sorry to break the bad news to you, but _this_ is something normal people do!"

"Not at work, Light-kun."

"But you're ALWAYS at work! You work all the fucking time!"

Ryuzaki's eyes widened a bit, and he didn't say anything for a moment. Light had a point. He couldn't attack L after his working hours because Ryuzaki never had any time off. He never needed it anyway. But now it looked like _Light_ needed L's free time. It didn't make any sense. Why someone as gorgeous as Light wanted to spend time with Ryuzaki? It was obvious from the start, that the younger man did certain things to get on the detective's nerves and invaded his personal space simply because he knew that the detective is not used to it. Also, Ryuzaki was convinced that Light agreed to work with him mostly because he wanted to impress L. There were things Light said, at the beginning of their cooperation that suggested it, and Yagami-san confirmed that L was Light's childhood hero. That was an initial reason for their rivalry. But at some point they stopped actually fighting. They argued and teased each other it had changed. When at the beginning Light tried to prove that he's smarter – that L could understand, but why Light wanted to kiss and touch him was a mystery. From some things Light said here and there L assumed that the boy wanted to use his looks as a weapon against the quirky detective. Was he wrong? There were moments when Light acted like he wanted nothing more than to be close to him. Was that another game? Was Light such a good actor? Or... was he finding L attractive for some reason? Was it even possible?

He was only attractive to other people as L, as the three best detectives in the World, as a genius. As Ryuzaki he was just some weirdo, smart but nothing more. Light had everything. He was gorgeous, smart and likeable... He could have anyone... He couldn't possibly want Ryuzaki, but then again he couldn't pretend to have an orgasm so he had to be at least slightly attracted to him. L still couldn't believe that this gorgeous young man took him into his mouth... He didn't really have time to even comprehend it, between their mission at the bar and the kidnapping. It was unthinkable. It was... like a dream. And it made him want Light all the more.

He was confused. Light was so tempting...

"I'm on the case, Light-kun."

"So, after the case you will have free time? How long? And how long do I have to wait?"

"I can't possibly predict when we-"

"This case may never end and then what?! Are you going to spend the rest of your life locked away, working?"

"If I have to, yes. Besides Light-kun is being overdramatic again. We _will _solve this case."

Light rubbed his face tiredly and turned to the rest of the team.

"I think you all need some good rest too. Why don't you go home and I'll try to drag him to bed?

"I've slept two days ago, Light-kun! I don't want any more pills!"

"You won't get any pills. They're not good for you."

For some reason Aizawa was still there and chuckling again.

"Don't laugh Aizawa-san. He should be able to sleep without them."

"I won't be able to fall sleep without pills." L couldn't help but think of other ways Light could use to help him fall asleep. It was crazy. He needed to calm down and maybe get rid of Light because he couldn't concentrate. The mere possibility that Light may want to stay the night was so arousing that he couldn't even see the computer screen. The younger man's fringe was falling slightly on one side, tickling his long eyelashes. His pink full lips tempted with a promise of the sweetest taste and his eyes shone like pure gold. When Light licked his lips it took L's breath away.

"You will. I promise." Light stepped closer and L took a step back.

"Gentlemen, Light is right about you going home. It's late. I'm not used to working with people and I tend to forget that not everyone is insomniac. But still, I have no intension of going to bed, so Light-kun may sleep there or go home with his father. I'm sure Light-kun's mother and sister would like to see him."

Light's eyes widened for a fraction of second, as he realised that Ryuzaki was trying to get rid of him. Then his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"NO! I'll be in the shower if you need me."

With that Light disappeared in the bathroom slamming the door, not even realising the innuendo of his words. He angrily took off his clothes and entered the shower stall. Damn, he was so painfully aroused... He didn't wait, just slid his hand down his belly and his manhood, straight to his waiting entrance. As it stretched reluctantly from the prodding ministrations of his fingers' he managed to calm down a bit and his initial anger subsided, taking some of his arousal with it. It was no fun when Ryuzaki was not in sight. Nothing was fun without him anymore. And now Light was prepared and frustrated... No, he would not lose this battle. He stretched himself some more, gasping softly and desperately trying to get used to more fingers. When he deemed himself ready he washed himself thoroughly and then stretched some more.

Light emerged from the bathroom after 34 minutes. His hair was still damp and he was covered only with a big white towel, which he draped over his body, like a blanket or a cape. It covered his shoulders, back and everything else between his neck and the top of his thighs. His legs were long, tanned and impossibly sexy. When he stepped closer to L the towel moved and L turned his head away blushing, trying to focus on the computer screens. Light was naked under this fluffy towel.

Determination was the key to success. It was always easier to have a way with Ryuzaki after wearing his patience thin. At this point Light was pretty desperate. He wanted the man and he was going to get what he wanted. He walked up to the table.

"Do you want some strawberries, Ryu?"

"Yes, please." He answered without thinking. He was too distracted to analyse the situation and before he'd realised it was a trap, it was already too late. He looked.

And that was exactly what Light wanted to achieve. He bend slightly over the table, supposedly to reach for the bowl with Ryuzaki's favourite fruits. The towel went up and the gasp he had heard behind his back confirmed that the other man was indeed looking.

So, it wasn't the first time L was presented with a view of Light's entrance but it was the first time it had such an effect on the detective. He couldn't turn his gaze away, he couldn't speak, he wasn't even sure if he was breathing.

Light caught him staring and smiled charmingly.

"See something you like?"

The blush that stained Ryuzaki's cheeks wasn't evident but it was there. His eyes instantly met Light's.

"Yes, actually." Light's smile widened at those words. "The lead Light-kun pointed out earlier today. There is 86% probability that it's Kira, or someone who is in the possession of a Death Note or its pages."

Honestly, Light wanted to punch him, but he just gritted his teeth, smiled and let the towel slid slightly from his shoulders – seemingly to free one arm from the confinement. He expected Ryuzaki to blush more or at least to follow the movement of the fluffy fabric with his pitch black eyes, but the detective only turned his head back to stare at the screens. Still, Light had no intension of giving up. He just took the bowl and approached his obsession. He leaned his butt on the table in front of Ryuzaki. Cold top pressed to the naked skin made him shiver but he didn't move.

L tried to pretend he didn't see it.

"Everything looks suspicious in here. They both died right after we arrested Mikami and both deaths were quite profitable for the Boarder of Directors. Of course the obvious lack of sufficient evidence will block us. We need to find a way to-"

Even though Ryuzaki didn't move his eyes from the screen he still caught the sight of Light's legs moving slightly apart. It was no more than an inch only, but it still made him forget what he had been talking about.

"You were saying...?" Finally Ryuzaki was reacting, but his position was too closed; the detective remained unapproachable so Light took a strawberry, dipped in whipped cream and started to nibble on it, licking suggestively.

"I... was saying that we... we need to find a way to... um.. find... some-thing... an evidence..."L's brain was mush. Who would have thought that one pretty boy was enough to disable the greatest mind of their times. Many criminals tried to stop L but they all failed, with their guns, mind games and crazy ideas. Light did it with a simple towel, that covered him in a way that somehow only made his nakedness more vivid and consuming. It was beyond reason and made L feel incredibly vulnerable and weak.

Light's leg moved again and then a large drop of whipped cream slid from the young man's hand straight onto the inside part of his uncovered thigh. He gasped and locked his eyes with Ryuzaki's. It was perfect.

"Oh... it dropped on my leg. Too bad. It was so delicious..."

L swallowed hard. It really did look delicious on the caramel skin of the lean thigh. Actually, it looked so sweet and tempting that the detective couldn't trust himself anymore. He closed his eyes for a moment to separate himself from the temptation. Was Light trying to seduce him or just torture? Or maybe it was just an accident and only L's dormant libido, awakened so abruptly by the boy the day before, was making him misinterpret the signs and see things that were not there?

He was focused on the white spot like hypnotized. With some odd fascination he watched as a tanned finger took some of the sweet treat and lifted it toward Ryuzaki's face.

"Want some?"

Light's dreamy smile was a sin. L couldn't stop the cream being smeared over his lips. He didn't resist as it slid into his mouth along with the finger. He just licked it off and sucked on the digit as if it were a lollipop.

"Is it good?" Light practically breathed the question in a soft whisper after Ryuzaki finally released his hand.

"Sensational." L's voice was raspy and hoarse but Light seemed to like it a lot as he shivered in excitement and delight.

"There's more... still on my thigh..." L looked down and saw Light's legs spread wider than before, the sticky white substance sliding down the sun kissed skin.

The towel slid down, pooling over Light's waist, covering his crotch, but very little more. With his legs spread so invitingly, with his hair damp and slightly ruffled, with his perfect body exposed for Ryuzaki to see, Light looked perfect. He looked like some divine creature and all L could do was fall to his knees and worship. He kept his back straight to keep his head on the right level and hungrily began to lick the younger man's thigh. He wanted more but there was no more cream and no more reason for him to stay where he was. With a heavy sigh he started to stand up but the hands on his shoulders stopped him.

"Wait... there's more..."

L looked down and saw as Light smeared some more cream drawing the strawberry underneath the hem of his towel. The detective gasped and grabbed the table to support himself. It would be incredibly unwise to faint at the time like this. He followed the white trace with his tongue marveling at the sounds his ministrations were drawing out of Light. The boy was breathing heavily, gasping and moaning, hardly managing to stay seated. He was spreading his legs wide open and drawing Ryuzaki's head closer to where he actually wanted it. L obliged. His tongue was all too eager to finally taste the boy. It pressed and went easily in spreading the warm muscles and wetting them with its saliva.

"Ryuzaki! Oh gods... Ryu... please... please, don't stop..."

L opened his mouth wide to thrust his tongue deeper, his upper teeth brushing teasingly over the sensitive skin between the younger man's balls and his entrance. Light's towel was brushing his forehead, while his pubic hair tickled L's nose, but he didn't mind. He kept going, faster, deeper and more intently, driving Light crazy. Finally, overwhelmed by his own pleasure Light slid down from the top and still holding L's head he simply stood on his shaky legs, with Ryuzaki's tongue still prodding and sliding in and out. The position turned out to be extremely uncomfortable for the detective so he moved his lips to Light's cock instead, and replacing his tongue with his fingers.

"Aaaa...oooooh... aaach..." Light was getting more and more vocal. "S-stop..."

L instantly pulled his head and lips away from Light's lovely and delicious manhood and looked up to meet a pair of dazed amber eyes smiling down at him.

"I'll come if you don't stop." Ryuzaki stood up from his knees slowly, careful to not hurt Light with his fingers still playing around in the boy's hole. Pulling up he kissed Light's stomach and chest, then aggressively attacked his neck kissing, licking and even biting his collarbone and shoulder. Then he pulled away for a moment and looked down at Light's hips moving back and forth on his hand. The boy was fucking himself with L's fingers even more eagerly than he enjoyed himself on L's tongue.

"It seems to me that Light-kun didn't waste time in the shower..."

"I...I... I was just... aaaaaaah... wanted to... prepare... a-ah...! Oh... don't ever stop, Ryu..."

Ryuzaki moved his middle finger around few times, then pulled it out almost completely and thrust back in, slightly picking Light up with the force. The boy grabbed L's shoulders in a vicious grip and closed his thighs moaning pitifully.

"Moooore..."

But when Light opened his legs again Ryuzaki's hand abandoned him. Suddenly he found himself pushed back and lifted onto the table. The detective pushed the unfortunate towel up but it was falling back to cover Light's private parts. L impatiently opened his fly and let his proud erection to spring free.

"Ryuzaki..." Light felt as the muscles between his legs twitched in anticipation. Still sitting he spread his legs again. In this position, under Light's testicles raised slightly due to the boy's raging erection, L could see the lowest part of two cheeks hiding the source of an unspeakable pleasure. He wanted to thrust himself into that tight crack and forget about anything else.

Light couldn't take his eyes of L's cock. It was so long and straight. His thighs trembled as he imagined how deep it would reach in a moment. The tip of Ryuzaki's leaking erection brushed over his balls and his hole twitched. Then the other man brought his finger to Light's hole again and caressed it with slightest of touches.

"I want you to look, Light-kun."

Light swallowed hard, but pushed himself up a little more and looked down between his legs. His cock was almost purple with all the blood that filled it. It was pressed to his lower belly, bending slightly to the left, completely abandoned. Further down, behind the skin strained tightly over his sack he could clearly see the cleft and the detective's pale finger tickling and teasing the puckered muscle.

"Aaa...aaaaa..." Damn, he couldn't stop moaning.

"Light-kun is incredibly responsive. I can't imagine anything more arousing."

Light moaned again watching as Ryuzaki's long, lean cock slid slowly into his body, filling the void left by the detective's fingers with the throbbing warmth. He could feel it deeper in his body with every disappearing inch. His legs moved on their own will and squeezed his lover's hips. He was looking and watching as Ryuzaki buried himself to the hilt in his own willing body and finally he released, unable to hold back any longer.

"Shit... I'm sorry..."

Ryuzaki pulled light's hips slightly and let the younger man to lay his back on the table, at least for as much as it was possible with the wall of computer screens.

"It's alright. Light-kun is still hard."

The detective lifted Light's legs and held them by his thighs, fucking slowly and rhythmically, waiting for the boy to get back into the swing of things. It didn't take long, because Light started to rub his still hard cock and honestly couldn't get enough of what was going on in his body. He didn't even mind Ryuzaki's jeans brushing his oversensitive butt. He just wanted more. More of Ryuzaki. So he pleaded and his lover gave him everything asked and much more. As the pace fastened the thrusts grew harder and deeper and the pleasure growing within him this time was overwhelming.

As for L, he was so quiet that Light wouldn't even know when he came, if not for the sticky, warm fluid that suddenluy filled his insides.

Only after L came down from the high of his orgasm did he realised what had happened. He took Light Yagami. He... He fucked him senseless on the working table, between scattered files and uneaten pieces of cakes and fruits. Yagami-san's beautiful son.

"Oh kami..."

"Ryu..." The boy was clinging to him desperately, the tremors of pleasure still coursing though his gorgeous naked body. "Ryuzaki... Ryuzaki..."

"Hm...?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to say your name some more."

L swallowed the bile forming in his throat.

"It's not my name, Light-kun."

Light just pulled him closer.

"I know."

L's now flaccid dick was still in Light's body. The younger man took the detective's face in his hands and looked into his eyes.

"So, does Light-kun often have sex with men whose names he doesn't know?"

Light couldn't imagine to ever let anyone else do that to him... to fuck him. It felt wrong and disgusting.

"Never. You're special."

L chuckled. "I undoubtedly feel special. It seems that being seduced by the most beautiful man in Japan does that to people."

"So you think I'm beautiful?"

"I don't think that, Light-kun. I know." And finally L kissed Light. Not desperately and aggressively like that time when Light gave him head, but slowly, gently and lovingly savouring the taste, the moment, the feel. It was hopeless. He was hurting himself badly. He would never be able to keep Light and letting him go now was going to be a torture.

"Let's go to bed, Ryu. I don't think that one round will be enough for you to fall asleep. I advise at least three."

But no matter the logic, L just couldn't find it in him to refuse.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

This is the last chapter, my friends! **Glaistig, Lunaculus, Seishirou Hitsugaya, DiavolSange, Ironrose2018** thank you all for reading and reviewing! You made me reach this point. If not for you I would probably drop it somewhere along the way. Thank you! I hope you'll enjoy this last chapter and maybe we'll meet again with another DN ff. May the force be with you!

**Chapter 10 - The end (****unBetaed)**

Light Yagami was magnificent.

His body was an art piece. Not just for the way it looked but especially for how it responded to L's every touch. When they went to bed Light straddled L's hips and rode his cock driving them both to another orgasm. He squirmed and wriggled angling his impaled body in ways that would give him the most pleasure. Light loved to be pleasured and had no qualms doing everything to pleasure himself. In bed he was just as needy and demanding as in everything else and L found himself completely overtaken by the urge to indulge him with his every whim. What light seemed to like the most was fingering - not necessarily leading to completion, but perfect as a foreplay. He also liked to be teased by Ryuzaki's fingers after the intercourse, before and during. He especially encouraged it when they just lay together, talking and resting between the rounds. He would take Ryuzaki's fingers into his mouth, licking and lubricating it with his saliva. At first L didn't understand the hint so Light had to move the wet fingers to the right spot and smile encouragingly. After that L knew that simply loved to have his fingers in him practically all the time. Another thing that Light turned out to really love was sucking cock. Of course L had nothing against it. On the contrary, it was greatly appreciated.

Needless to say it was the best night in L's life. But, sex wasn't anything new for L. Lust wasn't new either. And still, something between him and Light _was_ new, different and unknown, but he couldn't actually tell what.

L knew that it was a bad idea to sleep with the chief's son. He would be leaving soon. Of course he was planning to give Light a chance of working for L, but that had nothing to do with Ryuzaki. It had nothing to do with them. He hoped that the passion between them would wear off before the case is closed.

He did fall asleep without pills, but not for very long. After few hours he got back to work, with his mind distinctly clearer than before. In the morning the team was back but Light was still sound asleep. The smirks and meaningful looks of others were not surprising.

Finally, sometime around noon Light emerged from the bedroom, nicely dressed and as fresh as the morning. L tensed, anxious of what the chief's son may say or do in front of their team.

"Good morning, Ryu, everyone..."

L didn't look at him, but answered. "Good _afternoon_, Light-kun." He emphasised the word, but secretly he was kind of proud to be able to tire the younger man. He stopped the smile before it shown on his impassive face.

"Is it really that late?" Light glanced briefly at his wrist watch. "Oh well, putting you down to sleep was exhausting." Light's voice was getting closer. The boy was directly behind L's back.

"Did you fall asleep at all after all?"

"Yes, Light-kun. I've slept for almost four hours, without sleeping pills. I must say it was the first."

Light's hands rested on his shoulders and started to massage. There was unhidden amusement in his voice as he said:

"Four, huh? I can see the pattern. I'll try to make you sleep five tonight, how about that?"

"Raito!" Soichiro had almost chocked to death on his words last night when he was telling his wife that Light had stayed with L clearly hell bend on seducing the man. Sachiko just blushed and decided to bake a cheesecake for the detective. Handing the treat to Ryuzaki in the morning was one of the most embarrassing things Soichiro had ever done! But listening about his son's sex life with their boss was even worse.

"Sorry, dad." Light didn't sound or look like he was sorry. He looked completely pleased with himself actually. Especially after he grabbed Ryuzaki's face and kissed him openly on the mouth. The detective pushed him away and scolded but words died on his mouth as he looked at Light's clothes. He was wearing a red shirt with few top buttons undone, showing at least two or three huge hickeys.

"Light-kun forgot to put on his tie."

Light chuckled and put his hand into Ryuzaki's hair.

"It's Sunday. I don't have to wear a tie. And you are working since... eight hours already?"

"Yes. I worked on Light-kun's lead, the one we were talking about yesterday. I took a closer look at Yotsuba group and I have a plan."

And so the case moved forward.

L and Light still fought every single day though they never got into another fist fight. But no matter how much they argued, fought and get on each other's nerves, they still had a lot of great sex practically every night. To Light's great disappointment, L still refused to go to bed from time to time, choosing to work all night. It was fine with Light as long as the detective let him to suck his cock or ride the detective's hand, standing by his office chair.

Days passed and the case moved on. They arrested one of Mikami's operatives, some teenage model, who instantly fell for the young Yagami and hence agreed to cooperate.

She had her own Death Note.

As expected, the girl was childish and rather simple minded. Matsuda seemed to be the only one tolerant enough to actually like her, but for Light she was absolutely unbearable. She was persistent, rude for Ryuzaki, and she referred to herself in third person! So, he strongly believed he had every right to treat her like a locust.

Or maybe he had other reasons to be angry at her. At first he thought that her presence would make L jealous. It frustrated Light how Ryuzaki was reluctant to show affection in public. Of course, he was the happiest man on Earth just being able to sleep with the detective but...

Ryuzaki didn't like to go out . Only seeing how much it pained Light, once in a while on some slower days he visited the younger man on the campus and took him for lunch. Light thought that the man would be glad to show off somewhere with Light, that he would be proud of such a beautiful lover, but it was not the case with the quirky detective. Angry looks full of jealousy and anguish made him uncomfortable. He didn't like to draw attention to himself and Light was like a magnet to everyone's eyes.

Light wanted to show Ryuzaki to the whole world, but as the man was some sort of L's secret weapon, he was supposed to stay hidden. Light understood that and he learned to accept it, though he didn't like it one bit. When Amane appeared he wanted to see if the man would be jealous, but L reacted in a way completely different and unforeseen. He stayed away and even dared to comment on how good Light and Amane looked together. Soichiro was a great supporter of this opinion, just as the rest of the team. As for Light, he just wanted to strangle Misa and beat Ryuzaki into a pulp.

They kept the girl locked on the separate floor of the HQ, monitored 24/7. As they watched her going on around her business Light couldn't chase away unwanted thoughts of him dressed in one of those frilly skirts or lingerie, seducing Ryu...

She insisted on so called 'dates' with Light almost every day. Every meeting was monitored and watched by Ryuzaki and the crew. At one point, when L was watching the transmission with chief Yagami, Misa asked:

"Why can't you like me back, Light-kun?"

And Light without missing a beat answered: "I love someone else. That's all."

Hearing that L dropped the tea cup and burned his hand. Could it be that Light had meant him, or was the boy just lying to ditch the girl? Or maybe there was someone else that Light was actually in love with...?

"Don't even think about it, L. My son loves you and you know it."

It was the first time Soichiro addressed the matter. Ryuzaki just gapped at the older man, unable to speak. Feelings were not his department. He couldn't afford feelings. He couldn't afford relationship. Light couldn't love him, because he wasn't able to love back. He lived in hiding; working. There was no place for Light in his life.

"What about you, L? Can you say the same thing about Light?"

"Sir... I care for your son. I promise I'll do whatever I can to help his future..."

"You don't love him."

"I was four when they diagnosed me with the Asparger's syndrome. I believe the doctors were wrong. I care for many people, with Light-kun on top of the list. I don't know much about love. I know nothing actually but I will do everything I can to make your son happy. If giving him away to Misa is what it takes, then he's fee to go."

"You want him to leave you, don't you? You want to run away."

"I just want him to be happy. What do I have to offer him? I can't give him what he needs."

'I'm really ashamed to admit that, but I don't think you need to _give _him anything since he's so good at just _taking_ things he needs..."

L chuckled softly.

"That is also true. But we both know that he will get bored with me soon and then I will be the one left broken, not him. That's why I'll make him do it rather sooner than later."

"H-how?"

"I will offer him his dreams on a silver platter. I'll make him L's apprentice or partner or whatever he wishes to be. He's worth it."

When Light got back from the 'date' the crew was still in HQ so he went to take a shower. After he finished he put on a huge hockey shirt and waited for others to finally leave. After suffering through two full hours of Misa Misa he needed much more than just Ryuzaki's fingers. After waiting for about an hour he decided to push the matters. The shirt was covering half of his thighs so he didn't hesitate to walk around dressed like that. Especially that no one knew that he had no pants on... except for Ryuzaki. The detective chocked on his drink and blushed afraid that the boy would try to encourage him to finger him with others still present. He would pun nothing past the boy when he was horny. Luckily Light was just trying to make the crew uncomfortable, so they would leave sooner. It worked. Soichiro almost immediately announced that he was tired, when Matsuda tried to cover Light with some blanket.

Finally they were all gone and Light was standing in front of the computer screens seemingly analyzing some data. Suddenly he turned to face Ryuzaki and simply removed the oversized shirt, dropping it to the floor, and stood in front of the older man naked as the day he was born. It made the detective's blood run faster. Normally Light liked to tease him, hiding behind clothes even during sex, knowing that it turned Ryuzaki on. But now he was completely naked and it was so unexpected and uncommon that L almost came into his pants.

Light seemed unusually shy or even uncomfortable with exposing his body like that. Was he pretending, sensing somehow that it was driving the detective crazy, or did he really feel uncertain? Rosy blush was spreading from his cheeks to the rest of his exposed body making his skin look even more delicious. He looked like he wanted to cover his only slightly erected member perking up in shy interest from between his thighs tightly pressed together. His hands were jerking slightly in the direction of his crotch but didn't cover anything and stayed obediently at boy's sides as he stepped closer to his boss. L licked his lips and the younger man's penis jumped slightly, clearly enthusiast at getting some attention. Light pushed his hips slightly forward, presenting now quite obvious and prominent but still not full erection, and turned his blushing face away to avoid looking at Ryuzaki. A shiver shook his body at the detective's first touch. The pale hand touched his hip and moved down along his thigh only to slide back up again. More and more blood was filling the boy's hardening cock.

"Nice view, Light-kun. Very nice."

Light whimpered in answer. He wanted to be touched but he still could only feel Ryuzaki's breath ghosting over his testicles, and the man's hand on one of his hips.

"Show me the tip, Light-kun." Light's breath hitched hearing Ryuzaki's command. His shaking hands moved forward and he looked down at his dick which was ridiculously gravitating towards the detective. He took it gently in the fingers of both his hands and pulled the skin of his prepuce back, exposing the dark head, already leaking with pre-cum.

"Such a good boy."

"Please, Ryuzaki, touch me."

Light's trembling thighs parted slightly. Ryuzaki met his eyes and smiled. Then his hand finally moved and brushed ever so softly over the bottom part of the younger man's sack. Hearing a quiet moan escaping the rosy lips he added some pressure and tickled Light's testicles, lifting them a little and making Light's prick jump up and down in a ridiculous dance, getting thicker and heavier, and bringing the boy's frustration to the whole new level.

"You're so beautiful, Light..."

Ryuzaki's hand moved further and stopped pressed firmly dead on to the boy's puckered entrance.

"Come here, Light-kun."

With the other hand L pulled the younger man, to make him sit in his laps. In the movement of Light sitting Ryuzaki's finger pressed on and rammed in deep, ignoring Light's gasp of surprise and discomfort.

"Sorry. Light-kun is not as wet as I expected."

"Aaah... I-it's ok..."

The finger moved inside Light rubbing the tight walls of muscles, massaging them, encouraging to relax.

"Camera sixty two, zoom in. Move 23 degrees down, 6 degrees left." As L voiced his command the image of Light, naked and panting in Ryuzaki's laps, filled the screens in front of them.

"Open your legs, Light-kun." Light moaned. As exciting as it was they were still in HQ, and he felt weird being not only exposed but also penetrated on every screen. But what else he could do except hope that Watari was already asleep. Slowly he parted his legs allowing Ryuzaki and his attacking fingers more access and freedom of which they took full advantage. Light's back arched as the detective added another finger and screwed them further in, attacking Light's prostate with no trace of subtlety. The immediate pleasure was like a stab that brought tears to Light's eyes and a moan to his throat. With shame he realised that a trace of saliva was escaping his parted mouth, but didn't move to wipe it off. He just moved his hips to escape the touch because the pleasure it caused was so intense and overwhelming that he couldn't stand it.

Low chuckle reached Light ear as he squeezed his eyes shut and turned his head.

"Open your eyes, Light-kun. Look at yourself." L removed his fingers for a moment and spread Light's entrance. Seeing it didn't close immediately he deemed the boy ready but still teased his hole some more, lightly tickling.

"Light-kun is so gorgeous when he's naked."

"Ryu... don't stop..."

Ryuzaki stuck one finger in Light again, but no deeper than an inch this time. It only made Light gasp and beg for more.

"Does Light-kun like that?"

"Yeeeeeeees..."

"Does Light-kun want my tongue in him?"

"I want your cock.. aaaah, please give me more..."

"Hmmmm...:" L hummed in thought and reached his other hand down to free his own erection. It sprang free under Light's butt, brushing it in a very promising way. For a moment it was stabbing uncomfortably at Light's testicles so the boy put one of his legs up to rest at the edge of the desk. Then he was being lifted slightly and lowered directly at the pulsing hot rod of his boss.

Light was always so impossibly warm and tight no matter how many times L took him. Ryuzaki's breath stopped for a moment as the boy's muscles engulfed his manhood in a tight warmth of his overexcited body. Light was panting heavily and loudly trying to move up, to initiate more friction but L didn't want to give up his control over Light's pleasure. He grabbed the younger man's arms and kept them immobile behind Light's back. He had them in a strong hold, keeping Light up and in balance, impaled and wailing as he pushed into him using his own hips.

No matter how Light tried to change the angle of Ryuzaki's cock in his insides, it was all for nothing. Every move of the bony hips underneath him inevitably brought another shot of pleasure straight from his prostate. His heavy cock bounced between his spread legs, bumping and brushing over the edge of Ryuzaki's chair, already squirting slightly with a milky white cum. He screamed and cried almost as if in agony as he rode the most intense orgasm of his life. His whole body was spasming frantically and decided on its own to squeeze Light's legs closed. Ryuzakis hands released his arms and moved to Light's thighs to part them again. Two fingers of his one hand snaked their way into the younger man's passage, beside his cock and moved with it. The detective's heavy breath ghosted young Yagami's ear and when it hitched slightly Light knew that it was it. He felt some change in pressure and increase of wetness in his hole. Ryuzaki was always so fucking calm when he was coming...

The detective removed his softening cock from his gorgeous lover but let his finger to play there a little longer, helping his sperm in spilling out. He knew Light liked when it was dripping out but the boy was now clearly spent and didn't look fit for taking a shower. He smelled great completely soaked, covered with nothing more than perspiration.

"Light-kun definitely should go around naked more often. It suits him"

Ryuzaki's fingers moved more intently making Light smile.

"Aaaa... but what would my father say?"

L chuckled lazily. "I hoped he wouldn't be around..."

Light moved to sit more comfortably in the older man's laps, forcing the nimble fingers to retreat. He draped his arms over Ryuzaki's neck and closed his eyes sighing in content, not even acknowledging the fact that detective's right hand began to absentmindedly play with his spent penis.

"It looks like the date with Amane made Light-kun very frustrated."

"It's not the dates that make me frustrated. It's you. You dared to say she's pretty and cute. When go there I envy her. I want to be the one you find cute. I want to steal her frilly skirts and wear them to see if you would try to take peek to check if I wear some girly lingerie to match or is my ass completely bare, with my hole already wet and waiting for you to plunge in."

L grabbed Light's one leg and lifted it up, once again exposing his entrance to the intruding camera.

"It's always so willing..." L marvelled at how amazingly open, accepting and willing was the younger man's body. L's needs were never big or particularly intense. His unsatisfied desires were soon being left forgotten while Light's only grew stronger. The boy was inexhaustible and sometimes even a bit onerous with his constant advances and L felt strangely flattered that it was being offered to him.

"Will you go to bed with me, Ryu?"

"I can't, Light-kun."

"But I want to suck you before I fall asleep."

"Light-kun is tired. He will fall asleep with his face in my crotch again."

Light smiled dreamily, still not opening his eyes. "I like it there. Your smell makes me horny."

"Light-kun needs sleep."

"And look who's talking!"

"Alright. We'll go together. But only for an hour or so."

L lifted Light into his arms and carried, bridal style, to his bed.

Soon after that Misa showed them a shinigami.

There's no words to describe their shock and disbelief. L seemed to be completely freaked out while all Light could think of was the fact that Misa was obsessed with him while his heart belonged to Ryu. That put his lover into a grave danger. The girl had killed thousands of people already so surely one more wouldn't make any difference for her.

He literally dragged Ryuzaki to bed, by force, and handcuffed him to the bedpost.

"Light-kun! Release me this instant."

Light quickly took off his trousers and boxers and still in his shirt, tie and a jacket he crawled onto the detective.

L loved Light's legs... He also loved how the boy often walked around dressed in some longer top to cover his nakedness but still kept his bottom bare and ready to be taken.

Light lowered himself on the handcuffed Ryuzaki and released him only after the man begged him to, promising to stay in bed until morning. That night Ryuzaki slept while Light's mind stayed awake and working. Amane had told Light everything. The shinigami Rem was loyal to her so Light had no doubt that she would kill Ryuzaki to make Misa happy. If he tried to kill Amane, Rem would kill him. He needed to play it smart. If someone tried to kill Amane, Rem would kill that person to save the girl and then the shinigami would die.

It would be a piece of cake.

Misa was supposed to approach the guy from Yotsuba who was most probably in possession of another Death Note. 'Most probably' meant that Ryuzaki was 96% sure and Light just _knew_ it was the guy. So, the easiest way was to compromise Misa in his eyes. The only problem was, how to do it so Ryuzaki wouldn't know. The detective wouldn't let anyone die on purpose. He wouldn't sacrifice anyone but Light would do everything and anything to save Ryu.

His stomach tightened. He was just like Kira. He was deciding who deserved to live and who was to be the scapegoat. But he would not let Ryuzaki die, no matter what. He already knew that he wasn't like Ryuzaki. His mind was not as selfless as the detective's. He wasn't as calm as him. Light's heart fluttered at the thought of the power that the Death Note had to offer while Ryuzaki... well it looked like it was making him sick. It wasn't surprising. The man shouldered many problems of the world as it was and didn't need any additional burden. Light would take some of it on himself then. He would save Ryu and pray that the man would forgive him.

Misa was in the car with the head of Technology Department of Yotsuba Corporation - Kyosuke Higuchi. She confessed to him the she was the second Kira and he admitted he had two Death Note pages from Mikami Teru. He let her touch one to see his shinigami. As the others later saw it was strange and ugly, with empty eyes that clearly longed for some reason but it was misleading. The monster didn't lack intelligence at all.

Everything went according to L's plan until the eavesdropping device Amane was equipped with suddenly roared with a sound of police radio frequency.

The car stopped. Higuchi tried to write Amane's name on the scrap of paper but his heart stopped suddenly and a chunk of white sand appeared out of nowhere on the curb, by his vehicle.

Amane ended up in jail without a possibility of a parole. She didn't get the Capital Penalty only because she decided to cooperate.

L made love to Light that night and it was full of the most intense emotions. As they lay basking in afterglow Ryuzaki broke the comfortable silence.

"Light... I asked you to check her wire."

Light didn't answer. Ryuzaki surely knew exactly what Light had done.

"You saved my life."

"If you had my life and some criminal's life in your hands and had to choose one, what would you do?"

"Had I been in your place I would maybe try to convince Amane that killing me would make you hate her..."

"I think that, as stupid as she is, she figured that much. Rem must have told her about us and that's why she hated you from the start... But I couldn't let that shinigami live. She would kill either or both of us for making that girl suffer."

"That is correct. But honestly, it unnerves me that Light-kun took it upon himself to finish it."

"I did what I had to. Now the case is closed and you'll have more time for me."

L stiffened visibly. "I will have to take another case."

Light crawled up on Ryuzaki's torso and glared down at him.

"You're not leaving me, Ryuzaki. If you run away I'll hunt you down. You'll see how good my skills are. I will pester L if I have to, but I swear I'll find you and-"

"Easy, Light-kun."

"No!"

"I want Light-kun to meet someone tomorrow."

Light's eyes widened. "You don't mean..."

"After hearing what he has to offer Light-kun will decide. Making any promises today would be a mistake."

Light fell silent. Could it be? Was he going to meet L? So his plan had worked? He seduced Ryuzaki to meet L, but... somewhere between then and now everything changed. He didn't admire L as much anymore. He was slightly disappointed even... But wasn't that the purpose of everything he did through the last month or so? Wasn't that the planned course of his life? To gain appreciation and respect of his idol and then to surpass him?

When did it stop matter?

He lay silently beside Ryuzaki and pretended to be asleep when the man had gotten up and left the room. What should he do? It was the chance he had waited for his whole life...

When Light woke up he was alone. It wasn't really all that surprising, since Ryuzaki never stayed in bed until morning but for some reason his blood ran cold and he felt panicked.

"Ryuzaki!"

Watari burst into the room alarmed by Light's scream.

"Yagami-kun!? What happened?"

"Where's Ryuzaki?"

"He's currently not in the building but he asked me to escort Yagami-kun to a certain place as soon as possible."

"I'm going to talk to L, is that it?"

Watari didn't answer.

"Will Ryuzaki be there?."

"I assure you that Ryuzaki's presence at this meeting won't be unnecessary."

"Fine."

Light took a quick shower and got dressed. He took his time to prepare. It was about his future after all. He needed to look perfect to impress L. His father had already met the man at the beginning of their cooperation. Now it was his turn. Everything would depend on that meeting. He wished Ryuzaki were there to help him prepare, and calm down.

The hotel was small and looked rather inconspicuous, completely unlike Ryuzaki's. Watari led him to the room with two bodyguards in front of the door.

"Please, Yagami-kun, wait here. He will speak with you now, but whether he shows himself to Yagami-kun or not is up to Yagami-kun's performance. Is that clear?"

"Yes."

Light sat at the sofa and looked at the familiar gothic letter on the computer screen in front of him. Finally the voice greeted him.

"Good morning, Yagami Light."

"Good morning, L."

"I assume I don't have to tell you that your performance during the Kira case caught my attention."

"Really? How?" Light felt slight anger rising in him. L was hiding during the whole thing not helping them at all and pushing all the work on Ryuzaki!

"I watched. Also, I've heard a lot about you."

"From Ryuzaki?" His lips were smiling. He needed to calm down and control his facial expressions.

"Actually, from your father, chief Yagami." The anger in Light risen a notch. "He told me what you dream about. I am willing to help you. What I can offer you is schooling on the level you will not encounter in any school. I offer you future filled with opportunities to surpass me. I want you to work on your skills and maybe even take my place after I finally make a mistake. Are you interested?"

"What kind of question is that? You offer me everything I ever wanted. Where's the catch?"

"There is no catch. It's a way to show appreciation and at the same time it's an investment for the future."

Light couldn't believe it. It was too good to be true. He couldn't wait to tell Ryu! ...Ryu...

"What about Ryuzaki?"

There was a pause on L's side before he answered. "What about him?"

"Well, why don't you ask him to take your place."

"That is of no Yagami-san's concern."

"Ok, so... you want to send me back to school now, or am I supposed to learn from some other detective, like Ryuzaki."

"Ryuzaki is not a teacher. He solves cases. We'll check what is for Yagami-san the best way of acquiring knowledge and we'll prepare the schooling programme and process specifically for that purpose. Country and location will remain secret. The duration will depend on Yagami-san's skills."

"Does Ryuzaki know about this offer?"

"Him again? Yagami-san is less entertaining than I expected."

"Sorry to disappoint you. Will he know my location?"

"Yes. It's not like I can hide anything from him."

"Can I study through my computer?"

"I think it could be arranged."

"I want to be his partner."

"Excuse me?"

"I want to be paired up with Ryuzaki."

"Ryuzaki works alone and you should too. Partners makes each other vulnerable."

"But together we solved the case!"

"He doesn't work for me. If you need a partner, I can pair you up with Aiber."

"No! I want Ryuzaki."

"As I already said, he works alone."

"He worked with me."

"But he is not your goal. Your goal is to surpass me."

"Then I'll do it working with him!"

"Alright then, let's talk about the two of you working together. You joined his team only to get to me, am I right?"

Light blushed and for the first time he was glad that Ryuzaki wasn't there. How did L figure it out? Was there any point in trying to lie to him?

"What makes you think that?"

"Ryuzaki told me."

"H-he knew?"

"He assumed. Was he right?"

"Initially, yes... But it changed."

"Around the time that you started to make mistakes?"

"What mistakes?" Light's heart clenched. He knew the answer.

"At the bar, for example. You acted unreasonably. Why?"

"I... I thought that..."

"What? Don't be afraid to speak your mind. My offer still stands regardless of what you'll say."

"I thought Ryuzaki was... talking to that blond guy... Mello..."

"He was."

"I was infuriated. I was jealous. I couldn't control my temper."

"And that's exactly my point. It's a weakness. Ryuzaki is the best because he's able to choose to stay alone."

"What the hell are you talking about? Ryuzaki is not leaving me!"

"No, he doesn't. Yagami-san is leaving him because he can't afford to have a weakness. Neither of you can. Yagami-san only knows how to be perfect and he will not falter in reaching for the top. Isn't that right?"

Light stayed silent. So that was the catch. That was the price... But that was also the truth. Ryuzaki _was_ his weakness.

"What is your answer, Yagami-san? Are you ready to take this step?"

"Had Ryuzaki already made his decision?"

"I'm asking you, not him."

"Then my answer is obviously NO! You're wrong. Calling Ryuzaki my weakness is like saying that air is my weakness because it makes me dependable of breathing! It's ridiculous. You say those things only because you obviously never had someone who would fought for you, but Ryuzaki does! If he really left me I'll find him! Believe me, I'm good at it. I will find him even if I have to pester _you_ about it. He can't run away from me forever. He wants me as much as I want him."

Light stood up, his fist clenched tightly at his sides. "If this was entertaining enough for you, I'll take my leave now."

"Wait. It was entertaining enough to make another offer."

Light frowned at the computer screen and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I can offer Yagami-san to be _my_ partner."

Light snorted. "You know, I could say yes just to get to Ryuzaki."

"Does that mean that you agree?"

"I'll leave as soon as I find him."

The voice from the computer chuckled softly.

"No, you won't."

"Yes, I will."

Light wanted to punch the screen but punching the man behind the voice would be so much better.

"Let's make a bet then. I will allow Yagami-san to enter the room I'm in right now and I will convince Light to stay."

"I don't have time for this craziness."

"Alright then, to prove that I respect Yagami-san's time, I will convince him to stay using just 3 words. Would that be acceptable?"

Light snorted. "Sure. You can't convince me no matter what, so why not. What are we betting?"

There was another pause from the computer. "If I win Yagami-san will spend the night with me."

Cool sweat covered Light's body. He knew that nothing could convince him to stay with L at this point so there was no reason to worry, but still... It was L, and he seemed awfully sure that he would win.

"I would say, screw yourself, but I also know that you can't win. So I will accept. What do I get for my win?"

"One billion dollars?"

"Sounds nice but it's not enough. I want also permanent access to all your files. I want to be able to access them anytime, always."

There was no hesitation on L's side this time.

"Deal. I can't wait to see if Yagami-san will leave with the money."

"You better start packing them right away. I'm coming in."

Light Yagami moved toward the door and opened them with shaking hands. His eyes widened as saw the man waiting for him in the room and his heart skipped a beat at the three words he said with a smirk on his pale lips.

"I am L."

And for the first time in his life Light Yagami was happy to lose.

**THE END**


End file.
